Y la magia comienza
by Mar Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Hermione G.y Draco M estudian en el Colegio Hogwarts. Deben reunirse para un trabajo escolar, sin embargo esto cambiara sus vidas para siempre. Adaptación de"Cambiando el pasado" By Monik Este fic es totalmente actualizado y con nuevos ideales,manteniendo la base del fic original,PERO LLENO DE MUCHOS CAMBIOS Y MAS AVENTURAS,dicho esto, solo me queda decir: QUE LA MAGIA COMIENCE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola :) bueno muchos dirán en este chapt, que la historia no cambia mucho de la original, esto es al principio, porque conforme pase el tiempo la historia dará un giro muy grande :D**_

_**Gracias por leerlo**_

_"¿Qué _es el tiempo? Muchos dicen que se trata de la duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio, otros dicen que es la gran y única condena del hombre. Yo personalmente creo que el tiempo es engañoso y diverso, solamente algo que el hombre no puede controlar, es un río que arrastra todo lo que nace; es el destructor de la vida y de los más firmes sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos con verlo pasar? Dicen que él es irreparable, que lo que sucede no se repetirá jamás. ¿Por qué he de conformarme con tal terrible afirmación? Debo decir que creía en la firme hipótesis de que si alguien cambia el pasado podrá cambiar el presente, en realidad ¿Qué es el presente? Hace unos segundos ya es pasado, el presente en realidad para mi, no existe, así que si tengo el poder o mas bien dicho, la magia para poder cambiar hechos desastrosos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?"  
Sonrió sintiéndose bien con su introducción.  
"Si van a leer la historia que viene a continuación, he de advertirles que debe ser para mentes abiertas a la imaginación. Pues sin ella no podrán servirse del más exquisito postre que ha creado la humanidad: la fantasía. Este es mí relato, lo que sucedió y seguramente no podré probar. Sin embargo, dicen que lo que se escribe y llega a ojos de otros, queda impregnado de por vida y eso es lo que pretendo. A mi parecer, todo está escrito, solo falta… acomodarlo.  
Volvió a humedecer la pluma mientras al final de la primera hoja escribía:  
"Sara Wingood"  
"Y la magia comienza en un lluvioso anochecer, cuando una bella castaña entra a la biblioteca."  
Hermione Granger una castaña de gran intelecto ingresó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras sí sin producir el más mínimo sonido. Respiró sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a velocidades inigualables; tenía terror a ser encontrada a tales horas de la noche por Peeves, o peor aún, por voz fría la sacó de sus temores imaginarios.  
- ¡HASTA QUE LLEGASTE GRANGER! ¿CREES QUE ERES DIGNA DE QUE TE ESPERE? -dijo un rubio al fondo de una estantería mientras acomodaba un libro en ella  
La castaña solo necesitaba oír esa fría voz para sentir que estallaba de rabia y odio. Y sintiendo aquella aberración veía como una esbelta silueta abandonaba aquella estantería.  
- NO ME INTERERESA LO QUE DIGAS MALFOY ¿CRES QUE ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO?- Respondió Hermione mientras se acercaba al chico rubio y evitándolo, paso por un lado de este hacia el siguiente apartado de libros, sin siquiera ver los títulos saco tres libros de gran peso.  
- Trajiste la mitad del trabajo - pregunto Hermione  
- Si-dijo el rubio fríamente  
- Bien, solo falta revisarlo- dijo la Gryffindor  
Draco se sentó sobre la mesa y encendió una vela que sería suficiente como para que pudieran leer. No soportaba tener que estar ahí, con ella. El solo hecho de su existencia le fastidiaba enormemente. Su inferioridad lograba enfermarlo hasta puntos exagerados. Era imposible resistirse a humillarla, no siendo lo que era. Ahí estaba, sacando libros como un insoportable ratón de biblioteca, con su bufanda de los colores de Gryffindor y su perfecto uniforme escolar.

El trabajo que estaban tratando de realizar se les había encargado hacia varias semanas, desde su primer día de clases pero el odio mutuo a socializar hizo que lo dejaran al ultimo. Pronto llegó la hora de presentarlo, y perder el año, no les convenía.  
- ¿Por qué rayos no haces nada más que mirarme? ¿ACASO CRES QUE HARE EL TRABAJO YO SOLA? ¿O ACASO ES MUY DIFICIL PARA UN MALFOY UTILIZAR EL CEREBRO? -Dijo mientras tiraba un libro sobre la polvorienta mesa y jalaba una silla para sentarse.  
¿Pero quien se creía esa inmunda para hablarle así a alguien tan superior como el?- solo pensaba eso mientras sus ojos grises no dejaban de ver con desprecio a Hermione.  
- LO QUE ES DIFICIL PARA UN MALFOY ES TRATAR DE TRABAJAR CON UNA INMUNDA SANGRE SUCIA - dijo el chico de manera hiriente a la castaña  
Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces dio un puñetazo en la cara de Draco como o tal vez más fuerte del que le dio en tercer año.  
Draco se sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. Al principio, Hermione no había notado el hecho de que estaba sola, completamente sola con un Slytherin que no tendría la menor piedad tratándose de ella. Había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo comprobó cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los grises llenos de odio desbordante del rubio. Ya antes se había atrevido a golpearlo, y por estar acompañada había salido viva para contarlo; aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.  
El Slytherin se levanto bruscamente de la mesa tirando la silla por detrás, se acercó a la castaña y con una fuerza exageradamente brutal la tomo del cabello esponjado y la obligo a salir de la silla no precisamente de pie. La llevo arrastrando hacia la pared de piedra donde con su otra mano la tomo del suéter gris y la obligo a ponerse de pie azotándola contra la fría pared. Pronto tomo las dos manos de Hermione y las puso arriba de su cabeza, y fuertemente apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, entonces Draco le dijo:  
- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, LO PROMETI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME GOLPEASTE Y AHORA LO VOY A CUMPLIR. TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME GRANGER!


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi regreso

- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, LO PROMETI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME GOLPEASTE Y AHORA LO VOY A CUMPLIR. TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME GRANGER!  
El corazón de Hermione latía velozmente mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Draco pudo ver cómo su pecho elevaba y cedía ante cada inhalación y exhalación.  
-¿QUE? ACASO VAS A LASTIMARME JAJAJA - dijo ella en tono irónico tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.- ACASO… ¿VAS A MATARME?

- Aún no lo decido.- dijo sonriendo. – es por eso, que una impura no debe meterse con un futuro morti...- Draco no termino su frase y de un tirón la arrastró pasando estanterías y mesas mientras que ella forcejeaba y trataba de no gritar de dolor. Se resistía a caminar por donde él la llevaba, pero aquello no servía de nada; Draco era más fuerte y la arrastraba con facilidad. Pasaron unos cuantos estantes de la biblioteca y pararon frente a la Sección Prohibida.  
- Ya lo decidí.- dijo Draco serenamente - Mejor espero a salir de Hogwarts para matarte, y créeme será lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida - dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de la sección prohibida. – Por ahora, solo te dejaré aquí. Ya veremos qué explicación darás en la mañana cuando te encuentren…  
-DIRE QUE TU ME ENCERRASTE-grito entrecortadamente la castaña sin evitar la desesperación y el llanto de dolor en su voz  
-JAJAJA – rio irónicamente Draco- Yo me encargo de que" Casualmente" te encuentre Snape, Y YA VEREMOS A QUIEN LE CREEN.  
El rubio lanzó a Hermione adentro de la sección prohibida dejando que cayera sobre el suelo helado donde la única luz que había era la de la luna entrando por las ventanas.  
- Buenas noches, Granger.- dijo Draco, pero justo cuando pretendía irse, la gran puerta de la sección prohibida se cerró, dejándolos a ambos adentro.  
"Era como si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde siempre."  
Los dos miraban la puerta cerrada sin decir nada, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir Draco parado frente a la puerta y Hermione todavía en el suelo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.  
– ¡Eres tan estúpido que dejaste que la puerta se cerrara tras de ti! ESO SUPERA TUS ALCANCES MALFOY JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Hermione seguía riéndose sin cansancio, parecía casi no poder respirar. Draco podía sentir la sangre correr, estaba lleno de ira. Estaba siendo humillado nada más y nada menos que por una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tomar entre sus manos aquel delicado cuello y aplastarlo, sin dejar absolutamente nada de él.  
Hermione no podía respirar. La risa no se lo permitía.  
- Siempre te creí capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ¡pero no algo tan estúpido!  
La castaña de cabello ondulado y largo se incorporó tranquilizándose. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Draco, tan pronto se incorporo Hermione volteó velozmente, la tomo con una mano por el cuello de la blusa y con la otra apretó fuertemente su brazo jalándolo, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar  
Draco tomo todas las fuerzas y el odio que tenia hacia la castaña y la aventó fuertemente hacia una estantería haciendo que su cabeza pegara duramente contra el apartado.  
- ¡MALDITA SEAS GRANGER DE ESTA NO SALES ¡! – grito Draco mas que furioso, Hermione estaba tirada en el helado suelo de la sección prohibida agarrándose la cabeza y tratando de sacar su varita de manera que el Slytherin no se diera cuenta.  
Todo esto mientras ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que en ese momento sucedía; un libro, SI SEÑORES, un libro antiguo, grande y pesado había caído en el momento en que el rubio lanzo a la Gryffindor hacia el estante de la biblioteca, pero no cualquier libro, este extrañamente pasaba las hojas rápidamente como si una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo obligara a hacerlo.  
De repente Hermione consiguió sacar su varita y apunto al chico de pálidas y finas facciones con ella.  
- TE ATREVES A HACERME ALGO Y YA VERAS MALDITO – respondió confiada la castaña, sabiéndose ser la mejor hechicera de su edad.  
Pero al terminar de pronunciar la ultima Palabra un fuerte viento empezó a fluir en la sección prohibida, los libros caían rotundamente producto de este.  
-¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE MALFOY? – grito Hermione confundida mientras su cabello volaba.  
Draco no respondió estaba tan consternado como ella y había caído por el aire , los dos dirigieron su mirada al libro grueso y de pasta morada con ligeros bordes dorados, fue cuando por fin se dieron cuenta que de ahí venia el viento, era como si el aire saliera de él, pero al mismo tiempo los succionara.  
Todo se movían dentro del lugar, las estanterías parecían estar a punto de desplomarse unas sobre otras y las mesas temblaban sonoramente. Lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza de Hermione fue que Peeves pronto aparecería y los acusaría; sin embargo el hecho de que había una ráfaga de viento que intentaba tragarlos o tal vez alejarlos era mucho más preocupante.  
Pudieron ver como por fin cedía el viento y las paginas por primera vez empezaban a quedar quietas, por fin pararon pero no en una par de hojas exactamente.  
Los dos se levantaron lentamente y caminaron despacio hacia el libro, cuando estuvieron en frente de él, observaron que en donde había parado no eran un par de paginas, sino como un pensadero, podría decirse que un portal, parecía un espejo solo que con sustancias de diferentes colores fluyendo. Cuando bajaron la cabeza para ver lo que era con mas detenimiento una fuerza proveniente de aquel portal los empujo a ambos hacia atrás haciendo que cayeran al suelo de nuevo.  
De repente de aquel extraño portal salieron bocanadas de humo blanco, Hermione tenia la boca abierta dé la impresión y Draco trataba de ver atreves del humo.  
Pronto tras la gran cantidad de humo salió del libro disparada una silueta que no se alcanzaba a distinguir, solo se veía la sombra, pero se noto perfectamente como bajaba al suelo aun dando la espalda a los dos chicos.  
Pronto el humo se desvaneció y Hermione y Draco recobraron sus sentidos, así que poco a poco se pusieron de pie.  
Ahora se podía distinguir bien, aunque les seguía dando la espalda se podía notar que era una mujer con un hermoso vestido largo, que arrastraba un poco mas de atrás que de adelante, en color blanco con filos dorados y piedras preciosas en su corsé, además portaba unos guates del mismo color que le llegaban hasta el codo.  
Pronto volteo a ver a su derecha dejando ver su perfil al tiempo que recogía con las dos manos su vestido; era una mujer que no pasaba los 30 años de edad ,con una piel verdaderamente blanca y un cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado recogido en media coleta haciendo contraste con su porcelanica piel.  
Recorrió su vista por toda la biblioteca y entre sus labios susurro:  
- Por fin… después de casi un siglo de estar encerrada en ese libro, casi un siglo sin ver la… luz.


	3. Capitulo 3 El comienzo

Recorrió su vista por toda la biblioteca y entre sus labios susurro:  
- Por fin… después de casi un siglo de estar encerrada en ese libro, casi un siglo sin ver la… luz.  
Se dio cuenta que no estaba sola así que volteo completamente, no tenía un cuerpo escultural pero era muy linda. Al ver a Hermione y Draco tomo su vestido rápidamente por los lados y corrió hacia ellos con una sonri

sa de lado a lado.  
- POR MERLIN! ANDREW ¡!, CHARLOTTE! ESTAN VIVOS!- dijo la chica abriendo sus brazos y sus ojos negros mas grandes con una sonrisa gigantesca.

- OOH PERO QUE GENIAL ES UN OLOGRAMA! –dijo Hermione entusiasmada ;y recordando lo que dijo antes respondió- Y lo lamento pero yo no soy ninguna Charlotte… -Dijo algo desconcertada

- ¿PERO QUE LE PASA? YO NO SOY NINGUN ANDREW ¡! –dijo Draco con tono de superioridad- MI PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO…

- AHHH YA CALLATE MALFOY- dijo la castaña- NO PUEDE SER QUE TODOS TUS ASUNTOS LOS ARREGLE TU PADRE, ¡YA MADURA!

- A MI NO HABLES DE ESE MODO Y BAJA LA VISTA CUANDO TE HABLE-dijo el pálido groseramente.-RECUERDA QUE TU Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES

- GRACIAS A MERLIN QUE NO LO SOMOS, Y YO TE HABLO COMO ME VENGA EN GANA MALFOY. NO ERES MI JEFE  
La pelea fue interrumpida por la risa frenética de la chica acaba de llegar.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿y dicen no ser Charlotte y Andrew? Jajajaja pero si pelean igual que ellos jaja y por cierto, NO SOY UN OLOGRAMA SOY… UN RECUERDO.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo esta vez Draco  
- CLARO ¡! –dijo Hermione emocionada- Draco, es como el del diario de Tom Riddle , cuando Harry mato a el basilisco que se encontraba en la cámara de los secretos con la espada de Gryffindor ! CLARO!

- Excelente Charlotte ¡!- Dijo aquella mujer que mas bien era un recuerdo- jajaa ¿aun me negarán que no son ustedes?

El recuerdo de aquella mujer empezó a caminar alrededor de los dos muchachos observándolos con detenimiento de arriba a abajo. Entonces dijo:  
- ¿Pero... que rayos traen puesto?- dijo el recuerdo con tono de sorpresa.  
- Pues que mas va ser- dijo Draco- el estúpido uniforme Hogwarts  
- ¿HOGWARTS?-dijo la pálida chica- Hogwarts…- esta ves lo dijo como un susurro entre sus labios  
-BUENO BASTA DE ESTO – dijo Draco repentinamente- MEJOR CERREMOS EL LIBRO, SI VIENE PEEVES Y NOS DESCUBRE NOS IRA MAL  
-NOOOOO- grito aquel recuerdo- he estado encerrada por años allí, no pueden hacerme eso.  
-ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES. ¿PORQUE ESTAR ADENTRO DE ESE LIBRO? ¿PARA QUE? –dijo con tono insolente el rubio.  
- Déjenme explicarles-dijo la mujer- Este libro es invención mía, lo cree para poder, cambiar el pasado, -explico- Puf como decirles esto…  
-¿DECIRNOS QUE? –dijo Hermione por fin  
- Amm que ustedes… bueno , amm no, ustedes no -decía la chica algo alterada- sus antepasados .. amm fueron asesinados .  
La castaña y Draco estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos..  
-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUE YO... BUENO MI ANTEPASADO FUE ASESINADO... SI DEBIA DE SER ASI YA QUE – dijo el rubio- MEJOR CERRARE ESTE ESTUPIDO LIBRO ANTES DE ALGUIEN VENGA.  
-NOOOOOOO- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo  
- Por favor... no he terminado de hablar - dijo la chica pálida , y continuó.- Bueno sus antepasados.. fueron asesinados a los 20 años, sus nombres eran, como pueden notarlo Charlotte y Andrew, ellos eran mis dos mejores amigos- dijo entristeciéndose- Cree esta cosa con todos los recuerdos que me fueron posibles recolectar para poder regresar y salvarlos, lamentablemente ya era muy vieja cuando termine el portal , así que tuve que guardar mi recuerdo, cuando estaba en mi época de juventud, aquí para que cuando alguien lo abriera, me liberara y que las personas que lo hicieran, pudieran salvarlos a ellos dos , Y AQUÍ ESTAN USTEDES.  
Los chicos seguían anonadados.  
-¿ASI QUE QUIERES QUE SALVE MI ANTEPASADO? PERO SI EL MURIO HACE MUCHO !Va! esto es una estupidez – dijo Draco.  
¿Y... Porque tendríamos que salvarnos, bueno, a nuestros antepasados?, si así es el pasado entonces creo que hay que dejarlo así, han pasado muchas cosas por alterar el tiempo - concluyo Hermione.  
-Es que… amm..-dijo el recuerdo - es que… SI USTEDES MUEREN EN EL PASADO, TAMBIEN LO HARAN AQUÍ-dijo amenazadoramente.  
-¿Qué?- dijeron Draco y Hermione.  
- ASI ES – dijo segura la chica- Y SI NO REGRESAN EN EL TIEMPO Y SALVAN SUS VIDAS.. BUENO LAS DE SUS ANTEPASADOS, MORIRAN A LA MISMA EDAD.  
El silencio invadió e lugar… El Slytherin y La Gryffindor se miraron mutuamente, entonces Hermione dijo:  
- PUES NO SE TU MALFOY, PERO YO SI QUIERO SALVAR MI VIDA  
- POR FAVOR GRANGER COMO SI TU VIDA VALIERA DEMASIADO – dijo Draco desdeñosamente- BUENO PUES EN ESE CASO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VIVIR.  
Hermione tratando de evitar el comentario anterior le dijo a la mujer:  
- Bueno, ammm, el es Draco Malfoy- dijo señalando al rubio – y mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Jamás nos dijiste tu nombre- dijo al recuerdo- ¿Como te llamas?  
-Bueno me llamo Sara, Sara Wingood.- dijo levantando su vestido y haciendo media reverencia ante ellos- Es un placer conocerlos Hermione y Draco  
- Mmmm Sara, Sara, Sara Wingood-dijo Hermione con un poco de duda entre sus labios- Yo he escuchado ese nombre, pero ¿Dónde? ¿DONDE?  
-Bueno-dijo Sara- ahora tendrán que volver todos los días para que puedan descubrir la vida y causa de muerte de... Charlotte y Andrew Blake  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Teníamos el mismo apellido?¿ERAMOS HERMANOS?- Pregunto Draco con sorpresa  
AAAAAAMMMM …. Ammmm .-Sara recorría con su vista la biblioteca mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas.- aaam ...NO… exactamente  
-OHH NOO , AAAAH NOO –decía Hermione mientras caminaba en círculos- NO NO Y NOO ahora me vas a decir que … AAAAH ¡!- exclamaba.  
-AAAA si aaaaam – decía Sara, y decidió decirlo todo de un golpe- USTEDES DOS ESTABAN CASADOS, BUENO USTEDES NO –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- SUS ANTEPASADOS.  
- ¡Qué?- dijo Draco. – ¿Dices que mi antepasado se casó con una sangre sucia!-  
Hermione se lanzó sobre Draco haciendo todo lo que posible para golpearlo. Éste la empujó lejos de él y la miró furioso.  
- TE DIJE QUE NO PUSIERAS TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS SOBRE MI –dijo el rubio  
- TE LO ADVIERTO MALDITO, SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR ASI, YA VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS, Y CREEME NO NECESITARE MI VARITA.-le grito la castaña  
Sara comenzó a reír.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, nononononono no cabe duda que dentro de ustedes existe Charlotte y Andrew, a leguas se ve el deseo mutuo - dijo Sara.  
Los chicos no oyeron lo que dijo el recuerdo, solamente se veían entre ellos con los ojos llenos de furia.  
BUENO BUENO-dijo Sara- ahora, ustedes tienen que volver en el tiempo lo mas rápido posible para averiguar la causa de muerte de sus antepasados ¿Cuándo lo harán? Les advierto que tendrán que venir TODOS los días.  
-Pero... Tenemos clases, exámenes, muchas cosas que hacer, no podremos…  
-LO HAREMOS- dijo Draco- Todas las noches estaremos aquí- y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo- YO NO VOY A MORIR POR TU INDISPOSICION GRANGER.  
Bueno esta bien- dijo Hermione

- ¡Perfecto! Tendrán que aprender a llevarse mejor, porque pasarán mucho tiempo juntos.- dijo Sara ,- Muy bien, esto será cómo ver una película, solo que estarán dentro de ella.  
-Y ¿cuando comenzamos? –dijo la Gryffindor.  
-¿En este momento si ustedes lo desean, o… tienen algo mejor que hacer?-dijo el recuerdo.  
Los dos miran hacia atrás y recordaron que la puerta se había cerrado dejándolos adentro -QUIERO EMPEZAR YA... MIENTRAS MAS TEMPRANO EMPECEMOS MEJOR.- dijo el rubio.  
-Muy bien pero , no puedo dejar que el portal se quede en libro, cualquiera , por la mañana podría entrar, cerrarlo y jamás podrían entrar o.. Volver, pero ¿Dónde lo pondré?  
Sara volteo a su izquierda y pudo ver el retrato empolvado de un mago famoso, se acercó a él, el mago dormía en una silla dorada, todo adentro del retrato, Sara con un grito le hablo.  
-ALPHARD ¡! DESPIERTA!- grito a este sacudiéndolo un poco.  
-¡SARA! ¿PERO COMO...?  
-Tu me debes un favor Alphard, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora necesito que me ayudes.  
-Como olvidarlo-exclamo el viejo del retrato- baaah jamás termine de pagártelo, ¿Qué quieres?  
Hermione y Draco miraban la escena con un aire de intriga.  
- QUE ME GUARDES ALGO Y QUE NO SE LO DIGAS A ABSOLUTAMENTE A NADIE ALPHARD –respondió Sara.

- SOY UN CUADRO ¿NO ME VES? ¿Qué VOY A PODER GUARDARTE?  
- Amm tu no, pero detrás de ti si...- dijo con astucia Sara poniendo la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo.  
- TU NUNCA CAMBIAS SARA- dijo alphard – esta bien-  
Y en ese momento El recuerdo de Sara quito el cuadro de la pared y lo dejo a un lado, pronto levanto su brazo y su mano, como si estuviera cargando algo pesado con ella. Fue cuando los dos chicos voltearon y vieron que el libro se levantaba del suelo, y justo cuando estaba a mas de 1 metro de altura, hizo un movimiento, como si lanzara algo a la pared donde se encontraba el cuadro, y en unos cuantos segundos el libro voló velozmente totalmente abierto hacia la pared, y se pego en ella por la parte del portal. El rubio y la castaña estaban impresionados ¿Cómo hacia eso sin varita?  
- ¿Qué como lo hago?- dijo como si pudiera leer sus mentes, los chicos solo dijeron si con la cabeza- jajaja les diré un secreto- dijo Sara casi como un susurro acercándose a ellos, y ya cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia les dijo: soy una bruja …  
Así rápidamente regreso al lugar donde el libro estaba pegado de par en par del lado del portal a la pared, y sin tocarlo hizo como si lo empujara, haciéndolo traspasar la pared.  
Así, la pasta del libro comenzó a desaparecer y se podía observar el pequeño portal sobre el lugar donde debería estar el cuadro.  
Sara boleto a ver a sus acompañantes, tenían la boca completamente abierta. ¿COMO UN RECUERDO PODRIA TENER TANTO PODER?  
- Lo se lo se- dijo Sara moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – es pequeño, esperen un momento.  
Fue entonces cuando tomo su vestido y camino justo para ponerse enfrente del portal, que era como un gran hoyo en la pared, en forma de círculo, pero los colores que tenía fluían y eran bellísimos.  
Pronto Sara puso sus manos abiertas en frente de ella e hizo como si estuviera separando algo, al mismo tiempo el portal se hizo cien veces más grande. Se sacudió las manos y dijo:  
- Listo, ya pueden entrar- dijo haciéndose a un lado al tiempo que hacia una seña con la mano y tomando por un lado su hermoso vestido blanco.  
Draco, a paso decidido traspasó el portal y Hermione lo hizo minutos después, no sin antes decirle gracias a Sara.  
Pronto sintieron como caían al abismo, pero la sensación terminó cuando toparon con tierra firme.  
Los dos sintieron como sus fosas nasales se llenaban de tierra por haber caído boca abajo sobre ella. Se incorporaron y pudieron notar que estaban en un día verdaderamente caluroso.  
Era verdaderamente increíble lo que sus ojos veían, muchas personas, la mayoría elegantemente vestidas, transitaban por lo que parecía un camino lleno de negocios y carruajes que aparentemente se movían solos, y los que no, eran tirados por unicornios.  
Los hombres usaban un esmoquin demostrando su clase social, y las mujeres largos vestidos, como el que llevaba Sara solo que de diferentes colores, las sombrillas volaban arriba de ellas y un elfo doméstico las acompañaba en caso de no ir con otra persona. Definitivamente, era la época de Sara.  
Hermione se dirigió hacia una campesina que estaba ahí, le hablo, pero definitivamente esta la ignoro, fue cuando Hermione por fin le hablo a Draco.  
- NO NOS PUEDEN VER  
- ¡!NO ME DIGAS GRANGER ¡- dijo en tono de burla

Draco se quedó observando fijamente en lo que parecía un bar café ,que estaba justo frente a ellos. Hermione trató de ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención, mas no vio nada fuera de lo común. Fue entonces cuando el rubio la tomó nuevamente por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el café. Al entrar ella pudo ver a muchos hombres tomando y riendo, algunos estaban acompañados por mujeres jóvenes y hermosas. Aquel lugar tenía una música de rockola bastante vieja, pero que le daba un ambiente al lugar algo bohemio y elegante. Pronto se vio frente una mesa y Hermione entendió el porqué de su repentino interés en aquel sitio.  
Tres personas estaban sentadas en ella, una era Sara, un hombre desconocido y el otro era…  
- No puede ser.- dijo Hermione impresionada-


	4. Capitulo 4 El mar y sus secretos

_**Hola, gracias por seguir la historia, a partir de este chapt surgirán cambios :D y asi conforme avanze la historia**_

Tres personas estaban sentadas en ella, una era Sara, un hombre desconocido y el otro era…  
- No puede ser.- dijo Hermione impresionada- Eres tu  
Parecía algo simplemente sobrenatural. El joven que estaba frente a ella, era el vivo retrato de Draco. Su cabello rubio, cayendo por su frente libremente y sus ojos grises era inconfundibles. Hasta la misma expresión de superioridad estaba impregnada en él. Sus gestos eran fríos y a la vez intensos. Era el antepasado de Draco, no cabía duda alguna.

- No tonta.- aclaró Draco – Es Andrew  
- Eres tú definitivamente, en tu rostro se ve reflejado la estupidez – dijo Hermione  
- Cállate Granger.- dijo Draco agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y acercándola lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oído. - ¿Por algo te casaste conmigo ¿¡no es así?  
Hermione quiso responder ante esto pero de repente apareció Sara atrás de los dos chicos y les dijo:  
Antes de esto, necesitan ver algo. Y con esto la castaña y el rubio desaparecieron.  
Hermione y Draco pronto se encontraban en un barco, iban por el mar a toda velocidad. Hermione alzo la cabeza y vio perfectamente las velas y la bandera que portaba el barco, y olvidando que era solo un recuerdo, no pudo evitar atemorizarse.  
-Malfoy…. Ya viste donde estamos – dijo la chica sin dejar de ver el barco  
-POR SUPUESTO GRANGEN NO ESTOY CIEGO, ES UN BARCO, DUUH  
Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en símbolo de negación, y en su cara se notaba la confusión y angustia.  
-MALFOY, NO ES CUALQUIER BARCO, ES UN BARCO PIRATA- dijo la chica señalando la bandera en forma de calavera que portaba la nave.  
Parecía que no había nadie en el barco, era un día muy caluroso, y a Hermione le hubiera gustado aventarse al mar para refrescarse.  
Pero un hombre que se encontraba en lo alto del barco, traía puesto botas y pantalón holgado portando una mano de metal salió y grito:  
-BARCO A LA VISTA.-  
La castaña y el rubio no supieron que hacer cuando muchos hombres comenzaron a salir por todas partes, salían de botes, cubetas, y de cuartos para acercarse al borde de la nave y ver de que se trataba. Pasaban por los lados de los dos chicos.  
Hermione reconoció el barco a lejanía, con todos esos lujos, su diseño, y sobretodo la bandera que traía puesta, era un barco ingles lleno de corsarios.  
-ESTO NO SE PONDRA BIEN MALFOY- dijo la castaña.  
- GRANGER…DE ESO NO HAY DUDA – le respondió Draco.  
Los hombres corrían de un lado para otro con armas de todo tipo, se trepaban en sogas, cargaban cañones, era todo un caos. La marea aumentaba, y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el viento golpeaba el cabello de todos con impresionante fuerza, era en parte algo muy hermoso. El barco ingles se acercaba mas, era obvio que buscaban algo.  
- ¿QUE HACEMOS? –dijo un pirata a otro que se encontraba a su lado  
- ESPERAR- dijo el hombre- NO NOS HAN DADO ORDENES – dijo el hombre volteando a ver el camarote principal, el del capitán, que tenia puertas de cristal con madera y dentro de él se veían unas cortinas color verde olivo.

Los ingleses pusieron una tabla entre los dos barcos, haciendo un puente de madera por el cual, los elegantes británicos pasaban hacia el barco donde Hermione y Draco se encontraban. Los piratas hicieron un medio círculo alrededor de ellos.  
Más de una docena de hombres pasaban hacia la embarcación ¿Por qué no hacían nada los piratas? ¿Donde estaba el capitán?  
Los dos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que el ultimo en pasar fue un hombre de cabellera rubia y finas facciones, era Andrew Blake y atrás de él se pusieron los demás hombres, con armas y varitas en mano.  
- ¿DONDE ESTA SU CAPITAN?- dijo el rubio.- los piratas voltearon a ver el camarote principal, pero esta vez estaba abierto, y las cortinas ondeaban producto del aire.  
Pronto, los piratas comenzaron abrirse de atrás hacia delante en dos filas, de par en par, dejando pasar a alguien, el rubio y la castaña no podían vislumbrar bien de quien se trataba ya que estaban desde un costado. Por fin termino de pasar la persona entre las dos filas, y sonó una voz muy conocida para el rubio y Hermione. Una mujer castaña de cabello esponjado, caminaba entre los piratas, traía puesta una blusa dejando ver sus hombros llenos de pecas, traía botas negras y pantalón.  
- ¿CHARLOTTE? – dijo Draco viéndola impresionado, era el antepasado de Hermione Granger hecha mujer. Hermione simplemente no articulaba palabra, era ella, la persona a la que veía todos los días en el espejo  
-¿QUIEN ME BUSCA?- dijo la castaña de botas y guayabera blanca rompiendo el silencio. Los británicos elegantes comenzaron a reír, les parecía gracioso que una mujer insinuara que era la dueña de aquel barco.  
- BUSCO AL CAPITAN, SEÑORITA- dijo Andrew Blake el cual tomaba con gracia el hecho de creer que la chica era el capitán.  
- YO SOY LA CAPITANA IDIOTA- dijo la rubia al tiempo en que los piratas sacaban sus espadas.  
-Bueno señora "capitán"- dijo el rubio con aire altivo- me temo informarle que su tripulación será arrestada por los cargos de robo a mano armada, abuso de confianza, y por entrar a mares del mundo mágico, saben perfectamente que se les tenía prohibido…  
- ME TEMO QUE YO NO SIGO REGLAS – dijo la castaña alzando la barbilla y caminando a Andrew  
-¿Cuál es su nombre… capitana?- dijo el rubio en tono de burla.  
- Helen, Helen King – dijo la chica sin quietarle los ojos de encima al rubio.  
-¿HELEN?-dijeron Draco y Hermione al unísono, así no se llamaba la chica ¿Por qué dar otro nombre?  
- Bueno capitana… King – esta arrestada por piratería y todo lo que conlleva.  
- Vamos- dijo la chica acercándose aun mas- ¿no habrá forma de... Arreglarlo?  
- NO KING- dijo el rubio cortantemente. TU ERES UNA RATA DE DOS PATAS.  
-NO, TU SI LO ERES- dijo la pirata alzando más la barbilla- ERES UN RICO MAS, NO DUDARIA EN QUE LE ROBAS A LOS CAMPESINOS LO UNICO QUE TIENEN, YO TE ROBO A TI Y SE LO DEVUELVO A ELLOS, AHORA DIME ¿Quién es la rata ahora?  
Se formo un gran silencio en el barco  
-Según estoy enterada, - dijo la chica alejándose del rubio y acercándose a su tripulación- que el capitán, en este caso capitana, si llega a un acuerdo con su captor, este puede liberar a la tropa ¿verdad? – dijo la chica audazmente.  
- Bien King…- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.- este es mi trato, pasaras por la tabla del pirata y tu tripulación será libre, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.- dijo Andrew desdeñosamente- eso si King, ninguno de tu tripulación te podrá ayudar a subir por el barco.  
-¿la tabla del pirata?- dijo Draco confundido  
- SI MALFOY – respondió Hermione asustada- la tabla del pirata, es por donde pasan todos los traidores para luego saltar al mar. Para los piratas es una deshonra pasar por esa tabla.  
-HECHO- dijo la chica pirata estrechándole la mano al rubio.-LO QUE SEA POR MI TRIPULACION  
Y así fue, en el borde del barco los ingleses colocaron una tabla larga de madera y la sujetaron con cuerdas.  
La castaña no parecía preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Hermione y Draco se acercaron para ver la escena más de cerca.  
- PORFAVOR KING- dijo Andrew mientras tendía su mano a la chica para ayudarla a subir, pero la chica simplemente la ignoro y subió ella sola.  
- Capitana King, por favor.-dijo la chica ya arriba de la tabla.  
- ¿Por qué jamás pregunto mi nombre capitana?- dijo el rubio irónicamente mientras la chica caminaba por la tabla pero paro en seco y volteo completo.  
- NO NESECITO SABER SU NOMBRE, A LEGUAS SU VE, ESTIRADO, PREPOTENTE, CREIDO, AMBICIOSO, EL AIRE DE TODO UN IMBECIL- dijo la castaña, todos comenzaron a reír, incluso la tropa inglesa.  
- MIRE QUIEN LO DICE... LA CHICA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE CAER DE LA BORDA DE SU PROPIO BARCO- respondió el rubio.  
- LIBERARA A MI TROPA SI ME TIRO, ES UN TRATO Y ESPERO QUE NO LO ROMPA.-dijo la castaña pirata mientras caminaba de espaldas al final de la tabla mientras seguía viendo a Andrew.  
- Le doy mi palabra capitana King- dijo el rubio con una medio sonrisa  
- Pues con su permiso, señor prepotente- y con esto salto de la borda.  
Hermione esbozo una media sonrisa, pero Draco parecía enojado  
La tripulación inglesa rio por el sobrenombre que la chica le había puesto al rubio, era demasiado cómico que alguien le dijera sus verdades y mucho mas que lo hubiera hecho una mujer.  
-ESTA LIBRES- dijo el chico rubio caminado de regreso a la tabla de separación entre los dos barcos, paso por ella al final de todos sus acompañantes y antes de llegar a su barco recordó.  
-EL AGUA JAMAS SE ESCUCHO- dijo el rubio entre su mente. EL AGUA JAMAS SE ESCUHO MALDITA SEA- pero esta vez lo grito y antes de que pudiera regresar la barco pirata, la tripulación de la castaña ya había quitado la tabla. Y esta saludaba burlándose de el.  
Hermione lo comprendió en el momento que salto "Helen" ella era una bruja y podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Incluso desaparecer en el mar y aparecer en su barco si ella lo deseara. Pero de repente todo se puso negro y cuando los dos jóvenes pudieron ver otra vez, ya se encontraban en un gran bosque.  
Ahí estaba Sara , la de ese tiempo, caminado de un lado a otro con una gran bolsa, parecía esperar a alguien, no pasaron mas de cinco segundos cuando el antepasado de la castaña apareció.  
- CHARLOTTE BROOKS ME TENIAS CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO- dijo Sara corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.  
- Tranquila ya estoy aquí- dijo la castaña recibiendo la gran bolsa.  
Charlotte comenzó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa, era un vestido muy sencillo color blanco y unas zapatillas muy sencillas, nada que ver con la vestimenta de Sara, que traía un vestido rosa pastel muy elegante, y un peinado sofisticado.

- Si se llama Charlotte. ¿porque dijo que se llamaba Helen King?- dijo Hermione

- GRANGER ES OBVIO, ella da ese nombre para que no descubran quien es en realidad.-dijo el rubio

- TE DEBO UNA SARA- dijo la castaña abrazando de nuevo a su amiga y con esto corrió detrás de un gran arbusto para cambiarse de ropa, los pantalones por el vestido, las botas por las sandalias.

- TU MADRASTRA TE VINO A BUSCAR- dijo Sara mientras la castaña se cambiaba – YA NO SE CREIA EL CUENTO DE QUE ESTABAS PASANDO UNAS NOCHES EN MI CASA.  
- ¿alguien mas vino a buscarme?- dijo Charlotte aun detrás del arbusto.  
- Muchos campesinos, te trajeron muchas cosas, dicen que no tienen como pagarte…-dijo la amiga de la castaña- Charlotte Brooks o mejor dicho Helen King robando a ricos para darlo a campesinos, suena demasiado bello…según me entere salvaste a tu tripulación hace días¿ porque esperaste tanto para volver?  
- Si volvía me encontrarían mas fácil Sara-dijo la chica  
Por fin la castaña salió del arbusto, con su vestido blanco y sandalias. Y las ropas de mar en la mano.  
- ¡que haría yo sin ti Sara Wingood¡ - dijo Charlotte besando a su amiga en la mejilla- GRACIAS POR TODO, AHORA NECESITO IR A MI CASA, PORFAVOR LLEVATE ESTO, SI LO VE MI HERMANA O MI MADRASTRA SABRIAN MI SECRETO.Y EL PORQUE TANTAS VISITAS A TU CASA.¿A DONDE IRAS AHORA?  
- TENGO QUE IR A VER A UN AMIGO, REGRESO DE UN VIAJE Y LO VERE EN EL BAR DE EL CENTRO…CUIDATE MUCHO CHARLOTTE.  
Y con esto la castaña salió corriendo.  
Hermione y Draco aparecieron de nuevo en el establecimiento donde estaban antes de llegar a altamar en el barco de "Helen King".Al parecer Sara ya había llegado a la reunión con su amigo Andrew Blake

- Y entonces Blake ¿Cuándo piensas casarte?- dijo el hombre que no sabían quién era, pero que hablaba animadamente.  
- ¿Casarme? - dijo él riendo. – Hay tantas… ¿por qué escoger solo a una?  
-Si que eres muy idiota – dijo Sara después de beber un vaso que parecía whiski puro de malta – Pero ya hablaremos cuando te enamores Blake, ya hablaremos.- Dijo la chica mientras bebía otro sorbo- Ahh te conozco a la perfección Andrew, no por nada soy tu mejor amiga  
- Por la amistad- dijo el hombre desconocido levantando su copa – ¡SALUD!- dijeron los tres al unísono  
- JAJAJA Sara Sara Sara- decía Andrew- A ti te tengo tanta confianza que te cuento todo, ese ha sido mi error lo reconozco- dijo el rubio sirviéndose un poco mas de. whisky.- Pero es que tu me entiendes mujer, no eres como las otras , es mas eres como un hermano para mi, me acompañas en todo, y eres la única mujer a la que de verdad le tengo respeto .  
- ¿Por qué no le pides la mano a Georgette?-dijo el hombre. – Es de buena familia.  
Andrew levantó una ceja, gesto que Draco había heredado.  
-¿Georgette? No gracias, yo paso…- dijo mientras tomaba mas de la mitad del vaso el rubio  
- Pues ella se ve muy ilusionada...- Se metió Sara  
- Yo no le doy ilusiones.- dijo Andrew descaradamente. – Ella se las hace sola…  
Draco río. Encontraba muy gracioso verse a él mismo en aquellas vestimentas tan antiguas, y sin embargo, hablando exactamente como él lo haría.  
- Bueno.- dijo el hombre desconocido. –Tú no tienes problemas con ello. Cuando quieras señalas a una doncella con el dedo y se casan. Y tu Sara, eres verdaderamente bella e inteligente, muchos hombres te pretenden pero tú simplemente no das el si, prefieres irte de parranda con este… Descarado – los tres comenzaron a reír levantando sus copas - Yo no puedo hacer eso, debo encontrar a una rápidamente… no quiero envejecer solo.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sara – ¡Aún falta mucho para eso!- dijo burlándose con Andrew.  
- ¡Pero no tengo su fortuna! Ustedes dos son ricos, millonarios, yo no. ¡Ninguna señorita de clase quiere casarse con alguien que no tenga dinero para mantenerla como una reina!  
- Mira- dijo el rubio levantando su copa, las mujeres, son todas unas interesadas. – Sara lo volteo a ver´, como si en sus ojos empezara la furia, su cabello negro había caído en su blanco hombro.- Bueno menos tu Sara- dijo aclarando- No tienen nada en el cerebro, lo único que saben hacer bien es cuidar a los hijos y por eso hay que mantenerlas en la casa. Y para colmo pretenden que el marido, que es quien gana el dinero trabajando, las mantenga. Son como una plaga.- dijo Andrew  
- ¡Pero son buenas!- dijo el desconocido. – Por favor ¡admitámoslo! Sin ellas la vida sería aburrida. Esas curvas, esas caritas... dios mío ¡qué haría yo sin mujeres!  
Hermione tenía una cara de ofendida única.  
- IDIOTAS- respondió Sara mientras se tomaba de un trago lo que restaba del vaso. Los dos hombres comenzaron a reír.  
SI SARA SON UNOS IDIOTAS, MACHISTAS...- dijo Hermione  
- ¡Ya cállate Granger!- dijo Draco. – Estamos en una edad machista recuérdalo.- Draco miró despectivamente a Hermione y ella le devolvió la mirada.  
- ¿Cómo fue que decidí casarme con ésta? - dijo Draco tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo aquello. Hermione era una insufrible sabelotodo, sangre sucia, y nada atractiva ¿Cómo pudo él, el Príncipe de Slytherin, fijar sus ojos en alguien así? Ni en el pasado, ni en el presente, ni en el futuro había explicación coherente.  
- jajaja esa es una buena pregunta Draco- dijo Sara, pero no la que estaba sentada con los dos hombres sino el recuerdo, que los tomo por sorpresa en la parte de atrás- no se si lamentablemente pero, en realidad en quien fijaste tus ojos primeramente no fue en Charlotte sino en su hermana, Clarette  
- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo Draco. – Tenía que haber alguna explicación razonable.  
– Vas a ver tú mismo lo que sucedió para que te casarás con Charlotte, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que ella es muy diferente a Clarette. Lo único que ambas tienen en común es que son intensas. Charlotte técnicamente vivía una vida sin reglas, era como el aire, iba y venia sin rumbo fijo- dijo la chica de pelo negro y piel blanca- Bueno me voy, suerte.  
-AHH PORQUE TUVE QUE AVENTARTE A AQUEL ESTANTE PARA QUE SE CAYERA EL LIBRO GRANGER! – dijo Draco pateando una silla.  
-PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA SALVAJE- le respondió.  
- Cállate la boca Granger antes de que te la parta de un golpe.  
- ¿Eres tan cobarde como para golpearme Malfoy?  
Draco paró un instante fijando sus ojos grises en ella firmemente. El contacto visual se rompió cuando notaron que Andrew estaba saliendo de aquel lugar, Draco tomo a Hermione del brazo y la obligo a caminar velozmente para alcanzarlo.  
Hermione se quedó callada el resto del camino. Draco no era capaz de pegarle, pero decirle aquello había servido para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.  
Llegaron a un bosque, el sol de la tarde pegaba cada vez más fuerte. Hermione y Draco habían empezado a sudar y ya estaban cansados de seguir al antepasado de Draco, cuando de repente éste se paró. Un hombre se encontraba recargado en un árbol. Tenía un sobretodo negro puesto, por lo que no se podía vislumbrar su rostro, tenia los brazos cruzados, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.  
- Por fin llegaste.- dijo el desconocido.  
- Estaba ocupado. ¿Y qué noticias me tienes?- respondió el rubio  
El hombre caminó hacia Andrew mientras se quitaba la capucha negra… pronto se pudo ver a la perfección de quien se trataba, era un inconfundible chico de pelo azabache y ojos rotundamente verdes: era el antepasado de Harry Potter.  
-HARRY – exclamo Hermione  
- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAGO PLATICANDO CON SAN POTTER?  
Pero la atención se presto de nuevo a la escena de la plática entre Andrew y "Harry"  
-¿Qué noticias me traes Jack?  
-JACK, SE LLAMA JACK – grito Hermione  
- ¿QUE ESTAS SORDA O QUE?- dijo el rubio  
- Los gitanos han dejado la zona sur, vienen desde España, se dirigen hacia acá. Sabes muy bien sus demandas, y sabes la clase de criaturas que son.- dijo Jack sacando su varita y limpiándola con su sobretodo.  
- Se la clase de… ¿las llamaste criaturas?- dijo Andrew fríamente- dicen ser magos y solo son unos… UN PELIGRO PARA LA PUREZA DEL MUNDO MAGICO…  
- Entonces creo que tratare de impedirlo, no te garantizo nada Blake – Dijo Jack  
- No, creo que por ahora será mejor que te infiltres en ellos- dijo Andrew.  
¿Harry llevándose bien con Malfoy ¡Aquello no podía pasar ni en sueños! Sin embargo sucedía. Parecían llevarse muy bien juntos contra cualquier razón lógica. A la memoria de Hermione volvió entonces el recuerdo de su primer día en Hogwarts. Harry había sido interceptado por Draco y éste le había propuesto unírsele, a lo que su amigo respondió con un "no" rotundo, cambiando el destino ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en aquel preciso instante él hubiera aceptado ser amigo de Malfoy? Comprendió entonces, que se trataba simplemente de las decisiones que se tomaban en el ambiente en el cual la persona se desarrollaba. En el presente, Harry hizo amistad anteriormente con Ron, por lo que aceptar la de un chico que despreciaba al pelirrojo no era posible para él; pero en el pasado las situaciones variaban, por lo que seguramente, los resultados también.  
- ¡Va! como quieras … yo te informo de cualquier cambio de … plan - dijo el ojo verde  
- Perfecto- dijo el rubio

Los gitanos eran una raza intermedia, no eran considerados magos, pero tampoco eran considerados muggles. Repudiados por ambos lados, su única salida era viajar y vivían nómadamente robando o engañando, pues en eso eran expertos  
Andrew siguió caminado, ya no con la misma velocidad, pero si esquivando ramas y tratándose de ir por el lado de la sombra, pronto llego a un rio, se sentó en el borde y se interno es sus pensamientos. Hermione se arrimó a un árbol mientras Draco se sacaba la corbata que ya le estaba molestando bastante. Pero se oían ramas crujir a lo lejos alguien se acercaba, son embargo Andrew en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta.  
¿En que pensaba? Pues en la maldita pirata que le había tomado el pelo, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa…?  
Los crujidos se hacían mas fuertes y enfrente del lago por los arbustos y arboles se veía una cabellera castaña moverse con rapidez, era Charlotte corriendo por el bosque, pero Andrew estaba tan sumiso que no se dio cuenta. La Castaña y Draco prefirieron seguir a la muchcha que corría muy velozmente.  
El vestido de Charlotte era verdaderamente humilde a comparación de los que ya habían visto antes, o a los que usaba Sara, daba la impresión de que la castaña no fuera de sociedad, y de eso se dieron cuenta los dos jóvenes.  
- ¿Ves Granger?- dijo finalmente el rubio. – En el pasado, presente y futuro siempre serás una más del montón, junto a los inferiores.  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia.  
- Y tú siempre serás un imbécil, pasado, presente y futuro.  
Los dos se detuvieron al verse frente una casa grande, obviamente esta si pertenecía a gente adinerada. Charlotte entro por la puerta de atrás. Hermione notó la sonrisa esbozándose en el rostro del rubio.  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rio irónicamente Draco- mírate, pero si eras una criada.  
-CALLATE MALFOY- dijo la castaña furiosa.  
Ambos entraron en una cocina inmensa donde minutos antes había entrado el antepasado de Hermione, había muchas mujeres cocinando. Una de ellas se levantó de una mesa y corrió hacia la chica que recién acaba de llegar.  
-¡MI NIÑA¡- dijo una mujer de humildes vestimentas ¿te hemos extrañado mucho.. ¿Dónde has estado?  
-Eso no importa nana , lo que importa es que regrese …  
- ¿Nana?- dijo Draco, - creí q eras una criada…  
Pronto la chica decidió quitarse los humildes zapatos que traía puestos para hacer el mas mínimo ruido, llevándolos en la mano subió apresuradamente las escaleras, El Slytherin y La Gryffindor la siguieron, pronto paso un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros y cosas lujosas y entro a una elegantísima habitación , los dos invitados se quedaron anonadados de tantos lujos, Charlotte cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo para que ningún ruido sonara, después se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si .  
¿PERO QUE RAYOS...? –dijo el rubio mientras veía cada una de las fotos de la habitación, ahí estaba la chica castaña retratada con vestidos y joyas verdaderamente costosas.  
En esos momentos ella estaba encerrada en el baño. Hermione estaba igual de sorprendida que Draco.  
- Qué razones tiene para vestirse como plebeya cuando no lo es…- se dijo en voz alta la castaña- seguramente Andrew no sabe que ella tiene dinero, ha de pensar por la vestimenta que usaba en el barco que es una pirata mas…  
- Sí…pero ¿por qué lo hace?- dijo Draco.  
Mira esto- dijo Hermione tomando una de las fotos de un buro- Es Sara, con Charlotte, y se están riendo- exclamo mientras se la enseñaba al rubio.  
- Entonces …  
Pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que detrás de ellos había aparecido Sara y les dijo – HOLA, ¿Cómo van?  
- Estamos algo confundidos.- dijo Hermione.  
- Si, por eso me aparecí,- dijo la chica acomodando su vestido,- Bueno por lo que veo ya se dieron cuenta de lo... especial que es Charlotte  
- Ja y vaya que lo es, miraque andar de pirata, robar y vestirse como plebeya, teniendo tanto dinero debe ser de alguien muy… especial- dijo sarcásticamente Draco  
- Miren les contare su historia rápido – dijo tomándolos a los dos por las manos- Ella es hija de James Brooks un rico y maravilloso mago y Helen King, la mas famosa pirata, del ultimo… bueno de mi ultimo siglo.  
- POR ESO DIO ESE NOMBRE A ANDREW-dijo Draco.  
-Seguramente fue una pirata muy valiente- dijo Hermione que seguía viendo los cuadros  
Si, era una mujer demasiado valiente para decirles- dijo Sara- en sus primeras embarcaciones tuvo que vestirse de hombre para que no la vieran, ahí conoció a James, este descubrió su secreto, y se enamoro de su valentía y ella de el.-hizo una pausa y continuo- Su único defecto era el parecer no tenerlos, después de tener a Charlotte, decidió ir a buscar tierras nuevas, ella no soportaba estar encerrada  
¿Y James?- pregunto Hermione- ¿Qué paso después de la muerte de Helen, se volvió a casar verdad?  
-SI –dijo rotundamente mente Sara- El señor Brooks se caso con Laurence Smith, una mujer 10 años menor que él.  
- Y de ese matrimonio nació Clarette ¿No es así? – respondió Draco  
- Exacto-dijo Sara- A pesar de que muchas personas dudaron de que en realidad fuera una Brooks.  
-Bueno, James, ¿Esta viviendo con la tres?  
-No- dijo Sara dirigiéndose a la otra parte de la habitación- El señor Brooks, murió.  
-Hermione se tapo la boca dé la impresión, mientras Draco seguía como si nada.  
-Pero... ¿Como...?- le pregunto la castaña.  
-Sera mejor que ustedes dos lo vean con sus propios ojos.- dijo Sara- y en ese momento desapareció. Y segundos después también lo hicieron Hermione y Draco.  
Se encontraron en un despacho, al parecer era de la misma casa solo que todo era mucho más nuevo.  
Hermione se percato rápidamente de la hermosa escena que estaba ante sus ojos, Su padre, si el papa de Hermione usaba ropas de la época y la tenia a ella sentada con un bello vestido en sus piernas, si, ERA HERMIONE A L0S 10 AÑOS.

_**Pronto se darán cuenta que los piratas ... no son del todo buenos sin embargo hay sus exepciones :)**_


	5. Capitulo 5 La cabaña del bosque

_**Hola, bueno gracias por seguir la historia, por favor comenten que tal les parece, así sabre su punto de vista :) **_

_****_Hermione se percato rápidamente de la hermosa escena que estaba ante sus ojos, Su padre, si el papa de Hermione usaba ropas de la época y la tenia a ella sentada con un bello vestido en sus piernas, si, ERA HERMIONE A L0S 10 AÑOS. Todo tan hermoso alumbrado solo por velas y la luz de la luna que entraba por un vitral justo por detrás del padre y la hija  
Pronto se fue acercando lentamente, mientras Draco seguía viendo unos libros que se encontraban ahí, entre algunos títulos era: Magia oscura

El padre de Hermione, que en realidad en ese tiempo era el señor Brooks estaba escuchando atentamente lo que leía su pequeña hija. Hermione se poso atrás de ellos y pudo ver lo que leía, quedo verdaderamente sorprendida: Ciencia de la Magia y Aritmancia. ¿Acaso la niña no era muy pequeña para leer eso?  
Comenzaron a escucharse ruidos afuera del despacho, Hermione y Draco se miraron, escucharon un grito desgarrador, era de mujer, algo no estaba bien.  
Charlotte volteo a ver a ver a su padre asustada y le pregunto.  
-¿QUE PASA PAPA? ¿QUIEN ENTRO A LA CASA? ¿PORQUE LAURENCE GRITO?  
James tratando de tranquilizarla tomo su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho-Todo estará bien, tu estarás bien -dijo el hombre.  
Se paro de la silla donde se encontraban, la cargo en un brazo y la metió adentro de un estante lleno de hojas y libros.  
La pequeña Charlotte entraba perfecto, parecía como si hubiera sido diseñado para ella, adentro sobresalía una palanca. Antes de cerrar la puerta, su padre le dijo.  
-Mi vida, eso es lo que eres, recuérdalo siempre, jala la palanca, te llevara al sótano, después saldrás al patio trasero a pedir ayuda, ¿me lo prometes? La niña asustada solo movió la cabeza en sentido de afirmación.  
James regreso al escritorio, se sentó como si nada y fingió empezar a leer un libro, y en ese preciso momento, Bruscamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y dejo entrar a tres hombres extrañamente vestidos, con botas y joyas colgando, solo uno de ellos traía puesto un gorro o más bien un sombrero. Eran hombres de mar  
Hermione y Draco corrieron para ponerse atrás a de los visitantes.  
-BROOKS, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE.- dijo el líder, de barba perfectamente desacomodada, era un hombre verdaderamente apuesto  
-La castaña vio como se abrió un poco las puertas del estante donde se encontraba su pequeño antepasado, conociéndose, seguramente lo hizo para ver que era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no bajaba la palanca?

-PARKER, SABES QUE NO ERES BIEN RECIBIDO.-dijo el papa de Charlotte  
-Vamos al punto James, ¿Dónde esta?  
-¿Qué?- dijo tratando de no verse nervioso  
- NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA BROOKS, DAME A LA NIÑA  
- JAMAS! -Grito el padre- Sabes que Helen no hubiera querido esto, Parker, si tanto la amabas por favor váyanse ahora.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con las manos en el escritorio.  
- ES POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS -dijo el líder- PERO BUENO, DISFRUTO MAS LA SEGUNDA- y con esto saco un cuchillo de su bota.- HIJA DEL MAR VA AL MAR, LO SABES BROOKS.  
-SOBRE MI CADAVER DEJARE QUE MI HIJA SE VAYA CON USTEDES, ELLA NO MERECE ESA VIDA.  
-PUES SOBRE TU CADAVER SERA-dijo el pirata que tenía un ojo verde y otro azul.  
Y sin que el antes pudiera reaccionar, se acercó a James y con aquel cuchillo le Rebano el cuello de lado a lado.  
De repente se escucho el gemido de Charlotte, el asesino solo dijo- ENCUENTRENLA.  
Pronto Hermione y Draco desaparecieron y regresaron a la casa de los Brooks, mas vieja, No tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada los jóvenes, ya que pronto salió el antepasado de la castaña con un vestido amarillo sumamente elegante y digno de una chica de sociedad.  
- ¿De verdad me veo así con vestido?- dijo Hermione observando a su antepasado.  
- He visto mejores…- dijo Draco con la intención de irritar a la castaña, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho lo que veía. - En todo caso, mejor te verias sin nada...  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una mujer con un vestido negro y cabello rubio entró. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos verdes.  
- ¿Dónde has estado?- dijo. - No se ve bien que una señorita salga sola.  
-Pues yo salgo a donde a mí me da la gana.-contesto Charlotte- Además sabes que odio el encierro Laurence.  
-LA MADRASTRA DE CHARLOTTE - dijo Hermione - ES VERDADERAMENTE JOVEN  
-No me digas Granger.- dijo Draco con sarcasmo  
- Cuidado como me respondes Charlotte - le dijo Laurence a la castaña.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entro una chica excepcionalmente hermosa de cabellos dorados como el sol, labios rojos, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Traía puesto un vestido azul que parecía estaba diseñado para resaltar su escultural figura.  
- AHH ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- dijo la rubia alzando las manos.

- Ella debe ser Clarette… -dijo la Gryffindor.

- Ella es perfecta… - dijo el Slytherin sin quitarle los ojos a Clarette.

- AAAAH CHARLOTTE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS, CON SU INSOLENCIA- dijo Laurence respondiendo a su hija- Ya no soporto sus malcriadeces... ¡eso definitivamente lo sacó de su madre!  
- - Sí, yo creo que lo heredé de ella- respondió la castaña.  
- ¡Ya déjala mamá! Si ella quiere salir tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo- le dijo Clarette contoneándose y viéndose en el espejo de la recamara.  
- PORFIN DICES ALGO COHERENTE HERMANITA.- dijo Charlotte.  
-Bueno- dijo Laurence- ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿te has estado viendo con un hombre verdad?, eso de ir a ver a los Wingood no te lo creo, ¿ACASO ALGUIEN TE PRETENDE?  
Clarette rio sarcásticamente, y mientras se veía al espejo susurraba - jajaja si claro, un pretendiente, como si alguien se fijara en ella.  
- AHH cállate por favor - dijo la castaña - sabes que en mis planes no esta el matrimonio. Me dedicaré a recorrer el mundo en barco. Como lo hacía mamá- dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando atreves de ella la libertad.  
-Una mujer andando en barcos- dijo Clarette por fin alejándose del espejo- Pero que horror.  
- Y no solo eso -decía la chica tratando de enfurecer a su única familia- también pienso andar en pantalones y botas.  
-POR MERLIN CHARLOTTE ESO SUPERA TUS EXPECTATIVAS. ACASO PIENSAS CAMBIAR DE .. SEXO  
- Por favor Clarette- dijo la chica haciendo los ojos hacia atrás-¿Por qué tienes tanto esa palabrita en la boca?¿acaso no sabes que son palabras pecaminosas para alguien como tu ¿  
Draco empezó a matarse de risa.  
- ¿Pecaminosas?- dijo mientras se mataba de risa.  
Hermione le dio un golpe en la espalda.  
-MALFOY, EN ESA EPOCA DECIR ESAS PALABRAS ERA MAL VISTO.  
Clarette empezó a reír con la actitud de su media hermana.  
- Jajajaja PECAMINOSAS pero que horror- decía la chica rubia.- Querida hermana…ya te veré cuando encuentres un hombre que te haga sentir, y vas a ver cómo te va a encantar que te acaricie, que te diga cosas al oído y te haga temblar entre sus brazos…

- Hablas con tanto realismo y sentimiento Clarette- decía la castaña acercándose a la rubia tratando de ponerla nerviosa - ¿acaso ya lo has vivido?

- Y si es así ¿Qué? -dijo Clarette alzando la barbilla.

- BASTA- intervino Laurence- CLARETTE NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES

- DEJALA LAURENCE- grito Charlotte- DEJALA, DEJALA HABLAR- decía sin mostrar su incredulidad- VAMOS A VER,¿ A QUE NIVEL DE ZORRA LLEGASTE CLARETTE BROOKS?  
Clarette tomo rápidamente a su media hermana por el cabello castaño y le propino una bofetada; sin embargo, la castaña en vez de quejarse le regreso el golpe, la tomo por el dorado cabello y la azoto contra buro. La ojo verde saco su varita y apunto a Charlotte haciendo que esta volara por los aires.  
Expelliarmus- grito Laurence haciendo que la varita de su hija saliera disparada.  
- No seas hipócrita hermanita, porque eso de salir a visitar amigas no te lo cree nadie. Quien sabe con quien andas a escondidas de mamá.  
-MALDITA SEA -grito Laurence- ¿QUE LES PASA?  
- AUUCH - dijo una voz atrás de los chicos, era el recuerdo de Sara- Eso le debió doler a Charlotte. Hermione y Draco voltearon a ver a Sara. Estaban realmente impresionados por la pelea. El rubio volteo a ver su reloj.  
-WINGOOD LLEVANOS DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS, TENEMOS QUE IR A CLASES- dijo Draco.  
Esta bien MALFOY- dijo Sara, y en ese instante se encontraron en el piso de la sección prohibida  
- ¿Cuando regresaran? Recuerden que entre menos tiempo echen por delante mejor- les dijo Sara a los dos chicos que aun se encontraban tirados frente al portal.  
ESTA NOCHE REGESAMOS - dijo Draco.  
- Los espero - dijo Sara poniendo el cuadro de Alphard en su lugar, ocultando el portal  
- ¡Hay que salir rápido!- dijo la castaña.  
Los dos escucharon el sonido del gran reloj del colegio que indicaba que todos los salones se abrían nuevamente. Hermione giró la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que ya estaba abierta.  
-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Draco.

Hermione….Hermione….HERMIONE!- dijo Ron a su amiga que estaba dormida sobre el pupitre. - ¡Si McGonagall te ve estarás en problemas!  
Hermione se restregó los ojos. No había dormido en toda la noche, y bueno tampoco lo haría aquella. Tenía que pensar en algo, porque si en el día iba a tener clases y en la noche a salvar su vida años atrás… ¿cuándo dormiría?  
Harry le dio un empujón pequeño con el codo y la miró algo preocupado.  
- ¿Qué pasó Hermy ¿No dormiste bien anoche?  
- ¿Yo? Este... ¡no! Eso solo que…mmm yo…tuve una pesadilla...y, bueno…eso.- dijo Hermione sin saber que decir.  
Como quieras, solo no babees en la mesa ¿quieres? - dijo Ron burlándose y acariciando la mejilla de la chica.  
Draco estaba semidormido mientras caminaba por el pasillo con su banda de amigos: Pansy, que iba junto a él; Theodore Nott y Zabini que iban atrás de los reyes de Slytherin y finalmente Crabbe y Goyle, que iban detrás de los dos anteriores.  
- Draco te ves muy cansado. No dormiste bien ¿no es así?- dijo Pansy acariciando el rostro del chico. Caminaba agarrada del brazo del chico más apuesto de Hogwarts.  
- Sí, es que no pude dormir nada bien.- dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso a Pansy.  
- Entonces el viernes en la noche quedamos ¿no?- dijo Zabini sonriendo maliciosamente. - Nadie puede faltar a esta reunión.  
- Tenemos listo todo, solo faltan ultimar detalles.- dijo Nott  
- ¿El viernes en la noche!- dijo Draco. Ignorando que todas las noches él debía regresar al pasado con Hermione.  
Pronto termino la clase de Transformaciones donde debía estar Draco sin embargo, ese año seria inútil que estuviera en ellas, tenia asuntos más importantes que tratar.  
Hermione solo pensaba ¿Como haría para regresar todas las noches al pasado y sin dormir al otro día seguir con sus actividades durante todo el curso?  
La noche llegó rápidamente. Hermione se aseguró de haber terminado todos los deberes y salió de la sala común lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Caminaba hacia el retrato de la señora gorda cuando una voz conocida la llamó desde atrás.  
- ¿A Dónde vas?- dijo Harry que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor jugando con Ron un partido de Ajedrez Mágico.  
Hermione dio la media vuelta y les dijo:  
-voy a dar un paseo  
- ¿A esta hora de la noche?- dijo Ron mientras caminaba más cerca de ella. - ¿A quien quieres engañar?- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña.A Hermione esto le ponía demasiado nerviosa y ron lo sabia.  
Harry y Ron la miraban esperando una respuesta. La castaña temblaba ante las miradas de sus amigos. Ahora ¿qué inventaría? Ellos no se iban a comer cualquier cuento.  
- Verán….- dijo Hermione. -  
-te escuchamos - dijo Harry parándose también de la silla.  
-Pero no me lo van a creer…- dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras pensaba en qué decir, no sabia como mentirle a sus dos mejores amigos.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y decir a dónde pensabas ir sin nuestro permiso?- dijo Ron. Aquello fue más de lo que ella podría tolerar.  
-¿Perdón? ¿Su permiso?- Decía la castaña segura de que con eso se zafaría- YO NO SOY DE SU PERTENECIA, pero ¿que creen que voy a hacer? ¿Acaso no confían en mi? ¿Acaso no somos los mejores amigos? Me decepciona su falta de confianza… - y con esto salió de la sala común, Harry y Ron quedaron confundidos.  
Ron reacciono y salió tras ella, después Harry trato de alcanzarlo. El pelirrojo la logro tomar por la muñeca y le dijo.  
- Hermione no… no queríamos que creyeras eso- dijo el chico abrazándola- es que nos preocupamos por ti, para Harry eres como su hermana.  
- Y para ti… ¿que soy Ronald Weasley?-dijo la castaña que se encontraba a un palmo de distancia de ron  
- Eres… Eres…- Pronto se acercó Harry y abrió los brazos para abrazar a sus amigos- Eres como mi hermana y mi mejor amiga herm…- respondió Ron en el momento en que Harry se separo de sus dos mejores amigos.  
- Hermione solo te cuidamos- dijo Harry - Solo dinos ¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la noche?  
Pero la Castaña no pudo responder ya que un rubio de facciones finas y ojos grises intervino en la plática.  
- Va conmigo ¿y qué?- dijo Draco mientras miraba desafiantemente a Harry y a Ron, y luego despectivamente a Hermione  
-¿Qué?- dijo Harry y luego miró a Hermione  
Hermione podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante la mirada furiosa de sus amigos y la satisfecha de Draco por haberle causado un problema.  
-Si, verán...En realidad es muy fácil de explicar…- dijo Hermione.  
- Si Granger, explícales lo hicimos ayer en la biblioteca…- dijo Draco maliciosamente.  
- ¿QUÉ!- dijeron los dos amigos furiosos, especialmente Ron, que era el más celoso de ambos.  
Hermione sentía que no podía respirar. Draco iba a pagar todo aquello.  
- Eso sonó peor de lo que es en realidad…- dijo Hermione. - No es como lo dice Malfoy. Solo que todo lo que sale de su boca sale distorsionado…  
- ¡Habla de una vez!- dijo Ron apretando con fuerza la mano de la castaña.  
- Bueno, miren...lo q pasa es que primero fue por lo del trabajo de Snape...  
- ¡Pero el trabajo de Snape acabó hoy!- dijo Harry. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban fijos en ella, centelleantes.  
- Sí, déjame terminar...- dijo Hermione. Es algo muy gracioso ¿verdad Malfoy?  
- Sí lo es.- dijo Draco disfrutando de molestar a Potter y a Weasley, pero sobre todo de causarle problemas a la sangre sucia. - Si es muy cómico, cómo no han notado la ausencia de su amiga…  
Ron estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra Draco, pero Hermione lo tomó por la túnica.  
- Es muy cómico porque….- dijo Hermione inventando lo primero q se le venía a la cabeza. Draco sonreía maliciosamente, era divertido ver cómo la sangre sucia inventaba cosas, era de cierta forma hasta gracioso. - Bueno, Snape…sí, Snape…nos puso mala nota…porque...no le gustó el trabajo que hicimos… POR CULPA DE MALFOY.  
- Claro, porque en las noches hacíamos de todo menos trabajar...- dijo Draco.  
- ¡Claro!... Sí este… ¡solo nos reunimos una vez!- dijo Hermione tratando de corregir lo que el rubio había dicho. - A eso se refiere con que hacíamos de todo menos trabajar. No nos habíamos reunido, Snape sospecho y entonces nos mandó un trabajo enorme….  
- Sí enorme.- dijo Draco sonriente y mordiéndose el labio.  
- Y es tan grande que tenemos que quedarnos durante las noches haciéndolo...- dijo Hermione.  
- Sí, haciéndolo.- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
Ron soltó a Hermione aún con la duda marcada en su rostro. La castaña pudo respirar tranquilamente. Algo le decía que se la había creído.  
¿Quieres q vayamos contigo?- dijo Ron.  
- ¡No! No, para nada. Yo me sé cuidar sola...- dijo Hermione mirando molesta al Slytherin.  
- No me gusta nada esto.- dijo Harry. - Trata de llegar temprano…  
- Si, lo prometo…  
- SI LE HACES ALGO A HERMIONE, MALFOY TE JURO QUE DE ESTA NO SALES - le dijo Harry al rubio.  
-ESTAS ADVERTIDO MALFOY - dijo Ron extrañamente celoso.  
Harry y Ron le dieron una mirada fulminante al Slytherin, se metieron a su sala común. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró furiosa a Draco, que comenzó a reír de satisfacción  
- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- dijo Hermione.- ¡Puedes podrirte en el mismísimo infierno!  
- Vengo de allí...- dijo Draco borrando la sonrisa y poniendo su natural gesto de asco.- Granger…no fue para tanto.  
- ¿Qué viniste a hacer por aquí! Quedamos en vernos en la biblioteca ¡no por mi sala común!- dijo Hermione histérica mientras caminaba.  
- ¡Pues es tú culpa ¡Te estaba esperando y no llegabas! A mí nadie me deja esperando. Así que me dispuse a buscarte por mi cuenta y traerte arrastrada si de eso se trataba, cuando vi que tus amigos con complejo de guardabosques te estaban causando problemas…

- ¡Y decidiste arruinarme la vida!- dijo Hermione.  
- Exactamente ¿Hay algo más divertido que eso?- dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
Los dos fueron caminando en silencio hacia la biblioteca. Draco iba unos metros más adelante que la castaña, mientras que ella caminaba lento para no aproximarse demasiado a él. De pronto Draco paró bruscamente en mitad del camino y volteó.  
- Se me olvidaba. No nos podemos reunir ningún día viernes ¿queda claro?  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione.  
- Porque a mí me da la gana. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Draco mientras daba la vuelta y entraba a la biblioteca.  
- Idiota arrogante...- dijo Hermione mientras entraba  
Los dos entraron a la sección prohibida. Ahí estaba Sara.  
Hasta que llegaron- dijo la mujer de cabello negro y ondulado- Vamos entren - dijo quitando el cuadro del mago. Y de esta manera los dos chicos se sumergieron en el pasado.  
Pudieron sentir como caían bruscamente en lo que parecía un bosque, Hermione se levanto rápidamente y se lastimo con algo adentro de la bolsa de su falda. Recordó lo que traía en ella y le dijo a Draco mientras este se levantaba:  
- POR CIERTO, TOMA ESTO MALFOY - dijo Hermione entregándole el frasco que estaba en su falda.  
- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno?  
- BUENO FUERA MALFOY  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
- Una poción para evitar el cansancio, los ingredientes son parecidos al antídoto del filtro de muertos en vida, así que es muy poderoso. Ya que no vamos a dormir en un largo tiempo seria bueno tomarla… -dijo la castaña  
- ¿Quién te enseño a hacerla?  
- YO SOLA LA HICE MALFOY  
Draco no pudo responderle porque en ese instante apareció Clarette entrando a una cabaña que se encontraba en frente de ellos, corrieron para ver la razón por la que había entrado ahí.  
Rápidamente se asomaron por la ventana, estaba ella sola y la cabaña vacía, parecía esperar a alguien, se veía impaciente.  
A lo lejos pudieron distinguir el cabello platinado de Andrew Blake, se acercaba a la cabaña. Pero vestía diferente, botas de cuero, pantalones bombachos, una remera larga y se había dejado crecer la barba. Pronto estuvo cerca y entro dejando la puerta abierta, Hermione y Draco aprovecharon para entrar.

**¿QUE PASARA DESPUES?, CLARETTE Y ANDREW SE CONOCEN ?**  
**- Sara Elizabeth Madeline Wingood**


	6. Capitulo 6 El guardapelo con diamantes

A lo lejos pudieron distinguir el cabello platinado de Andrew Blake, se acercaba a la cabaña. Pero vestía diferente, botas de cuero, pantalones bombachos, una remera larga y se había dejado crecer la barba. Pronto estuvo cerca y entro dejando la puerta abierta, Hermione y Draco aprovecharon para entrar.  
Clarette estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no lo escucho entrar, Andrew le tapo los

ojos por detrás y le dijo al oído – Perdona la demora.  
- Andrew– dijo Clarette volteando para abrazarlo- 7 años sin verte –lo veía de arriba abajo- estas hecho todo un hombre.  
- Clarette Brooks – dijo Andrew- eres toda una mujer, por cierto muy hermosa.  
- Gracias –dijo la chica acomodando su dorado cabello.  
- Por cierto como esta tu madre y tengo entendido que tienes una hermana ¿no es así ?  
- Mi madre, bien, mi hermana, que te puedo decir… -dijo tomándolo de las manos- es una chica sin escrúpulos, se escapa de la casa, sospecho que la muy zorra se esta viendo con alguien.  
- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Andrew mientras tomaba el guardapelo de oro en forma de corazón y con incrustaciones de diamantes que portaba la chica.  
- AHH- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes- Me lo regalo papa, me dijo que cuando conociéramos a una persona muy especial se lo diéramos, Charlotte tiene uno igual…. – la chica comenzó a quitárselo- Ten te lo regalo, es para que jamás me olvides.  
El rubio lo abrió pero estaba vacío

- PERO QUE LE PASA – exclamo Hermione- Charlotte no es una zorra, ella si.  
- GRANGER... ESTAS CELOSA – dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.- SOLO MIRA A ESA BELLEZA- dijo refiriéndose a Clarette – ES PERFECTA.  
De repente desaparecieron de la escena y aparecieron en la casa de los Brooks. Era de noche y Clarette traía puesto solo su corset, bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente y abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina. La estaba esperando Andrew, vestido muy parecido que la vez anterior. El chico la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí, sin dejarla decir nada más, y la besó con una pasión única, que incluso logró escandalizar a Hermione.  
- Hace un mes desde que te volví a ver en aquella cabaña y supe que eras para mí- dijo Andrew y la siguió besando.

- Muy bien, solo han pasado cuatro semanas!- dijo Hermione impresionada.  
- A mí me parece suficiente tiempo...- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de la escena.  
- Vamos a mi cuarto…está un poco alejado de las otras habitaciones, no nos escucharán.- dijo ella.  
- Zorra!- dijo Hermione.- Solo llevan cuatro semanas! Y están encima de todo término del siglo en que estamos! Apenas tocarse las manos sin estar casados era un sacrilegio!  
- ¿Ya tranquilízate quieres? Clarette no tiene nada de parecido a ti…- dijo Draco anonadado. – Ni punto de comparación entre ustedes...

- Te extrañé.- dijo Andrew. – Hoy no me visitaste…  
- Te mandé a dejar un recado con un elfo doméstico.- dijo Clarette. – Aquí todo está peor de lo que te imaginas…  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio  
- Es mi hermana.- dijo la chica. – Ella, bueno, es una mosquita muerta. Mamá lo sabe, aunque siempre la ha criado como si fuera su hija, ella nació con la clase de su madre en la sangre. Sale muy a menudo, sin compañía, y según yo he visto con varios hombres. No me gusta para nada, se está convirtiendo en una prostituta barata como su madre lo era. Y bueno, mamá está atormentada con todo eso. Y la verdad, yo también.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione. – Eso no es verdad!  
- Quién sabe. A lo mejor la descubrió con alguien...- dijo Draco.  
- No! Ella miente! Y mira quien viene a hablar de prostitutas la muy perra !  
Clarette y Andrew subieron corriendo. Draco quiso seguirlos, pero Hermione seguía parada cruzada de brazos en la cocina.  
- Oye los vamos a perder!- dijo Draco.  
- Y para qué quieres seguirlos? Qué vas a ver cómo ellos…! Prefiero quedarme aquí!- dijo Hermione.  
- Deja de ser necia! Podríamos perdernos de una pista o algo que sirva!  
- No voy a subir!- dijo Hermione testarudamente.  
- Mira no seas terca, no me orilles a obligarte.-dijo Draco molesto.  
- Y qué vas a hacer ¿ah?- dijo Hermione desafiante.  
Entonces Draco la tomó y la cargó sobre su hombro. Hermione gritaba y daba pequeños golpes en la espalda atlética del chico, pero él no la soltaba.  
- ¿Ves que te puedo obligar a lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera?- dijo Draco mientras subía las escaleras.  
- ¡Para! ¡Mira eso!- dijo Hermione señalando tras ella.  
- ¡Crees que soy idiota para caer en tu trampa?- dijo el rubio.  
- ¡No! ¡Es enserio!.  
El rubio se volteó y vio que al final de la sala. Una puerta que estaba entre abierta dejaba salir una luz dejando claro, Charlotte salía de ella con cara de preocupación y curiosidad la sala.  
-¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo la castaña apuntando con su varita y comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
- LOS ENCONTRARA – dijo Draco con tono de sorpresa.  
- SE LO MERECE – dijo Hermione  
Draco bajo a Hermione y siguieron a Charlotte por las escaleras, llegando a la puerta de Clarette, la toco fuertemente.  
- Clarette, ¿estas bien?- dijo la castaña, sin embargo adentro solo se escuchaban cosas caer, risas.- CLARETTE BROOKS HABRE LA PUERTA –grito adivinando perfectamente lo que hacia su hermana.- alohomora- dijo la chica ,sin embargo no funciono.  
Charlotte corrió a la habitación continua, que estaba separada por el patio, y claramente vio por la ventana a un hombre adentro de la habitación de su hermana y estaba saltando por la ventana. Draco reconocía aquel gesto en la cara de Charlotte el cual siempre hacia Hermione, estaba furiosa. Regreso a la habitación de Clarette y con varita en mano grito:  
-BOMBARDA- la puerta se destruyo en mil pedazos, Clarette simulaba que estaba leyendo un libro sobre su cama.  
-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA – grito la rubia.  
- A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS CLARETTE BROOKS, ¿QUIEN ERA EL HOMBRE?- grito la castaña, Clarette definitivamente cambio su expresión. Sentía cómo su corazón latía a mil  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a contar a mi madre cuando regrese?- dijo la rubia desafiante- no te creerá y te aviso , no tarda en llegar , así que arregla la puerta antes de que te vayas.  
-Si quieres ser una zorra es tú problema no el de Laurence, pero no manches nuestro apellido! El apellido que mi padre siempre se encargó de mantener en alto, no lo pases sobre el fango como si no valiera nada!- grito Charlotte  
- Hablas como si estuviera con muchos hombres a la vez!  
- Quiero saber si sigues siendo señorita!  
- ¿señorita?- dijo Draco.  
- Si eres señorita, eres virgen, si no eres señorita, es porque perdiste ya la virginidad ¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione.  
- Si, no soy retrasado.- dijo Draco.  
- Pues pareces.-dijo Hermione

Clarette la miro desafiante y con una media risita en su boca.  
- Solo estás celosa porque ningún hombre se fija en ti, después de verme. Soy yo la que atraigo a los hombres, mientras que tu….solo te quedarás con las sobras que yo deje en el camino.  
- Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo no me quiero casar y no pienso hacerlo. Por eso papá antes de morir me enseñó a leer y a escribir, para que sea independiente, como mi madre. Ahora responde de una vez.  
- Ya no lo soy.- dijo Clarette agarrándose el dorado cabello. – Y si tanto quieres saberlo, hace ya cuatro años que no lo soy más, ¿feliz?  
- Qué bueno que papá esta muerto así no tiene que ver en lo que te has convertido- decía Charlotte con la boca llena de indignación.- o sea que este no es el primero.  
No, pero sí es al que amo.- dijo la rubia  
- ¡Pero estás comprometida!  
- ¡Qué!- dijo Draco.  
Hermione río.- Parece que Andrew no sabe eso….Clarette juega con los dos  
¿Y?- dijo Clarette – Yo pienso casarme con Alexander si eso es lo que te preocupa. Lo haré, es un perfecto partido.  
- ¿Y este tipo? ¿Qué es entonces éste?- dijo Charlotte.  
- Él es mi vida .No tengo que mezclar el amor con lo que me conviene ¿o si?-dijo Clarette – Andrew, no es un hacendado que pueda darme los lujos que me merezco.  
-ANDREW ¿QUE? –dijo Charlotte llena de rabia.  
-Andrew , solo Andrew … no necesito saber su apellido para amarlo o ¿si. Sin embargo, es el hombre que Alexander jamás podrá ser, aun teniendo todo el dinero que tiene, dudo que me haga sentir lo que Andrew me hace sentir…  
- ¡Has lo que quieras! Pero no ensucies el nombre de mi padre, ni mucho menos bajo su techo trayendo a ese hombre!- dijo la castaña y dando media vuelta apunto su varita a la puerta y grito – REPARO- la puerta se armó de nuevo. Y se fue azotándola.  
- Zorra.- dijo Hermione.  
- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo…es una zorra- dijo Draco – ¡Qué clase de imbécil fui que no me di cuenta!  
- Lo sigues siendo así que no lo culpes.- dijo Hermione.  
- Mira Granger, me estoy hartando de tener que lidiar contigo, así que mejor cállate o de verdad harás que me enoje. Y tú aún no me has visto de mal humor.  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras salía del cuarto de Clarette, pero entonces una luz los cegó y en segundos se vieron sobre el frío suelo de la biblioteca.  
Ambos miraron el reloj, tenían el tiempo justo para ir a recoger sus libros y salir corriendo hacia sus respectivas clases.  
- Maldita sea! Muévete Granger!- dijo Malfoy tomándola de la muñeca y levantándola bruscamente del suelo. – Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
- ¡Ya voy!- dijo Hermione tratando se seguirle el paso.- Espera Malfoy – dijo la castaña agarrándolo del brazo.  
Draco volteo a ver y sus ojos grises chocaron con los castaños de ella- ¿Qué?  
- La poción la debes tomar una vez al día Malfoy nada mas, si te pasas podría ser catastrófico.  
Los dos salieron de la biblioteca y corrieron en opuestas direcciones, cada uno directamente hacia su respectiva sala común, opuestas direcciones… ¿siempre será así?

- Hermione ya deja eso quieres?—dijo Harry ya hartándose de verla hacer deberes un horas libres. – Por qué no mejor haces otra cosa?  
- No hay nada mejor que hacer. Tú y Ron juegan ajedrez.- dijo Hermione apoyándose mejor en el árbol. Los tres amigos disfrutaban de la tarde sentados sobre el césped justo enfrente del lago. La castaña leía y hacía resúmenes mientras que el pelirrojo y el moreno jugaban animadamente una nueva partida que tenía ganador predefinido.  
- Jaque mate.- dijo Ron mientras bostezaba y luego ponía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – Tengo que admitir que aunque has mejorado tus tácticas, te sigo ganando con facilidad..  
-algún día te ganaré. Y será pronto ya lo verás.- dijo Harry.  
Los dos amigos seguían apostando cuando Luna, Ginny y Parvati llegaron corriendo.  
- Hermione por fin!- dijo Ginny.  
- Vas a venir con nosotras o no?- dijo Luna.  
- Hay mucho que contarte.- dijo Parvati.  
Harry y Ron habían dejado de un lado el ajedrez y ahora se concentraban en las cuatro amigas.  
- Y de qué tanto quieren hablar con Hermione?- dijo Harry.  
- No será para andar chismeando como siempre verdad?- dijo Ron. – Al menos eso es lo único productivo que Ginny hace..  
- Cállate Ron.- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor. – Más chismoso eres tú, que te pasas tratando de escuchar mis conversaciones.  
- Bueno, bueno.- dijo Parvati poniendo orden. – Que yo sepa, Hermione no es propiedad de Potter y Weasley asociados. Así que ella puede decidir si viene o no con nosotras.  
Harry y Ron rieron ante el comentario de Parvati.  
- Está bien llévatela.- dijo Harry.  
- Pero la queremos intacta.- dijo Ron.  
Parvati hizo una risa burlona mientras Luna ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.  
- Me guardan los libros ok?- dijo Hermione a sus amigos.  
- No.- dijo Ron. – Mentira..por ahí los dejamos en la sala común.  
- O donde Mirtle la Llorona!- dijo Harry burlándose.  
Ron veía alejarse a las chicas, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione el sabia perfectamente porque, pero si se lo decía alguien podría resultar contraproducente ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo?


	7. Capitulo 7 sala común de Gryffindor

_**Hola como están?:) Gracias a los chicos que pusieron "Y la magia comienza en sus favoritos"**_

_**Este chapt me encanto, es uno de los que mas me gusto escribir :D**_

_**porfa dejen comentario de que tal les pareció sale ?**_

_**bueno los dejo para lean :D **_

Ron veía alejarse a las chicas, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione el sabia perfectamente porque, pero si se lo decía alguien podría resultar contraproducente ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo?  
Las cuatro amigas caminaban hasta que sentaron a la castaña en la parecían emocionadas.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

- Adivina.- dijo Luna.  
- Es algo que jamás pensamos que ocurriría.- dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Qué es?- dijo Hermione, hasta que de repente una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. – ¡No! ¡Eso no! Ginny no me digas que Thomas ya se te declaró!  
- SIIIIIIIII!- gritaron todas al unísono.  
- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Hermione levantándose emocionada y abrazando a Ginny. – ¡Felicidades! No puedo creerlo!  
- Yo tampoco..- dijo Ginny sonriendo y a la vez sonrojándose.  
- Por eso mismo, hoy en la noche hay fiesta!- dijo emocionada Parvati.  
-¿Cómo que fiesta?- dijo Hermione, - Eso va contra las reglas…  
- Por favor Herm! Es viernes! Podemos levantarnos tarde mañana, y además, será una mini-fiesta, solo entre nosotras cuatro en un aula vacía que encontré el otro día cerca de la sala común.  
- Además Ginny se merece que festejemos esto no?- dijo Luna sonriendo.  
- Si…bueno, creo que está bien ya que es viernes…- dijo Hermione.  
- Además, los Slytherin siempre hacen fiestas y de las grandes en su sala común y nadie se entera, ¿qué te hace pensar que no descubrirán a nosotras?  
- Es verdad….- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
La noche llegó rápidamente. Hacía una fresca pero fuerte brisa que penetraba las ventanas de Hogwarts. Ningún sonido parecía provenir de las distintas salas comunes que la conformaban, pero no era aquella causa de inactividad. Los alumnos sabían ya moverse cuidadosamente durante la noche para evitar ser descubiertos, habían perfeccionado aquel arte.  
En un aula vacía, muy cerca del sótano donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin, los "reyes" de Slytherin se encontraban preparándose para el golpe que habían planeado tanto tiempo y se realizaría aquella misma noche.  
Nott se colocó el sobretodo negro y se lo ajustó perfectamente mientras tomaba su varita y la empuñaba.  
- Estamos listos ¿no?- dijo Zabini sonriendo. – Vaya sorpresita que se van a llevar los Gryffindor.  
- Sí, así lo es. Va a ser muy divertido.- dijo Pansy sonriendo. Sus perspicaces ojos negros miraron a Draco seductoramente. – Después podemos ir a mi cuarto a festejar...- dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de su novio. Los reflejos de su cabello negro suelto contrastando con su piel blanca pálida la hacían ver aún más perfecta de lo que ya era  
Draco le sonrió.  
- ¿Por qué no?- dijo él.  
- ¿Y nosotros qué?- dijo Crabbe.  
- ¿Si y nosotros?- dijo Goyle.  
- Ustedes no sé, pero en lo que respecta a mí y a Nott nosotros nos quedamos con las dos amigas de Pansy –Theodore y Zabini reian  
- Bueno, vamos sí o no a meternos a la sala común de los Gryffindor?- dijo Draco.  
- Obviamente.- dijo Theodore.- Se nos olvidó decirte Malfoy, cambiamos un poco el plan.  
Draco levantó una ceja inquiridoramente.  
- Bien saben que no pueden cambiar las cosas sin mí consentimiento.- dijo el rubio molesto.  
- Lo sabemos, pero fue de último momento. Las bombas de mal olor se acabaron, y solo pudimos conseguir otra cosa…sin embargo, creo que es mucho mejor para darle una buena lección a eso s…- dijo Zabini.  
- ¿Qué es?- dijo Draco.  
- Papá consiguió un humo tóxico…es mucho mejor que tan solo dejarlos con mal olor..- dijo riendo.  
- ¿Humo tóxico? ¿Cuáles con los efectos…?- dijo Draco.  
- Bueno, toserán durante días. Y bueno tal vez uno que otro deje de respirar durante unos diez segundos. Pero eso es lo máximo. Será grandioso...- dijo Theodore riendo con Zabini.  
Sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo al ver que el rostro de Draco seguía serio, se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no le gustó para nada la idea.  
- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Acaso te preocupa la salud de los Gryffindor?- dijo Zabini burlonamente.  
- No!- dijo Draco. – Si se mueren seguirá sin importarme...  
- Entonces ¿qué pasa?- dijo Nott  
Draco permanecía en silencio. Ellos no lo entenderían nunca, si Hermione se enfermaba por aquellos tóxicos, o le llegaba a afectar más que a los demás (lo cual era lo más seguro ya que era una sangre sucia débil) no podría volver en el tiempo durante algún tiempo hasta que se recuperara…y por ahora eso no le convenía.  
- No, no pasa nada..- dijo Draco. – Pero ya que has tomado esa decisión sin mi consentimiento tomaré otra yo: el tóxico será puesto el sector de los hombres, no de las mujeres…  
- ¿Por qué? Esas también deben pagar….- dijo Zabini riendo.  
- Sí, pero ya tomé la decisión. ¿Me entendiste?- dijo Draco amenazadoramente.  
- Como quieras Malfoy.- dijo Zabini  
Mientras tanto Hermione ponía hechizos silenciadores por toda el aula y reía al ver a sus amigas encima de las mesas del aula vacía, bailando como si fueran artistas sobre un escenario. Lavender se había unido a la fiesta, y todas estaban con la música en alto volumen y en pijamas. La castaña seguía comiendo chocolate mientras escuchaba las canciones  
- Vamos Hermione, ven es divertido!- dijo Parvati saltando sobre la mesa y riendo.  
- No, prefiero verlas y así me río.- dijo Hermione, que tenía su cabello castaño recogido en una cola.  
Todas estaban felices, por supuesto ninguna como Hermione, quien por fin sentía que descansaba de todo el estrés de volver en el tiempo y hacer deberes.  
- ¿Se imaginan si nos encontraran?- dijo Luna riendo con Padma , la gemela de Parvati . Parecía hacerle mucha gracia el hecho de que podrían ser atrapadas en cualquier momento.  
- Jajaja se moriría quien nos encontrara vestida así!- dijo Ginny riendo.  
Hermione pensó que tenían razón, pues todas estaban con shorts pequeños y pegados al cuerpo. Tipo de pijama que usaban en aquellas noches calurosas. Así que no sería de sorprenderse que si alguien las encontrara se asustaría.  
- Mejor regresemos.- dijo Lavender.  
- ¿Por qué? No seas aguafiestas!- dijo Padma  
- No. Hablo enserio, no sería bonito que Peeves entrara y gritara por todas partes "chicas semidesnudas!"  
- Buen punto.- dijo Ginny bajándose de la mesa.  
Mientras tanto los seis Slytherin estaban ya enfrente del retrato de la señora Gorda. Nott no pudo evitar reir.  
- Siempre odié a esa gorda asquerosa.- dijo mirando despectivamente al cuadro.  
- Mejor te quedas.- dijo Draco a Pansy.  
- ¿Por qué!? Yo también quiero participar!  
- No quiero que el humo te afecte, es mejor que te quedes y nos esperes.- dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso. – Haz lo que te digo.  
Pansy sonrió coquetamente y le susurró al oído: "Lo de esta noche, en mi cuarto, sigue en pie" Y con esto se alejó.  
- Vaya, qué protector con tus mujeres ¿no?- dijo Zabini. – digo "tus mujeres" porque Pansy no es la única…  
Todos rieron al unísono. Draco levantó una de sus cejas.  
- Pansy es la única oficial, las demás, son solo otras…  
Con esto Draco sacó un frasco verde y lo abrió. La señora Gorda despertó de su sueño bruscamente y pareció aturdida.  
- Ya hizo efecto.- dijo Draco. – Abre la puerta gorda..  
- Sí. Claro.- dijo mientras abría el paso a la sala común Gryffindoriana.  
Tiempo después las chicas despidieron a Luna y a Padma que debían irse a la sala común de Ravenclaw mientras tanto ellas se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor y estando enfrente del retrato de la señora Gorda, Hermione dijo la clave pero esta no habría la puerta  
- Cállate por merlín Lavender!- dijo Ginny.  
- No puedo! Tengo que hablar! Es una necesidad corporal!- completó ella.  
- Pues tu necesidad corporal hará que nos escuche alguien!- dijo Parvati.  
Las tres se detuvieron tras Hermione, que miraba el retrato de la señora Gorda.  
- Qué pasa dile la clave!- dijo Parvati.  
- Ya se la dije, se la he dicho como tres veces..- dijo Hermione.  
- Genial! Ahora no nos quiere abrir!- dijo Ginny.  
- Tal vez cambiaron la clave justo cuando nos fuimos, o tal vez está profundamente dormida, creen que sea sonámbula? Tal vez eso es lo que hace que constantemente aparezca en otros cuadros. Aunque muchos dicen que es porque está loca y le gusta molestar a los demás, pero yo no diría eso...  
- ¡YA CÁLLATE LAVANDER!  
Hermione abrió el retrato con la mano. Todas se callaron asustadas.  
- Está abierto.

Hermione entró y las demás la siguieron. Lo hicieron lo más silenciosamente posible, no solo porque no querían que alguien se percatara, sino porque sabían que algo andaba mal. Parvati dejó la grabadora en la mesa de la sala común.  
- Parece que todos duermen…- pero entonces Theodore Nott salió detrás de la cortina y le tapó la boca a Parvati apuntándola son la varita en el cuello. – miren los regalitos que encontré!  
Hermione, Ginny y Lavander se voltearon y vieron a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle caminando hacia ellas y tomándolas justo como Theodore Nott  
- Suéltame engendro!- gritó Ginny cuando Crabbe la tomó, pero él fue más rápido y la apuntó con su varita, la pelirroja dejó de moverse inmediatamente.  
- Qué hacen aquí!- dijo Hermione aún tratando de zafarse de Zabini, sin embargo él la tenía bien agarrada de las manos por detrás y la varita en el cuello.  
- Tranquila, tranquila Granger,…no sabía que tenías tan lindas piernas...- dijo Zabini mientras aprovechaba la situación y con su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo descubierto de la chica. – Ah, pueden gritar todo lo que quieran porque no las escucharán; pusimos un hechizo silenciador.  
Hermione trató de gritar por la repulsión que sintió, pero Zabini le tapó la boca riendo.  
- Así me gustas más Granger...  
- Deberíamos quedárnoslas, ya saben, para festejar...- dijo Nott tocando a Parvati por todo su cuerpo mientras ella forcejeaba.  
- ¿Tú que dices Draco?- dijo Goyle.  
Hasta entonces, Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia del Slytherin, que estaba mirando todo lo que sucedía desde las esquina. Caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos con la misma pose arrogante de siempre.  
- No las podemos dejar ir…nos han visto ya.- dijo Zabini. – mejor quedémonos esta noche con ellas.  
- Amárrenlas a los muebles.- ordenó Draco-  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Theodore  
- Que las amarren, ¡que no escucharon!- dijo Draco empezando a enojarse.  
Malditas sangres sucias, tenían que complicarlo todo, y encima venir tan poco cubiertas, aquello era demasiada tentación para sus compañeros…no tanto para él, pues tenía clase, y las sangres sucias no le atraían para nada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar unos segundos, mas bien minutos su mirada hacia las piernas descubiertas de la castaña. Zabini destapo un poco la boca de Hermione y en ese momento esta le mordió la mano demasiado fuerte al momento que con su pie golpeaba la parte baja del chico.  
Las demás chicas reaccionaron de la misma manera con sus agresores y sacaron sus varitas.  
La castaña apunto a Draco con su varita, pero el apunto a Ginny, Ginny apuntaba a Crabble, Crabble a Lavender, Lavender a Nott . Nott a Parvati, Parvati a Zabini y Zabini a Hermione; Formaban un gran circulo en el cual todos se apuntaban contra todos.  
Los nueve chicos comenzaron a reir y a bajar sus varitas, pero en ese instante la volvieron a subir  
-NI TE ATREVAS GRANGER QUE LA COMADREJA DE AQUÍ NO SALE.-dijo Draco volteando a ver directamente a los ojos a Hermione  
- ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? –dijo hermione aun con varita en alto.  
-NO TE IMPORTA GRANGER – contesto Nott  
-HARRY, RON –grito Ginny pero fue inútil, nadie escucho.  
-Bien hagamos algo- dijo Parvati- bajen sus varitas o aquí pasara algo muy malo.  
-BAJEMOS LAS VARITAS A LA DE 3 – dijo Ginny  
- NO CONFIO EN ESTAS SERPIENTES, SERA MEJOR QUE ELLOS BAJEN PRIMERO SUS VARITAS- dijo porfin lavender.  
- NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADIE PARA RESPONDER ORDENES – dijo Draco tratando de intimidar.  
Pero en ese momento Hermione noto que las chicas se miraban entre ellas, estaban tramando algo ¿PERO QUE?asi que decidió actuar cuanto antes.  
-¿Así que "el rey de Slytherin" quiere jugar no?- dijo Hermione cambiando su tono de voz, a uno mas dulce y seductor.

_**"los polos opuestos se atraen"  
- Sara Wingood**_


	8. Chapter 8 Venganza

Capitulo VIII

-¿Así que "el rey de Slytherin" quiere jugar no?- dijo Hermione cambiando su tono de voz, auno mas dulce y seductor. Esto a los Slytherin les impresiono. Las chicas supieron exactamente lo que trataba de hacer Hermione.  
-PORFIN TOMAS TU LUGAR GRANGER- dijo Malfoy sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione volteo disimuladamente la cabeza "acomodando su cabello" y pudo notar que Ginny movía los

ojos hacia abajo, en ese momento la castaña lo entendió.  
-Malfoy Malfoy "el chico mas atractivo de Hogwarts"- decía Hermione mordiéndose el labio pero sin bajar su varita- Viéndolo bien no estas tan mal he…  
Las chicas Gryffindor con eso comprendieron lo que Hermione trataba de hacer, distraer al líder con sus "encantos". Lavender articulo "uno" y Hermione lo vio de reojo perfecto, los Slytherin solo veían a Hermione acercarse cada vez más a Draco y no prestaban atención a lo que hacían las demás chicas. Lo más interesante de todo era que por alguna razón, Malfoy no la detenía.  
- VAYA GRANGER CREI QUE JAMAS CAERIAS ANTE MIS ENCANTOS, COMO TODAS LAS CHICAS DE HOGWARTS, DEBO ACEPTAR , ERAS LA ULTIMA.- dijo Draco bajando su varita  
Hermione vio que entonces Ginny gesticulo "DOS", para entonces la castaña ya estaba a a un palmo de distancia de la líder serpiente y susurrándole al oído esta le dijo:  
-Y seguiré siendo la ultima Malfoy –dijo la castaña viendo a Ginny que se encontraba a las espaldas del rubio.-TRES- grito la castaña  
Y en ese momento las chicas bajaron para ponerse en cuclillas, los chicos reaccionaron pero no le dieron, debido a que ya estaban en la alfombra roja.  
-JAMAS RETES A LA MEJOR HECHIZERA MALFOY- dijo Hermione y En ese momento alzo su varita e inmovilizo al rubio. Las chicas por la parte de abajo hicieron los mismo, al tiempo que recogían las varitas de las demás serpientes  
-AHORA MALFOY Y COMPAÑIA NO QUIERO SER GROSERA PERO...-decía Hermione mientras apuntaba a Draco con su varita en una mano y la del rubio en la otra - LARGUENSE DE NUESTRA SALA COMUN SIN INTENTAR NADA… decía astutamente la castaña pero la pelirroja acabo la frase apuntando a Crabbe y a Goyle con las varitas de estos en las dos manos y con los brazos estirados porque estos se encontraban en sus costados  
- O DE LO CONTRARIO LE DIREMOS A DUMBLEDORE Y A TODO HOGWARTS LO QUE HICIERON EN NUESTRA SALA COMUN- decía Ginny Weasley que le sonreía a Hermione. Así las Gryffindor gritaron el conjuro para disolver el anterior y los Slytherin pudieron moverse.  
-ASI QUE TOMEN SU PURO TRASERO Y LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ- grito Lavender que hizo que las chicas rieran por lo que dijo.  
Y los Slytherin fueron hacia la salida, ya afuera Hermione les tiro las varitas al suelo de la entrada y le dijo.  
- Pues con su permiso, señor prepotente- dirigiéndose a Malfoy y esta cerro la puerta sabiendo que el entendería lo que había dicho.

Hermione, Parvati, Lavander y Ginny no comían nada de lo que había en las mesas Gryffindorianas por platicar de lo sucedido anoche. Todos los hombres de su casa tosían sin parar y se quejaban de un dolor de garganta espantoso. Claro, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que realmente había sucedido.  
- Ni si quiera sé por qué todos tenemos lo mismo- dijo Ron. – ¿crees que se haya dañado la calefacción?  
- Si se hubiera dañado entonces las mujeres tendrían lo mismo, pero da la casualidad que solo somos nosotros.- dijo Harry tratando de aclarar su garganta.  
Hermione se sentía miserable por no poder decir la verdad. - Mejor vámonos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde.- dijo Parvati. Las chicas se levantaron. Ginny saludó a Luna y a Padma , quienes no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, pero que pronto lo harían.  
Parecerá estúpido - dijo Ginny a Parvati mientras caminaban por los pasillos. –Pero aunque les hayamos "ganado" fue miserable lo que hicieron con los chicos, Harry tose horrible….-Las chicas pararon en seco y vieron a Ginny- Y también Ron… -dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas  
-Ginny tiene razón –dijo Parvati- Tengo un plan para hacerles pagar lo que hicieron, porque ni crean que porque no podemos decir nada, ellos se van a salir con la suya

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Lavender.- No me gusta para nada tus planes, siempre terminan en problemas. Y lo que menos necesitamos ahora son problemas. ¿Sabes lo que nos harían? Nos colgarían! A ellos no les importa lo guapa que eres Parvati, no importa si te levantas la falda delante de ellos. No dudarán el hacerte daño. Compadécete aunque sea! No quiero ser comida de Slytherin! Y definitivamente no quiero que Goyle intente tocarme nuevamente!  
- ¡Lavender ya cállate! ¡Hablas demasiado!- dijo Parvati. – Quienes no tengan el valor para vengar lo que le hicieron a nuestros compañeros perfectos, huyan como cobardes, pero así sea sola pienso hacerlo. ¿Qué dices Hermione?- dijo Parvati, pero ella se había ido caminando a lo largo del pasillo y perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos.  
Mientras tanto Draco salía al bosque prohibido a paso veloz  
- ¿No piensas ir a clases?- dijo Theodore siguiendo a Draco  
- No.- dijo el rubio caminando fuera del castillo. – No es la primera vez que me fugo. Di que estoy en enfermería y después me das los apuntes.  
- Como quieras.- dijo el Slytherin caminando nuevamente hacia el castillo.  
Draco caminó por el campo de Quidditch. Aquel año iba a ganar la copa, iba a aplastar a los Gryffindor fuera como fuera, tenía que hacerlo. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir perder aquel año. Sí, aplastaría a Potter delante de todos sus fans, y Pansy lo alabaría aún más. El chico se alejaba cada vez mas rápido del castillo  
Pansy. Pensó maliciosamente recordando la noche anterior que había pasado con ella. Había sido bastante entretenida, no le dijo nada sobre lo que hicieron las Gryffindor y entonces recordó –Hermione….

-¡Desmaius!- gritó una voz sumamente conocida mientras que el hechizo mandó a volar a Draco haciéndolo caer de espaldas al pasto. El rubio levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos marrones de la castaña, que tenía su varita levantada, apuntándolo desafiantemente y con rabia en sus ojos.

Estaba esperando que la furia de Hermione explotara por lo de anoche.

- ¡Maldito seas Malfoy!- dijo ella mientras seguía apuntándolo– Si crees que por lo de ayer vas a salir impune, te equivocas. Haré que tú y cada uno de los de tu grupito paguen caro lo que hicieron. Ni creas que olvido lo que le hiciste a Harry y a Ron ….  
Draco se levantó del suelo. Sus ojos grises gélidos estaban fijos en ella. Una risa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.  
- SAN POTTER Y EL POBRETON DE WEASLEY – dijo Draco acercándose más a la chica  
- NO LOS LLAMES ASI, ELLOS SON EL DOBLE DE HOMBRES QUE TU …- dijo Hermione haciéndose para atrás por la cercanía del rubio.  
- ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA POTTER?- dijo Draco burlonamente, pero viendo la actitud negativa de Hermione dijo.  
- NOOOO ¿NO ES POTTER VERDAD?¡ ES EL POBRETON DE WEASLEY! QUE RISA ME DAS GRANGER…. –decía Draco acercándose aun mas.  
- NO LO LLAMES ASI MALDITO- dijo Hermione llena de furia y de coraje olvido hacerse para atrás  
- ADEMAS ¿Pagar por lo que hice Granger?- dijo. – ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?  
- ¡No te acerques!- gritó Hermione empuñando con más fuerza su varita.  
- ¿Lastimarme? No eres capaz Granger. Es eso lo que te hace patética, el hecho que a la hora de rebelarte, te tiembla la mano.  
- Tú no me conoces Malfoy, no me provoques.- advirtió la chica. – No necesito una varita para vengarme, es eso lo que nos hace diferentes.- con esto guardó su varita.  
- ¿Ah si?- dijo Draco riendo ante la insolencia de la castaña.- ¿Y cómo piensas vengarte de mí sin tu varita eh?, sangre sucia…  
El rostro de Hermione se relajó conteniendo la ira. Sin embargo el desafío no había terminado.  
-Solo diré una palabra: Pansy.  
En todo ese tiempo, Draco se había mostrado firme y superior, pero al escuchar el nombre de su novia, su rostro cambió completamente de pose.  
- Mientras no me quites su cuerpo estamos bien Granger.- dijo bruscamente, creyéndose más ingenioso que ella y esperando que se callara ante su comentario, sin embargo, la reacción de la chica fue muy diferente de la que esperaba; Hermione levantó delicadamente su ceja mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, era esa sonrisa altiva que tanto detestaba.  
- Es eso precisamente lo que te quitaré Malfoy- dijo Hermione apagando por completo el comentario audaz del chico  
El rubio caminó lentamente para acercarse más hacia ella. Los ojos marrones de Hermione habían estado tan absortos en los grises del chico, que no se dio cuenta del acercamiento hasta cuando ya solo había unos escasos centímetros, que él acortó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola contra sí. Hermione quiso reaccionar, pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas y pudo soltar un gemido de miedo cuando el chico posó su mano en su muslo y subió sus manos por él rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de nada.  
Hermione lo empujó, pero ante esto él la pegó más contra sí, pegando sus labios en el oído de la castaña.  
-¿ESTAS CELOSA? Vamos quítame a Pansy-decía Draco oliendo el aroma de la castaña - Entonces tendrás que servir de remplazo Granger. Una pregunta, insoportable sabelotodo... ¿sigues siendo virgen? O será que me tocará ser el primero en tu vida…  
La chica gritó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque al mismo tiempo en que había pronunciado aquellas hirientes palabras su mano ya estaba demasiado arriba.  
- Eres un asqueroso Malfoy ¡Jamás dejaría que me tocaras!- gritó ofendida, humillada, nuevamente.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Sí, sigues siendo virgen. No cabe duda. – con esto caminó para irse, pero al último momento se volteó nuevamente. – No creas siquiera que disfruté el tocarte…eres una sangre sucia, completamente inferior a mí…recuérdalo siempre Granger.- Y con esto la dejo en medio del campo.  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, Lavender cepillaba el cabello de Ginny mientras que Parvati parecía muy ocupada tomando unas notas en la mesa de la sala común. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó cómo alguien ingresó a la sala. Todas levantaron la vista y chocaron con los ojos marrones centelleantes de Hermione.  
- Ahora dime ¿cuál es tu plan Parvati?¡ para vengarnos de esos mal nacidos!- dijo la castañ su boca temblaba de furia.  
Parvati sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9 Una disculpa

- Ahora dime ¿cuál es tu plan Parvati?¡ para vengarnos de esos mal nacidos!- dijo la castañ su boca temblaba de furia.  
Parvati sonrió.  
Hermione llegó a la biblioteca media hora después de la hora acostumbrada. Era normal, ya que había estado planeando con las demás lo que harían para vengarse de los Slytherin. Se imaginaba una gran pelea con Malfoy, quien seguramente le reclamaría la tardanza, y sin embargo, descubrió al llegar que él no estaba.  
- ¡Increíble...aún yo llegando tarde él sigue siendo el impuntual!- dijo Hermione molesta.  
Estuvo esperando una media hora más. Justo cuando estaba punto de irse muerta de la rabia el rubio ingresó.  
- ¿Qué milagro llegaste?- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.  
- No estoy como para tu sarcasmo barato ¿quieres? – dijo Draco altivamente. – Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. Recuerda Granger, yo sí tengo una vida...  
Hermione entornó los ojos y se dirigió a la sección prohibida  
- ¡Vaya! Ahora sé por qué es sección prohibida.- dijo Sara devolviendo un libro.- Era hora de que llegaran  
- Es que al señor le parece que hay cosas más importantes que salvar su propia vida.- dijo Hermione.  
Draco le dio una mirada odiosa y caminó hacia el portal- Vámonos ya ¿no?- dijo el rubio.  
Los dos pasaron aquel portal.

Hermione cayó encima de Draco mientras éste se quejaba de dolor.  
- ¡Granger ¡Que no se te haga una costumbre!- dijo mientras la levantaba.  
Hermione iba a responderle, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver en el lugar donde se encontraban. Parecía un bar o algo por el estilo. La gente bebía en mesas y conversaban alegremente.  
- Estamos algo lejos...- dijo Draco mirando por la ventana. Hermione notó que tenía toda la razón. Por afuera se veía el horizonte con campos descubiertos, seguramente estaban lejos de la ciudad.  
- ¡Mira!- dijo Hermione señalando una mesa.  
Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía.  
- ¡Es Ron!- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la mesa sonriendo.  
El rubio la siguió.  
En una mesa, el pelirrojo hablaba con lo que parecía un militar. Ron vestía igual, solo que parecía ser de mayor rango, con unas grandes botas negras y pantalones color café.  
- Dijiste entonces que ¿una curandera salvó a tu hija?- dijo Ron.  
- ¡Exactamente, con sus manos! ¡Fue milagro! ¡No usó varita o hechizo alguno!  
Ron río y dijo:  
- Eso me están diciendo muchas personas que dicen ser testigos de los milagros pronunciados.. Pero, yo creo que es una farsante, sea quien sea voy a tratarla. No puede ser que siga engañando a gente de esa forma. ¿Cuánto les cobró?  
- ¡te dije que no nos cobró nada! Frank  
- Esta bien si no me quieres decir cuanto te cobro – dijo Ron que al parecer se llamaba Frank- Se aprovecha de que estamos en plena guerra civil.  
Ron se levanto de la mesa y de un solo jalón término de tomar su bebida.  
-ESPERA- le dijo el compañero- Necesito decirte algo…  
-¿De que se trata?- dijo Frank volviéndose a sentar.  
-Dejare de peleara en la Guerra Frank, ya no pudo hacerlo mas, mi hija y mi esposa me necesitan…  
-Esta bien –dijo el antepasado de Ron algo decepcionado.  
-Deberías hacerlo tu también – le dijo su amigo al pelirrojo- Busca a una mujer, cualquiera desearía ser tu esposa, has una familia Frank Johnson.  
- ¿YO?- dijo Frank riendo- La Guerra Civil contra los Vipertooth es lo que mas me importa ahora, no voy a dejar que esas inmundas criaturas destruyan mi cuidad, mi pueblo y la gente que habita en el, voy a pelear así sea lo ultimo que haga.  
Hermione miraba con ojos brillantes y asombrados a Ron, su mejor amigo, hablando como un héroe de historias fantásticas. Parecía otra persona. La sonrisa burlona de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Pobretón en una vida, lo serás en la otra.- dijo mirando al antepasado de Ron irse del lugar.  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! Que tú con dinero o sin él nunca serás ni la mitad de hombre que es Ron.  
Aquello hizo que Draco quitara la sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro.  
- Repite lo que dijiste Granger, y juro que no saldrás de aquí nunca más.  
- Ya no te tengo miedo, hace mucho que descubrí que eres solo palabras. Es eso lo que te hace tan falso.  
Pero antes de que este respondiera comenzaron a caer a un abismo, estaban cambiando de escenario .Solo pudo escuchar el grito de Hermione antes de que no pudiera ver nada.  
Draco se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor estaba en la casa de los Brooks. Hermione no estaba.  
- Granger! Granger! – gritó, pero nada, simplemente no estaba. – ¡Maldita sea a dónde se fue!  
Pronto Draco sintió caer al frio piso de la sección prohibida, ya habían regresado y Hermione estaba a su lado.  
- ¿Dónde maldita sea te metiste Granger ¡eh! ¿Creíste que iba a buscarte o algo por el estilo?  
- Cállate Malfoy! Tus estúpidos comentarios me tienen sin cuidado, y no es mi culpa que tu trasero haya dado a parar a otra parte, porque en lo que a mí respecta, donde yo estaba tú no apareciste ni en pintura!  
Draco dio un paso adelante, justo hacia ella, provocando que ella retrocediera y se golpeara con el estante de libros. Fue entonces cuando Sara apareció. Por la expresión de su rostro se podía notar que no estaba muy contenta.  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Nadie decía nada, Draco y Hermione la miraban y ella a ellos sin pronunciar palabra. La castaña miró por una pequeña ventana con rejas de hierro que había en el lugar, aún estaba oscuro. ¿Por qué habrían regresado entonces?  
- Ella tuvo la culpa.- espetó Draco rompiendo el silencio.  
- Eso no es cierto!- dijo Hermione.  
- Claro que sí, si yo no tuve la culpa entonces la tuviste tú. Además, siempre las sangres sucias hacen todo mal.  
Hermione soltó un gritó de ira mientras se lanzaba sobre él, pero entonces Wingood detuvo la pelea.  
- Basta! Por merlín! Son lo suficientemente mayores como para actuar así, quiero que algo quede muy, pero muy claro. No vuelven a hacer lo que hicieron hoy.  
- Pero si no hicimos nada!- dijo Hermione. –  
-De ahora en adelante ustedes deben tomarse de las manos cada que vayan a desaparecer.- dijo Sara señalando a los dos chicos.  
Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. A ninguno le hacía ninguna gracia tener que tocarse.  
- Miren, sé que no se llevan bien. Pero es peligroso que vayan a lugares distintos porque puede ser que nunca los encuentre y no los pueda regresar! Además! Se supone que están juntos para protegerse el uno al otro! La historia que están viviendo no es un cuento de hadas! Hay guerras y monstruos y situaciones peligrosas- les explicaba la morena de hermoso vestido  
Draco por primera vez vio bien a Hermione. Estaba con el uniforme lleno de polvo y su pierna sangraba. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto dejando ver su nuca. Tenía que admitir, que si algún encanto tenía, ese era su cuello y sus hombros llenos de pecas.  
-¿QUE TE PASO? –le pregunto Draco  
-CAI SOBRE UNA MALEZA DE ESPINAS –dijo Hermione-Si Sara no me recogía antes de que callera completamente, podría tenerlas enterradas por todos lados. Por eso nos regresaste tan temprano ¿no es así?  
Draco notó que tenía razón, miró su reloj, aún faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera.  
- Pues sí, y ahora tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que sea la hora conveniente.  
Con esto Sara Wingood desapareció  
Draco caminó resignado a pasar dos horas encerrado, ya que aún no era hora de que abrieran la biblioteca, fue hacia la ventana y se sentó en el espacio que había frente a ella mientras miraba por el cristal.  
Hermione no pudo evitar ver aquella imagen que quedaría inmortalizada en su mente para siempre; la luz de la luna, reflejando en su cabello rubio una hermosa matiz. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Ella ahí, sola con Draco Malfoy; el Rey de Slytherin, la serpiente mayor. Trató de apartar la vista del chico, pero no pudo, su curiosidad era inocente, lo miraba sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Cargaba sus pantalones negros y esa camiseta blanca siempre con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello rubio corría sobre su frente.  
¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan inhumano cómo él? Todavía recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y le temblaba el cuerpo de ira. Zabini, tocándola, y él, mirando fríamente, sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Y entonces por qué le seguía mirando ¿Por qué su mirada seguía cautiva en él?  
Draco ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aburrido; era hora de un poco de diversión. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en Hermione, y notó que ella lo había estado observando. No pudo evitar forjar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver el nerviosismo con el la chica que había volteado la cabeza, fingiendo que no había estado mirándolo. Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella.  
- Granger, una pregunta… ¿Siempre sales con tus amigas en ropas menores por todo Hogwarts? ¿o solo fueron a hacerle algún favor a los de alguna otra casa?- espetó ácidamente, disfrutando de la ofendida expresión de la chica.  
- ¡Qué te pasa Malfoy!- dijo sumamente molesta y mirando a otras partes, no quería chocarse con los ojos grises del chico...no sabía por qué, pero aquella noche no tenía valor como para hacerlo.  
Draco rió.  
- ¡Cierto! Se me olvidó que aún eres virgen, jaja entonces tus amigas trataron de conseguirte a alguien…pero tranquila, algún día alguien querrá hacerte el favor.  
Hermione quiso abalanzarse contra él, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos, y luego solo pudo soltar un quejido porque su pierna sangraba. Hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser que Draco la había tomado por las muñecas y la había pegado fuertemente contra la pared.  
Hermione volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor por la fuerza con la que la había golpeado. Él mantenía las muñecas de Hermione pegadas a la pared arriba de su cabeza, y aseguraba su cuerpo contra el muro pegándose a ella, tanto, que la chica casi no podía respirar.  
Ahora, a eso sí se le podía llamar diversión. Granger podía ser todo en sus manos. La chica tenía su carácter, era muy interesante discutir e insultarla, además, su cuerpo jamás descubierto le daba ese aire de misterio que lo cautivaba por completo…solo la insultaría un poco más. ¡Cuánto disfrutaba humillándola!  
La respiración de Hermione era agitada, Draco podía sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica pegado al de él, lo que lo incitaba a darle más acción a la escena…solo quería asustarla un poco, maltratarla. Y luego dejarla…ese era el plan.  
- Si quieres, te puedo enviar a Zabini…a él le encanta desvirgirnar mujeres créeme…y como ya quedan pocas en todo Hogwarts, en su lista solo quedas tú. Mejor acéptalo Granger, nunca tendrás una mejor opción que la de un Slytherin.  
- ¡Ya cállate!- gritó Hermione llena de indignación. – Si soy virgen o no, no es tu problema Malfoy! Y créeme que todo esto lo vas a pagar, todo!  
Draco río. Cuan excitante podría ser seguir insultándola. No sabía por qué disfrutaba tanto de humillarla, simplemente lo hacía. No podía evitarlo.  
- Granger, la verdad que debe ser frustrante ser la única en tu grupito de amiga que no tiene ni un solo pretendiente…tal vez es por eso que te la pasas en la biblioteca, comiendo libros…  
Hermione no soportaba más la humillación en la que se veía sometida. Se dispuso a darle en donde más le dolía.  
- Y tal vez tú eres un maldito ninfómano que se acuesta con todas las tipas de Hogwarts para compensar su complejo de inferioridad! – gritó con ira. –Esa estúpida imagen que te has formado! Esa vida llena de superficialidades! Quién eres en realidad Draco Malfoy! Nadie te conoce! Ni tu mismo! ¿Y así pretendes ganarle a Harry? Das lástima!  
Draco la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo. Hermione había esperado que el chico se exasperara, que le gritara más insultos, o la humillara aún más después de aquel último comentario, sin embargo, el rubio la había soltado borrando la risita burlona de su rostro y caminado nuevamente hacia la ventana.  
Hermione se levantó aguantando el dolor de su pierna.  
- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Se te acabaron los insultos ¿o tu última neurona murió?- dijo Hermione recobrando fuerzas.  
Él río ante el comentario ácido, que bien hubiera sido digno de un Slytherin. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Luego la miró fríamente, como siempre lo hacía.  
- Me aburriste nuevamente Granger, y justo cuando empezaba a divertirme…eso es todo. Creo que será mejor que de hoy en adelante nos llevemos bien.  
-Tienes razón –dijo la chica sentándose arriba de una de las mesas con sumo cuidado y quejándose por su pierna. El rubio tomo la silla que se encontraba enfrente de las piernas de la chica y se sentó. Estirando la mano para que Hermione la estrechara y así lo hizo.  
-bueno comencemos- dijo Hermione  
-¿Comencemos que? –dijo el chico que por primera vez veía a Hermione mas alta por el hecho de estar sentada sobre la mesa.  
-Lamento haberte dado la bofetada en tercero- dijo Hermione dándole la pauta de a que se refería, el chico comprendió de inmediato.  
- Esta bien… Lamento haberte llamado sangre sucia en segundo… ¿contenta?  
-CONTENTA- dijo Hermione que involuntariamente comenzó a tocar el cabello platinado del chico.  
-algo mas Granger – dijo el rubio- delante de los demás seguiremos llevándonos mal, ya sabes el estúpido arrogante y…  
-La sangre sucia- dijo Hermione terminando la frase- esta bien Malfoy.- pronto reino un silencio incomodo en el lugar.  
- ¿de verdad te gusta Weasley? – saco de repente el rubio. Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, sabia perfectamente la respuesta, solo lo sabia Ginny, pero por alguna razón no supo que contestar, estaba por primera vez confundida.  
-¿de verdad te gusta Parkinson? –dijo Hermione astutamente, el chico entorno los ojos y se hecho para atrás de la silla. Y por fin pudo ver la gravedad de la herida de la castaña en su pierna, su piel estaba totalmente desgarrada, profunda y sangrante.  
-¿Te duele demasiado? – le dijo Draco  
-NO… fue solo un raspón- respondió la castaña. ¿le pregunto Malfoy si le dolía? ¿Se preocupaba por ella?  
- GRANGER TU SIEMPRE HACIENDOTE LA FUERTE- grito Draco golpeando la mesa. Hermione no lo evito y tomo la fina barbilla del rubio para que la viera directamente a los ojos.  
- No soy la única ¿verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente- te observo Malfoy, tu actitud, todo tu...  
¿Hermione Granger lo había estado observando?  
- Tu no sabes nada de mi Granger – dijo el chico que por alguna razón no le molestaba que lo tocara.  
- Tan parecido a mí y a la vez tan diferente Malfoy- dijo Hermione que de nuevo comenzó a acariciar el platinado cabello del chico.  
Hermione tomo la cinta de su cabello y se la amarro en la herida de la pierna. Dio media vuelta sentada sobre la mesa para que sus piernas dieran al costado de Draco, en el lado mas angosto de la mesa y se recostó sobre la madera, la cabeza de Hermione estaba cerca de las manos del Rubio, con su cabello castaño sobre ellas. Y así Hermione cerro los ojos, estaba cansada de volver al pasado y la biblioteca estaba reinada por el silencio, hasta por un momento olvido que estaba alado de Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, Y Draco sin que Hermione se diera cuenta comenzó a tocar sus rizos ¿PORQUE LOS TOCABA? No podía dejar de verla, la piel de su cara perfectamente tersa, como de porcelana.  
- Granger, debo confesarte algo… -dijo Draco por fin, pero se percato que se había quedado dormida.- así que hizo a un lado su castaño cabello y puso su cabeza sobre el espacio sobrante de mesa.  
Pasaron unos segundos, o por lo menos eso creyó el chico, porque al comenzar a abrir los ojos noto que ya era un poco mas de día, fue entonces cuando se percato que unos castaños ojos lo miraban ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo lo observaba? ¡SOLO MERLIN PODRIA SABERLO!  
-Granger...- dijo en voz baja Draco pero en ese momento el reloj de la torre anunciaba que amanecía y que la puerta de la sección prohibida podría abrirse.  
- Lo se, ya es de día- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa.  
- NO ME DIGAS – dijo Draco  
- Bueno Malfoy si no te importa me voy a bañar e ir con la señora Pomfrey…  
Salió cojeando y pronto fue seguida por el rubio  
Que suerte que es domingo. Si no ¿cómo iría a clases en estas condiciones? pensó ella. Ahora deben seguir todos dormidos. Así que nadie notará si entro a la sala común así...  
Draco se había adelantado para salir, cuando descubrió una voz sumamente conocida.  
- ¿Draco?-

_**HOLA :D Dejen comentarios porfis **_

_**pueden preguntarme también lo que quieran de la historia y yo les respondo :)**_


	10. Capitulo 10 Sala comun de Slytherin

Que suerte que es domingo. Si no ¿cómo iría a clases en estas condiciones? pensó ella. Ahora deben seguir todos dormidos. Así que nadie notará si entro a la sala común así...  
Draco se había adelantado para salir, cuando descubrió una voz sumamente conocida.  
- ¿Draco?-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos mientras corría y se escondía tras una repisa de libros. Inmediatamente apareció la figura perfecta de la Slytherin, quien se lanzó sobre Draco dándole un beso que el chico correspondió con intensidad, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola contra su cuerpo. La castaña sintió rabia, aunque no supo por qué realmente.  
¡Esto es desagradable….¿Es que ella no tienen dignidad? ¡Lo busca todo el tiempo! Y él.. ¿Qué no le da vergüenza ser tan exhibicionista?...esa fue una pregunta estúpida…ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos para nada Hermione!-se decía la chica para sus interiores  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pansy cuando por fin dejaron de un lado el beso. Aunque Draco lo había remplazado por morder su oreja.  
- Y tú ¿cómo me encontraste?- dijo Draco. La castaña sonrió, ¡cuál hábil era para desviar la conversación! y seguramente la estúpida de Pansy no lo notaría. Le faltaba medio cerebro.  
- Pues. No estabas en ninguna parte, y según Zabini podrías estar aquí en busca de un libro con encantamientos de magia oscura o algo por el estilo. Últimamente te han visto muchos en la biblioteca- dijo Pansy.  
Mientras Draco mordía su oreja, le hacía señales a Hermione para que aprovechara el momento y saliera de una buena vez. La castaña se hubiera quedado ahí de no ser que la noche anterior habían hecho las paces, se decidió a salir pero se resbalo con el piso, se tomo de un estante y cayó un libro de la estantería. Pansy se dio la vuelta y chocó con los ojos marrones de la castaña.  
- AUUCH - dijo con dolor la castaña  
- Qué haces aquí tan temprano patética rata de biblioteca...- dijo Pansy mirándola de arriba abajo. – ¿Estabas con ella?- le preguntó a Draco.  
El rubio estalló a carcajadas mientras miraba despectivamente a la castaña.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Con ésta? Por favor Pansy, sí que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.- dijo mientras la volvía a tomar por la cintura, pero ella lo alejó volviéndose nuevamente hacia la castaña. Draco le enviaba miradas furiosas. Iba a pagar lo que había hecho.  
- Lárgate de una vez y báñate, das más asco de lo normal retrasada.- dijo la novia de Draco. Ella no podía perder ni un solo segundo para insultar a Hermione, era su naturaleza. La odiaba como a nadie dentro de Hogwarts.  
- Y tú mira si te das un trasplante cerebral; estás más tarada de lo normal.- dijo la castaña haciendo uso del sarcasmo del cual era maestra.  
- Cómo te atreves maldita...- dijo Pansy mientras caminaba hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla, pero entonces Hermione sacó su varita apuntándola.  
- No te atrevas...- dijo la castaña. – Deberías aprender a llevar tu varita a todas partes. No sabes cuándo la puedes necesitar.  
Pansy la miraba llena de odio. Draco seguía apoyado en la mesa de brazos cruzados, observando la escena sin que nada le perturbara. No pudo evitar sonreír por la astucia de la castaña  
- Te espero en la sala común.- dijo Pansy molesta mientras salía de la biblioteca.  
Hermione tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras guardaba su varita nuevamente, Draco caminaba hacia ella mirándola furioso.  
- ¿Qué se supone que hacías? Tendrías que haberte largado en cuanto te dije que lo hicieras  
- Pues, resulta que se me cayó el libro. No fue mi intensión.- dijo.  
Draco río sarcásticamente.  
- Yo no nací ayer Granger.  
-ES ENCERIO- dijo la chica  
- Eres la mentirosa más grande que he conocido.- dijo el rubio. – Pero eres la peor de todas mintiendo, porque la hipocresía brota por los poros de tu cara.  
- CREEME ME IBA A CAER – dijo la chica pero en eso comenzó a dolerle mas la pierna - Como sea, me voy a bañar como dijo tu novia.- y con esto salió triunfante, sin saberlo había puesto a Draco en evidencia, ya que no sospechaba de ella por haber hecho las paces, Malfoy se iba a arrepentir de lo que le hizo a Harry y a RON…. Ya vería quién era Hermione Granger.  
Ese mismo día, en la tarde….  
- ¡Gané!- gritó Parvati lanzando la última carta.  
- Eres una tramposa!- gritó Luna ofendida por haber perdido por cuarta vez consecutiva.  
- Y tú una mala perdedora.- dijo Parvati sacándole la lengua.  
Hermione leía un libro arrimaba al árbol mientras sus amigas jugaban cartas en el cesped. Después de bañarse, relajarse un poco e ir donde Madame Pomfrey para que arreglara la herida en su rodilla, había decidido tomar aire con sus amigas. Miró unos instantes a Parvati; alta, con su cabello lacio y negro brillante, sumamente atractiva.  
. En ese momento un avión de papel aterrizó sobre su falda. Hermione volteó y sus ojos se chocaron con los grises de Draco, quien se fue rápidamente con otros amigos suyos de Slytherin.  
Inmediatamente la castaña ocultó el papel con el libro, no quería que sus amigas lo vieran. Lo abrió con cuidado, desplegándolo silenciosamente:  
"Hoy no iré en la noche.  
Malfoy."  
Hermione sintió cómo la sangre corría por sus venas rápidamente. ¿Quién se creía? ¿El dueño del mundo? Hermione dejó escapar un soplido de furia. Sus amigas la miraron.  
- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.  
La castaña las miró sin saber qué decir.  
- Yo sé lo que le pasa.- dijo Parvati. – se acordó de lo que los Slytherin nos hicieron y le dio rabia. Pero les diré qué, ya me cansé, lo haremos esta noche.  
Todas permanecieron en silencio y empalidecieron; todas excepto Hermione quien no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción. Sí, aquella noche sería su venganza.  
La noche había llegado ya. Eran más de las doce, y se suponía que todos los alumnos debían estar durmiendo, sin embargo, en Slytherin nadie pensaba hacer lo de costumbre.  
Era conocido por todos la clase de fiestas que las serpientes de Hogwarts organizaban a menudo. No invitaban a ninguna casa, ya que simplemente eran inferiores, y además; entre reptiles se entendían mucho mejor. La música estaba fuerte, y se aseguraron de que nadie afuera de la sala común la escuchara con un hechizo silenciador .Los de primero no eran aptos en esas fiestas, así que tenían prohibido bajar cuando estas se impartían; solo podían estar chicos de 5,6 y 7°.A pesar de esto había chicos y chicas que no bajan a esas fiestas, aunque tuvieran la edad.  
Las luces eran de distintos colores y daban un ambiente bastante bohemio al lugar. Las Slytherin, tomando, bailando provocativamente o acostándose arriba en las habitaciones con quien se les pasara por delante. En realidad, en aquellas fiestas no había una sola persona que terminara la "velada" sin llevarse a alguien a la cama.  
- Mira esas…están provocándome enserio...- dijo Nott mirando hacia la mesa de la sala común. Allí bailaban las más atractivas de Slytherin, encabezando por supuesto Pansy Parkinson, quien se movía atrevidamente mientras posaba sus ojos en Draco. – Por supuesto quitando a Pansy...- aclaró después de notar la mirada asesina del rubio.  
No podían si quiera imaginar, que mientras un Slytherin había salido un instante y usado la clave para volver a ingresar, seis chicas, cuatro Gryffindor y dos Ravenclaw, entraban en su sala común invadiendo territorio ajeno.  
- ¡Por Merlín! Así que estamos en una de las bien conocidas orgías a lo Slytherin!- dijo Padma emocionada mientras gateaba por el suelo con un frasco en la mano.  
- ¡Cállate! No grites demasiado! El hechizo es de invisibilidad no silenciador!- dijo Ginny. – Herm, cuánto dura el hechizo para que no nos vean?  
- Una hora, así que apurémonos ¿quieren?- dijo Hermione mientras seguía gateando.  
Las seis tenían un frasco en mano, donde unos extraños animales negros aleteaban. Era ese ambiente el que no soportaba la castaña; esos seres que se creían perfectos, populares, invencibles. No lo eran, y esa noche ella se los probaría.  
-Yo pondré mi frasco aquí.- dijo Hermione poniendo el frasco detrás de un mueble. Todas las demás buscaron diferentes lugares, Ginny lo puso detrás de un montón de libros, Luna debajo de la mesa en donde las chicas bailaban, Lavender y Padma en las escaleras y Parvati con mucho cuidado y sabiendo que nadie veía dijo – Wingardium Leviosa- y el frasco se elevo hasta colocarse en el candelabro que iluminaba la habitación.  
- Vamos Herm, es tu turno, solo tú te sabes el hechizo.- dijo Lavander.  
Hermione asintió mientras sacaba la varita. Susurró algo mientras un rayó salió de su varita hacia los frascos. Y comenzó un Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…el reloj comenzó a rodar.  
- ¡Vamos ya!- dijo Luna mientras todas gateaban hasta la salida.  
Una vez afuera rieron fuertemente.  
- Me hubiera gustado verlos gritar...- dijo Parvati.  
- No hubiera sido bonito si nos quedábamos.- dijo Luna.  
-¡AMO A FRED Y A GEORGE¡.- dijo Ginny.- son unos genios en cuestión de bromas, que bueno que les pedimos ayuda, aunque no se enteraron gracias a Merlín para quien era  
- JAJAJAJAJA.- seguía riéndose Lavander.  
- Un momento…- dijo Hermione buscando en su túnica. – ¿Alguien ha visto mi listón celeste?  
- ¿Tu listón? ¿El que usas para atar tu cabello?- dijo Luna. – No, yo no.  
- Estaba en mi bolsillo antes de entrar a la….- dijo mientras se quedaba petrificada mirando la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. – oh, no.  
Draco tenia la mirada perdida en Pansy, que seguía bailando sensualmente, pero no la observaba en realidad. Pensaba en Hermione y oía perfectamente su voz: ¿De verdad de gusta Parkinson? Claro que le gustaba, pero ¿en realidad la quería? Extrañamente en ese momento pensó :y si Hermione fuera sangre pura y Slytherin ¿la detestaría? Y a su mente fue una imagen extraña , era Hermione Granger bailando en esa mesa en vez de Pansy Parkinson, sus rizos, su piel pero una voz lo interrumpio ..  
-¿PERO QUE RAYOS? –dijo Zabini, Draco se pregunto si había hablado algo en voz alta, pero después se dio cuenta de que pasaba en realidad-SHHHHHHHHH- dijo el rubio.  
Un ligero tic toc se oia por la sala, ¿que era eso? Fue cuando Draco por fin subió la mirada y vio un frasco lleno de cosas negras en el, pero antes de que pudiera advertir a sus compañeros de escucho un gran estruendo de cristales rompiéndose. Los frascos se habían roto y habían dejado escapar unas grandes y brillosas alimañas que revoloteaban por toda la sala común verde esmeralda y se reproducían entre ellas.  
Draco se escondió tras un mueble y entonces vio restos de vidrio en el suelo del salón, pero no iban solos, un listón color celeste estaba perfectamente a su lado.  
Todos en la sala se tranquilizaron mientras Pansy lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizador que impidió que los insectos siguieran moviéndose; todos ellos cayeron al suelo.  
-¡Maldita sea qué fue eso!- dijo Theodore levantándose del suelo al igual que muchos que habían caído por la desesperación del momento.  
- ¡Alguien puso frascos con esas porquerías!- gritó Zabini señalando los vidrios. – ¿Quién fue para partirle la cara?  
Todos discutían menos el rubio, quien seguía inclinado, sin decir una sola palabra. La sangre hirviendo corría por sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. La rabia y la ira mezcladas empezaban a profundizar en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo. No decía nada, solo podía apretar entre los puños de sus manos, un listón celeste que recordaba perfectamente, sostenía la noche anterior el cabello y después la gran herida de Hermione Granger.


	11. Capitulo 11 Por los pasillos

Todos discutían menos el rubio, quien seguía inclinado, sin decir una sola palabra. La sangre hirviendo corría por sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. La rabia y la ira mezcladas empezaban a profundizar en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo. No decía nada, solo podía apretar entre los puños de sus manos, un listón celeste que recordaba perfectamente sostenía la noche anterior el c

abello y después la gran herida de Hermione Granger.  
Hermione despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, le había dado su merecido a toda esa bola de engreídos Slytherin, sobretodo a Draco y a Pansy, quienes desde siempre se habían empeñado en hacer su vida completamente imposible. Entonces su felicidad momentánea se interrumpio.  
- No hay clases las primeras horas del día por la lluvia, parece que han habido unos problemas con goteras y todos están ocupados arreglándolo. Pero habrá clases normales después del almuerzo así que puedes dormir hasta entonces…aunque yo ya voy a desayunar, mejor ven conmigo.- dijo una pelirroja atractiva entrando a la habitación con una nota diciendo todo lo que ella ya había dicho  
- Sí ya voy.- dijo Hermione preocupada y sin prestarle mucha atención. ¿De qué sería capaz Malfoy si supiera que ella había sido la que había colocado esos frascos ¿De qué? Tenía que confesar que no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar el chico.  
Hermione se vistió y se dejó el cabello suelto. Estaba deprimida, así que el apetito se le había abierto fantásticamente. Seguramente iría a devorar la mesa Gryffindoriana. De cualquier forma, estaba bastante delgada, de hecho tenía una figura esbelta para lo que solía comer cuando estaba triste. Aquello le sorprendía, pero no evitaba que sintiera remordimientos.  
Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, supuso que estarían o durmiendo o desayunando. Así que salió sin preocupaciones.  
Harry dormía boca abajo, con todo su cabello desordenado y sin camisa, como solía hacerlo ya por costumbre, dejando a la luz sus músculos desarrollados por prácticas de Quidditch. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el reloj con una nota De Neville, que hablaba sobre la cancelación de las clases en la mañana. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y tomaba una almohada entre sus manos. Observó al pelirrojo que estaba dormido con la boca semiabierta y lanzó la almohada sobre él lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo.  
- Qué quieres Harry..- dijo Weasley sin abrir los ojos.  
- Que te levantes para ir a comer. Tengo hambre.- dijo Harry mientras se arrimaba a la pared y miraba por la ventana. Y después leyendo la nota de neville– llueve bastante ¿eh?  
Ron asintió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.  
- No hay clases las primeras horas debido a la lluvia …  
- GENIAL, - dijo el pelirrojo alegrado – buenas noches Harry  
Harry sonrio, se puso una camisa blanca y se colocó los anteojos.  
- ¿Es cierto que tu hermanita tiene novio?- soltó de pronto el ojo verde  
El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante el comentario repentino.  
- Pues, sí.  
- Ah.- dijo Harry sacando su uniforme. – Yo que tú estaría preocupado.  
Ron se levantó y miró extrañado a su mejor amigo.  
- ¿Por qué lo estaría?- preguntó interesándose en la conversación.  
- Me han dicho que es de los que no toman las cosas enserio, tu sabes de lo que hablo.  
- Si ese mal nacido le hace algo a mi hermana se va arrepentir toda su vida.  
- Mejor que evites que le haga daño ¿no?- dijo Harry. – No sé, es tu hermana menor, si le dices que no puede verse con ese tipo, tendrá que obedecerte ¿no?  
Ron rió.  
- No conoces a Ginny. No me hará caso en nada, esa mocosa no me respeta.  
- Pues imponte Ya va siendo hora.- dijo Harry. – Claro, al menos que quieras que ese tipo la use y luego pues…  
- ¡Cállate Harry!- dijo Ron. – ni lo digas, lo mato antes. Hablaré con esa niña, va a tener que entender por las buenas, o por las malas.  
Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, cuando a unos metros chocó con la mirada de Draco Malfoy. No supo cómo, pero en sus ojos grises pudo ver la rabia y la ira contenida solo de quien sabía que ella había hecho algo en su contra. Se quedó estática, recibiendo la mirada del chico durante algunos segundos en que ninguno de los dos se movió.  
-Lo sabe ¡sabe que fui yo! -pensaba aterrada mientras cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Como puede ser que una Gryffindor le tenga tanto miedo a un Slytherin?  
Entonces sucedió algo que le heló la sangre por completo; el rubio se abrió paso entre los alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia ella. Hermione solo pudo reaccionar volteándose y corriendo. ¿A dónde? No sabía, cualquier parte donde Malfoy no estuviera. Después que la castaña había empezado a correr, el rubio había gritado.  
- ¡Granger no huirás!- y seguido de esto, corrió tras ella.  
-¡No por favor no!- pensaba ella mientras corría por los pasillos volteando en esquinas lo más rápido que podía, huyendo de la furia del chico. En el fondo sabía que era inútil; Draco Malfoy era uno de los mejores atletas en el colegio, la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos. Sentía cómo el rubio se adelantaba y entonces aceleró el paso lo más que sus piernas le permitieron.  
- Maldita, no te me vas a escapar. ¡Vas a pagar! pensó Draco mientras la seguía muy de cerca. La castaña dio una vuelta a la derecha y salió del castillo por la puerta que daba a las afueras de Hogwarts.  
A Hermione le importó muy poco el hecho de que llovía a cántaros, aquello no era importante ahora: ¡su vida lo era! Y con Malfoy, ésta corría peligro. Corrió sin mirar hacia atrás y llegó a la cancha de Quidditch. Ya estaba sintiendo cómo sus piernas empezaban a bajar la velocidad mientras las del rubio parecían tomar más fuerza y alcance.  
- ¡Ah!- gritó cuando sintió una mano agarrándole el brazo y obligándola a voltear. Hermione chocó contra el rubio.  
Ambos estaban completamente empapados. Draco Malfoy seguía observándola, con su cabello rubio mojado cayendo sobre su frente y fijando sus ojos grises hielo en ella mientras forcejeaba. La pegó más contra su cuerpo mojado, inmovilizándola.  
- ¡Maldita vas a pagar lo que hiciste!  
- ¡No hice nada déjame!- gritaba Hermione sin dejar de moverse.  
- ¡además de sangre sucia eres mentirosa!- dijo Draco enfadándose más de lo normal. Sus dedos los tenía clavados en los brazos de la chica.- Quedamos en que nos íbamos a llevar bien Granger  
-¡Me lastimas!  
-¡Eso es lo que quiero!


	12. Capitulo 12 Bajo la lluvia

-¡Me lastimas!  
-¡Eso es lo que quiero!  
Hermione temblaba toda ¿en qué se había metido? ¿Por qué precisamente se le tenía que haber caído algo a ella? Nada de aquello importaba. Tenía que librarse de él fuera como fuera. La castaña comenzó a dar patadas, pero él solo la apretó más.  
- Lo que hiciste fue una muy, pero muy mala idea sangre sucia.- dijo mientras tomaba el control nuevament

e. – ¿creíste que te burlarías de un Slytherin y saldrías ilesa? La sola idea es estúpida…  
- ESTUPIDA FUE TU IDEA DE HACERLES ESO A HARRY Y A RON –grito Hermione ya sin pelear, sabia que seria inútil- ¿Por qué estas enojado Malfoy? ¿Por qué arruine tu nochecita? ¿No pudiste disfrutar de seguir viendo a Parkinson bailar?  
- ¿QUE TE PASA GRANGER? – Dijo acercándose más a Hermione-¿TIENES CELOS?  
-¿CELOS? YA QUIZIERAS MALFOY- le contesto la castaña, que aun no se daba cuenta, ni ella ni el de que estaban bajo una torrencial lluvia.  
- ¿Y TU DE QUE TE VENGAS SANGRE SUCIA?- dijo Draco hirientemente- YA ENTIENDO, ¿TE VENGAS DE SAN POTTER Y EL POBRETON DE TU NOVIO WEASLEY ¿NO?¿YA NO TE BESA WEASLEY PORQUE LE DUELE LA GARGANTA?-decía el rubio sarcásticamente  
- ¿CELOSO MALFOY? – le respondió Hermione astutamente-Draco Malfoy celosos de Ronald Weasley y aun mas de Harry Potter, pero que risa me das  
- ¡TU ESTAS CELOSA DE PANSY!- decía el chico desviando la conversación- estas celosa porque es mi novia ¿has estado observándome no es así?  
- ¡NO ¡ TU ESTAS CELOSO DE RON¡- dijo Hermione utilizando la técnica del chico mientras quitaba el cabello rubio y mojado de una de sus orejas y le susurraba -¿crees que no me di cuenta como me mirabas el día que entraron a mi sala común? Te vi Malfoy y no se porque esta conversación, YA ESTAMOS A MANO.- y con esto se separo un poco mas del chico. Draco no pudo evitar ver los labios rojos de la chica, producto del frio. Tan perfectamente delineados y así fue subiendo su vista, hasta chocar sus ojos grises con los marrón de la castaña. Hermione dijo de pronto.  
- ¿A que le tienes miedo?  
- A mi mismo – contesto el rubio, mientras despejaba de la frente de la castaña sus rizos. Hermione sintió que su piel se erizo por alguna razón ¿Por qué?, El chico noto esa sensación y le gusto haber creado ese efecto en ella.  
Así, el rubio puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica con sus dos brazos apretándola contra el, el esperaba que Hermione lo golpeara pero no fue así, esto los confundió mucho a los dos. Hermione impulsivamente coloco sus dos brazos abrazando el cuello de Draco ¿Qué rayos hacia?  
-¿Entonces pusiste esas alimañas en mi sala común solo porque tus amigos Gryffindor se pusieron mal? –le dijo Draco acercándose se nuevo a Hermione mas y mas. - ¿Y tu Granger? ¿A que le tienes miedo?  
- Realmente….- dijo Hermione – a que McGonagall diga que ha suspendido todo – los dos chicos rieron, Hermione jamás había visto reír así a Draco, tan cerca de ella…  
No se dio cuenta ninguno, hasta ese momento, que ya estaban sus rostro uno del otro separados por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, uno podía respirar el aliento del otro mientras sus frentes de unían y la lluvia caía aun más fuerte sobre ellos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aunque no se besaban era como si estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Fue cuando Draco por fin reacciono y susurrándole al oído le dijo:  
-Todavía no me las pagas – esto hizo que Hermione reaccionara también y se alejó un poco del rubio.  
-ESTAMOS A MANO, TU DAÑASTE A MIS AMIGOS, YO ARRUINE TU FIESTECITA- respondió la castaña, fue cuando los dos se separaron por completo, notaron que el agua escurría a torrenciales de ellos, y como el castillo estaba muy lejos, decidieron refugiarse bajo un árbol, los dos se sentaron uno a lado del otro con la espalda en el tronco.  
- Creo que la lluvia no cesara en largo tiempo – dijo Hermione tratando de romper el silencio.  
- ¿Cómo haces para ser la "perfecta Granger"? – Dijo Draco volteando a verla - ¿Cómo haces para leer tantos libros? ¿Porque jamás te equivocas? ¿No te cansa… ser tú? – Hermione esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- No soy perfecta Malfoy ¿Sabes? Amo leer, y gracias a que leo tengo buen rendimiento académico- decía Hermione como contando pasos a seguir- es por eso que conozco muchas cosas, tanto en el mundo muggle como del mágico…  
Draco casi había olvidado que Hermione era de Sangre Muggle, una impura.  
- ¿Y que cosas lees? –pregunto Draco viendo el horizonte: Hogwarts y el campo de Quidditch  
Hermione se volteo para verlo y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había leído, pociones, historias, seres fantásticos y Datos curiosos.  
Ella seguía hablando, y no se había dado cuenta que su cabeza ya estaba sobre las piernas del rubio, que acariciaba su castaño cabello y de hecho, la había dejado de oír desde hace media hora.  
Quien diría que esa conversación la iba a recodar Draco un día de navidad, pasados ya casi tres docenas de años, en frente de la chimenea, y sacaría la sonrisa mas profunda de su ser, recordando la primera vez que platico con Hermione Granger, la mejor hechicera de su edad, sin insultos o agresiones, como si fuera un sueño, bajo un gran árbol, en un día lluvioso los dos completamente solos.  
La castaña se levanto de las piernas del rubio y fue cuando lo noto: la lluvia había cesado ya hace tiempo, ella y Draco ya no estaban empapados y estaban en un campo de Quidditch desierto y mojado.  
-¿Te has dado cuenta que es la primera platica que tenemos?- dijo la Gryffindor  
- Si… no eres tan aburrida Granger, después de todo – Dijo el Slytherin levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para que la chica también se levantara, esta la recibió y se paro.  
- Eso te enseñara a conocer mejor a las personas – dijo Hermione sacudiéndose un poco.  
- Mira quien lo dice – dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo que la chica.  
- Sera mejor que regresemos al castillo – decía la Gryffindor- Pronto anunciaran que las clases se reanudaran y no creo que sea agradable que nos vean de esta forma…  
- Tienes razón –dijo Draco – adelántate, será mejor que no nos vean entrar juntos, podrían sospechar.  
La castaña pensó: ¿sospechar? ¿Qué?, Hermione – se decía la chica para sus adentros- sospechar que ya no somos tan enemigos…  
- Tienes razón – dijo la Gryffindor-¿te veo esta noche?  
- SI… - dijo Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos-esta noche en la biblioteca a las 12:00- dijo el Slytherin acercándose demasiado a la castaña- NI UN MINUTO MAS NI UNO MENOS ¿ESTAMOS? –decía mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones cafés atrás de la oreja de la Gryffindor. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo antes de que pasara algo mas …  
Draco guardo por siempre en su memoria esa imagen de Hermione, corriendo a través de los campos de Quidditch para llegar al castillo, alejándose de el…  
Se sentó de nuevo al pie del árbol y respiro profundamente. La verdad no pensaba tomar clases ese día, después de lo ocurrido digamos que… no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Así que esa tarde se quedo sentado bajo ese árbol, mirando el cielo tornándose azul poco a poco, lejos de toda presión, ese día solo fue el… Draco Malfoy.  
Sara humedeció su pluma.  
"..Ellos estaban más unidos por sus debilidades de lo que creían. Charlotte y Andrew, Draco y Hermione, no importan los nombres. Siguen siendo dos"  
Hermione llego a su sala común ya cuando casi anochecía, termino los deberes junto con sus 5 amigas esa tarde. Entrando pudo ver a Ron y a Harry jugando ajedrez  
Cuando Ron la vio entrar, involuntariamente con su codo tiro todas las piezas del juego y Harry se dio cuenta perfectamente sin embargo no dijo nada.  
La castaña camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sentó justo a lado de Ron.  
- ¡ Hermione! Le podrías decir a Ron que en el partido contra Slytherin ganaremos, parece algo preocupado con eso de que es el nuevo guardián …  
- Harry tiene razón Ron, -dijo la chica recostándose sobre el hombro del pelirrojo-. Lo hiciste muy bien en la audición así que no te preocupes …  
- De hecho fue excelente–dijo Harry mirando a Ron - si no hubiera sido porque Cormac fallo el ultimo... eres el mejor Ron no te preocupes.  
- GRACIAS –dijo el pelirrojo- Si Harry, aunque fue muy raro el error de Cormac, hasta parecía que se equivoco por arte de magia…- Harry miro a Hermione, y esta volteo la cabeza volviéndose a incorporar.  
- Por arte de magia… no digas eso ron – dijo Hermione- Confió en ti – y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico se puso colorado hasta las orejas.  
Y así el trio paso un tiempo platicando, riendo de las ocurrencias de ron, hablando de todo un poco.  
Hasta que se toco el tema de la relación de Ginny.  
- Ginny esta verdaderamente emocionada –dijo Hermione- parece que esta completamente enamorada de Dean- Y al terminar de decirlo Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, solo Hermione lo noto.  
- ESA NIÑA ME VA A OIR – dijo Ron de repente y Harry movió la cabeza hacia enfrente con signo de aprobación.  
- ¿PORQUE RONALD? – dijo Hermione sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry, algo andaba raro con el al tocar el tema de Ginny  
- ESE INFELIZ LA VA A LASTIMAR ¿VERDAD HARRY?  
- Y NO QUEREMOS QUE ESO SUCEDA ¿VERDAD RON? –dijo el ojo verde.  
- ¿LASTIMARLA? ¿Por qué?!EL LA QUIERE RON¡ ¡!HARRY POTTER ¿QUE LE HAS DICHO SOBRE DEAN?¡  
Harry pronto volteo la cabeza  
- LA VERDAD –dijo el chico con anteojos sosteniéndose- TRATO DE PROTEGER A GINNY  
Hermione lo entendió todo, sin embargo no dijo nada.  
- Y DESDE CUANDO TE ENCARGAS DE LA SEGURIDAD DE GINNY… ¿Por qué? –dijo Hermione astutamente  
- PUES PORQUE YO LA AMO -Contesto Harry y Ron abrió muy grandes los ojos


	13. Capitulo 13 Anillo

**Hola bueno, aqui de nuevo publicando :D**

**porfavor dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia :) y asi se si les esta gustando Gracias **

- PUES PORQUE YO LA AMO -Contesto Harry y Ron abrió muy grandes los ojos–COMO SI FUERA MI HERMANA MENOR –dijo rápidamente Harry tratando de cubrir su arranque.  
- CLARO HERMIONE, HARRY ES MI AMIGO Y POR LO TANTO CUIDA A GINNY CUANDO YO NO PUEDO, COMO VEZ, CONFIO EN EL, ES COMO MI HERMANO… -Harry se ruborizo un poco y Hermione no pudo evitar taparse la cara con una mano,¿¡A QUE LE TEMÍA HARRY!?

- Déjenmelo a mi chicos –dijo la chica – soy su amiga y para MI –dijo con énfasis, mirando de reojo a Harry –ES COMO UNA HERMANA  
- Gracias Hermione – dijo Ron de pronto abrazándola.  
- YA ES TARDE – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar la conversación.  
Hermione y Ron asintieron y se despidieron los dos chicos de la castaña. Esa noche ellos dos hablarían de lo hermosa piel de la castaña y la pelirroja…  
Pero Hermione, dadas las 11:45 salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, después de haber tomado su poción, para regresar al pasado una vez mas .La castaña llego a la biblioteca diez minutos antes de la hora indicada, así que se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.  
Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el frio y el aire de la noche dándole en la cara, entonces recordó esa mañana con Malfoy…  
Hermione de repente sintió dos manos recorriendo sus brazos, comenzando desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, la castaña se asusto y volteo rápidamente, entonces vio a Draco parado frente a ella, a solo un palmo de distancia, Hermione por fin hablo.  
- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder… - y dicho esto se abrió paso y se dirigió a la sección prohibida, Draco aun no entendía porque había acariciado de alguna manera a Hermione …  
Hermione abrió decidida la puerta de la sección prohibida, ahí estaba Sara Wingood sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, riendo a carcajadas, mientras observaba un libro que llevaba por titulo: Historia de la Magia y Magos famosos.  
- ¿Por qué ríes así? ¿acaso te causa gracia la historia de la magia? – dijo Draco sorpresivamente, el recuerdo de la chica por fin se percato de que estaba ahí.  
- Demasiada risa diría yo...- le respondió Sara levantándose de la silla y poniendo el libro en una mesa.  
Hermione recordó la primera vez que conoció a Sara, se le hacia particularmente conocida, sin embargo, aun no podía recordar bien quien rayos era.  
El recuerdo de la muchacha fue hacia donde estaba el cuadro del viejo Mago y lo quito, entonces Hermione y Draco cruzaron el portal de nuevo.  
Cayeron en un frio suelo, totalmente de mármol y encerado. Se levantaron y pudieron observar en donde estaban. Era la sala de una mansión enorme, con vitrales por todos lados, dejando entrar los rayos de sol, de lo que parecía un día perfecto. La puerta de la residencia sonó, y un elfo domestico corrió a abrirla, era Sara, la de esa época, no el recuerdo. El elfo la dejo pasar y le indico con una seña que fuera hacia el recibidor, no parecía contenta, de hecho parecía demasiado preocupada.  
Hermione volvió a ver la puerta de la entrada, tenía una letra "B" grabada en ella.  
- Dice el señor que puede subir a su... recamara – dijo el elfo domestico apareciéndose de repente. Sara comenzó a subir las blancas escaleras, que se encontraban a la izquierda del recibidor, muy rápido, alzando su largo vestido verde para no caerse. Hermione y Draco la trataban de alcanzar subiendo por igual las escaleras.

- ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS? – dijo Draco mientras llegaban a lo que parecía el final de las escaleras, dando a un largo corredor. Sara apresuro el paso y entro a la habitación del fondo.

- EN LA CASA DE ANDREW BLAKE – dijo Hermione a Draco antes de que estos entraran igual que Sara.

Al pasar la puerta, se encontraron en la recamara principal de la casa, llena de ventanas, algunas de ellas dejaban ver el patio y en medio de la habitación había una cama enorme. En la orilla de esta, estaba sentada Sara que parecía verdaderamente impaciente, no había nadie en la habitación, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, El recuerdo de Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada, dejando ver sus músculos.  
Sara tan pronto escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse, corrió hacia el rubio para abrasarlo.  
¿Y ahora a ti que te sucede? – dijo Andrew sorpresivamente- Despierto y el elfo me dice que necesitabas verme urgentemente ¿te pasa algo?  
- Andrew…- dijo la chica separándose del rubio – disculpa, no quería asustarte, lo que pasa, es que, hoy en la mañana me entere de algo… Por favor siéntate.- dijo la morena señalando la cama  
- ¿De que se trata? – dijo el chico acomodándose el rubio cabello y abotonándose la camisa.  
- Se trata de Clarette Brooks ...  
- ¿LE PASO ALGO? ¿ELLA ESTA BIEN?- dijo el rubio sobresaltado.  
- No no, tranquilo, ella esta bien, se trata de lo que me contaste hace unas semanas  
Hermione y Draco se asombraron, había pasado tiempo ¿unas semanas? ¿Cuántas?  
- AAAH – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica- creí que era algo grave, bueno de hecho tengo que contarte algo sobre eso, ¡ YA CONSEGUI EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO PARA CLARETTE! Definitivamente ella no sabe quien soy, así que estoy seguro de que se enamoro de mi y no de mi fortuna… ¡LA PEDIRE LA PROXIMA SEMANA A SU MADRE! Se infartaran al saber que Andrew Blake, el hombre mas rico de la región, la pide para su esposa.- Sara seguía con cara de preocupación  
Andew Blake estiro su brazo, hacia unos cajones que estaban cerca y saco una pequeña caja negra.  
- MIRA – dijo el rubio a la chica de vestido verde mientras abría la caja, Draco y Hermione se acercaron para ver. ERA UN IMPRESIONANTE ANILLO DE COMPROMISO, DE ORO PURO Y CON UN DIAMANTE EN EL CENTRO.- Y TU ME ACOMPAÑARAS A PEDIR SU MANO … - Wingood suspiraba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro  
- Necesito decirte algo… - dijo por fin Sara con un hilo de voz - Hoy hable con la Madre de Clarette …  
- ¿Y?, ¡habla mujer! – decía el chico confundido. Sara saco un sobre con letras doradas grabadas.  
- Nos invito mañana en la noche a una fiesta en la mansión Brooks…  
- ¡QUE BUENA IDEA SARA! ¡ AHÍ PEDIRE LA MANO DE CALRETTE! – decía el chico mientras abrazaba frenéticamente a su mejor amiga.  
- No entiendes Andrew… - dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza en sentido de negación, con la voz entrecortada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¡! SARA WINGOOD! HABLA AHORA – decía el rubio frustrado por el misterio de la morena  
- La fiesta es por motivo del compromiso de su hija Clarette Brooks – dijo la chica extendiendo la carta - ¡ CLARETTE BROOKS ESTA COMPROMETIDA ANDREW¡ ¡DESDE HACE MAS DE 2 AÑOS! ¡MAÑANA AL ANOCHECER, EL PROMETIDO DE CLARETTE PEDIRA SU MANO PARA CASARSE DENTRO DE UNAS SEMANAS¡  
Andrew estaba furioso, lo pudo notar Hermione al instante, conocía esa mirada a la perfección. El chico tomo a Sara por los brazos inmovilizándola y lastimándola.  
- WINGOOD NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ¡ ESTA JAMAS TE LA PERDONARE!¡ESTAS BROMAS SON DE MAL GUSTO! – dijo el chico gritándole a Sara.  
- NO ESTOY JUGANDO BLAKE, LA CARTA QUE ME DIO LA MADRE DE CLARETTE ES TU INVITACION A SU FIESTA DE COMPROMISO, SI NO ME CRES LEELA ¡!  
El rubio soltó a Sara bruscamente para abrir el sobre sobre la cama. Andrew no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, definitivamente, Sara tenia razón, Clarette estaba comprometida con Alexander Armstrong, el segundo hombre más rico de la región. Sara lo miraba compasivamente, jamás lo había visto tan frustrado y furioso a la vez.  
- Andrew... – dijo Sara después de unos minutos.  
- ¡MALDITA PERRA ¡ COMO SE ATREVIO A ENGAÑARME! ¡SARA DIME ¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑO?¡  
- Andrew...- decía la muchacha abrazándolo, fue cuando Blake comenzó a llorar. A Hermione le impacto ver esa escena, la verdad jamás había visto a Draco llorar, y aunque no era Draco, era su antepasado y eran muy parecidos.  
- ¡ ME LAS VA A PAGAR ¡ TE LO JURO SARA! ¡ESA PERRA DE BROOKS SUFRIRA EL DOBLE DE LO QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO¡ ¡ CONOCERA MI FURIA! ¡ Y LE VOY A DAR EN DONDE MAS LE DUELE!  
Sara se alejó de el repentinamente, pudo notar que al rubio le temblaba la quijada de furia.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? … - dijo la morena acariciando los finos rasgos del rubio.  
Y como si estuvieran conectados, Draco y Andrew sonrieron maliciosamente al mismo tiempo.  
De repente la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse, Draco borro su sonrisa y tomo a Hermione de la mano, recordando que desde ese momento debían tomarse para desaparecer.  
Segundos después aparecieron en la casa de los Brooks, era de noche y todo estaba alumbrado por candelabros.  
Era un salón enorme, pero no estaban solos, muchas personas, magos y brujas, estaba ahí, arregladas elegantemente. El salón estaba lleno de mesas, con platos y copas sobre ellas. Los invitados bailaban y disfrutaban del ambiente. Las mujeres con largos vestidos y los hombres con trajes negros.  
A lo lejos pudieron distinguir a Clarette que llevaba un vestido entallado color sangre, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, parecía una diosa, iba del brazo de un muchacho de su edad, con cabello castaño y muy elegante. Hermione y Draco no dudaron en acercarse para oír lo que el dúo platicaba.  
- Alexander Armstrong ¿eh? – dijo la rubia con labios rojos- debo decirte eres verdaderamente apuesto.  
- Por favor Clarette- decía, el prometido de la rubia- mírate, eres bellísima.  
Pero la plática fue interrumpida por la madre de Clarette.  
- ¿Me disculparías un momento con Clarette, Alexander, por favor?  
- Claro Laurence – dijo el castaño de ojos azules, besando la mano de la rubia para después retirarse  
- ¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo la chica  
- El señor Blake quiere conocerte ...  
- ¿Blake? ¿no es el más rico de la región?  
- EXACTO, y viene acompañado de una de sus amigas, Sara Wingood.  
- ¿LA AMIGA DE CHARLOTTE?  
- SI ella misma- le explicaba  
¿Y COMO CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE BLAKE? ¿50? Debe ser un anciano…- pensaba Clarette.  
Laurence la llevo a la entrada donde la esperaba el "anciano" como decía Clarette. Hermione y Draco las siguieron. Los chicos no se perderían por nada la cara de Clarette al ver a Andrew.  
La madre de la rubia abrió las dos enormes puertas del Salón de la fiesta para salir y entrar a la sala, donde la visita esperaba.  
- Clarette, te presento al señor Blake, Andrew Blake – dijo Laurence.  
Clarette se puso pálida y tenia la boca abierta dé la impresión, NO PODIA SER CIERTO, EL HOMBRE QUE ELLA AMABA ERA NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS EL HOMBRE MAS RICO DE LA REGION, ESTUVO EQUIVOCADA TANTOS AÑOS.¡ PORQUE JAMAS SE LE OCURRIO PREGUNTARLE SU APELLIDO?¡ QUE ESTUPIDA HABIA SIDO  
Sara tenia una cara de satisfacción única, con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona, el rubio la tenía tomada por el brazo. Después de unos segundos, la morena soltó a Andrew del Brazo, para que este caminara hacia la rubia, tan pálida como las paredes de la mansión.  
- Señorita Brooks es un gusto conocerla – dijo el rubio besando la mano de Clarette.  
- ¿NO ES UN ENCANTO? – dijo Laurence  
- Señora Brooks , su hija es verdaderamente … hermosa, AFORTUNADO EL HOMBRE QUE HOY PIDE SU MANO – decía Blake sin despegar la mirada , de la sorprendida Clarette- no me diga que es su única hija...  
- Si es la única ... o bueno no, tiene una hermana, una media hermana Charlotte, pero no tengo idea de porque se demora tanto, ya debería haber bajado..- le decía la mujer al rubio. – AAH MIRE AHÍ VIENE- dijo Laurence señalando las escaleras.  
Y así era, bajando las escaleras venia Charlotte Brooks, el antepasado de Hermione Granger, con un vestido rosa pastel hermosísimo. Traía puesto un relicario en forma de corazón, con incrustaciones de diamantes en su cuello. Se veía verdaderamente hermosa, Hermione no podía creer lo bella que se veía y Draco menos. El Slytherin no podía quitar los ojos de encima del antepasado dela castaña ¿Por qué?  
Al pie de la escalera la recibió Laurence, dándole la mano, la castaña la tomo.

- Charlotte que bueno que bajas – decía la madrastra - hay alguien aquí que pregunta por ti  
- ¿Alguien que pregunta por mí? ¿Quién? – dijo Charlotte  
- Si hija mira, te presento a Andrew Blake.  
Charlotte y Andrew, al momento de verse se sorprendieron, abriendo los ojos como platos  
Andrew conocía a Charlotte como Helen King, la pirata que lo engaño y lo puso en ridículo. Además de llamarlo prepotente. Charlotte no lo podía creer, era el hombre arrogante que la obligo a saltar por la borda de su barco.

-¿¡TU?! – dijeron al unísono Charlotte y Andrew


	14. Capitulo 14 Salon de fiestas

Andrew conocía a Charlotte como Helen King, la pirata que lo engaño y lo puso en ridículo. Además de llamarlo prepotente. Charlotte no lo podía creer, era el hombre arrogante que la obligo a saltar por la borda de su barco.

-¿¡TU?! – dijeron al unísono Charlotte y Andrew  
- ¡USTEDES YA SE CONOCIAN!- dijo Clarette hablando por fin después dé la impresión.  
- ¿Todo esta bien? – dijo Laurence

- SI…. Mucho gusto conocerla señorita… Brooks ¿eh? – dijo Andrew besando la mano de la castaña sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos marrones.  
- El gusto es mio señor… Blake – dijo Charlotte, tratando de no mostrarse temerosa a ser descubierta.  
- Señora Brooks – dijo Andrew hablándole a Laurence – Jamás menciono lo … hermosa que es su hija mayor …  
- Señor Blake es un honor que usted crea eso – le respondió Laurence, Clarette tenia una cara de indignación única. Charlotte estaba totalmente sonrojada. Y Volteo la cara, fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga, Sara Wingood, se encontraba a su derecha.  
- ¡SARA! – dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga- ¿ya conocías al señor… Blake?  
- Si – respondió con naturalidad Wingood  
- ¡SARA! – dijo esta vez Andrew - ¿ya conocías a la señorita… Brooks?  
- Si …¿ustedes dos – decía señalando a la castaña y al rubio muy confundida- ya se conocían?- los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos  
- Nooo… - dijeron los dos al unísono.  
- Bueno señor Blake por favor, pase a la fiesta con su acompañante – dijo Laurence interrumpiendo, Clarette aun estaba pálida.  
Andrew ofreció su brazo a Sara, esta lo tomo y caminaron hacia el salón de fiestas, repleto de personas, mesas, vinos y copas.  
- Mama.. me dejarías hablar un momento a solas con Charlotte – dijo repentinamente la rubia  
- Claro, pero no demoren – y con esto Laurence regreso al salón de fiestas.  
Clarette tomo del brazo muy fuerte a su hermana y la jalo por el pasillo de la sala, hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio de la mansión. Hermione y Draco corrieron para ver de lo que hablarían  
- ¿QUE PASA CLARETTE? – dijo entonces la castaña, frotando su adolorido brazo.  
- ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME¡ ¡!PORFAVOR TE LO SUPLICO!  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- ¡ ESE HOMBRE, ANDREW BLAKE! – dijo Clarette señalando la sala de fiestas- ES EL HOMBRE QUE ESTUVO EN LA CASA AQUELLA NOCHE, CHARLOTTE, EL ES EL HOMBRE QUE AMO. Y QUE ESCAPO POR LA VENTANA ANTES DE TU ESTUPIDO BOMBARDA  
Charlotte se puso más blanca que un papel, de no haber sido por que se sostuvo de una silla, hubiera caído desmayada ante la noticia. Andrew Blake, no solo era el hombre que sabia su secreto, de que ella era una pirata, además de haberse burlado de él. ANDREW BLAKE ERA EL AMANTE DE SU HERMANA.  
- ¿Porque debo ayudarte Clarette Brooks? ESTE ES TU ASUNTO  
- Por favor te lo suplico .. si no me ayudas EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA DECAERA.- Charlotte se tomo la cara en forma de angustia.  
- ESTA BIEN ¿pero como? – dijo la castaña repentinamente. La rubio pareció pensar unos segundos, fue cuando dijo :  
- TU COLLAR, DAMELO AHORA  
- NO, este collar me lo dio mi padre  
- PORFAVOR CHARLOTTE

- ¿Para que quiere el collar? – dijo Draco a Hermione , que parecía entenderlo todo  
- CLARETTE ES UNA MALDITA PERRA – dijo Hermione en tono de indignación- ES DEMASIADO INTELIGENTE- Entonces los dos chicos se percataron que Charlotte comenzó a quitarse el relicario.

- TOMALO – dijo la castaña de vestido rosado- SOLO LO HAGO PORQUE ERES MI HERMANA  
- Gracias Charlotte – dijo la rubia abrazando a su hermana – Te debo mi vida...-

- Charlotte salió de la habitación, Draco y Hermione la siguieron, La castaña entro al gran salón, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Minutos después entro Clarette, con el bello collar en el cuello. Así que corrió a acercarse a Alexander, su prometido, que la recibió agradablemente. Charlotte estaba en una de las mesas, completamente sola, y con cara de angustia. los chicos se dieron cuenta que Andrew Blake y Sara Wingood caminaban directo a la pareja de Clarette y Alexander. Draco tomo a Hermione del brazo y la obligo a correr en la misma dirección que Andrew y Sara.

- Alexander, tanto tiempo si verte – dijo Andrew  
- Blake, que va un gusto – y le estrecho la mano al rubio. Clarette reflejaba en su cara pánico, de que Andrew abriera la boca.  
- Armstrong, eres un suertudo de verdad- dijo el rubio – la señorita Brooks es verdaderamente hermosa …  
- Gracias Blake, tu esposa es hermosa de verdad – dijo Alexander refiriéndose a Sara, Andrew y Sara comenzaron a reír.  
- Ella no es mi esposa, es mi mejor amiga, podría decirse que es como una hermana – respondió Andrew.- Bueno basta de charla, Armstrong, me permitirías bailar esta pieza con la señorita Brooks.  
- Por supuesto hombre, si tu me permites bailar con tu acompañante.  
- Sara, Sara Wingood – dijo Sara presentándose y estrechándole la mano al castaño.  
- Claro que si – y con esto Andrew tomo fuertemente de la mano a Clarette para llevarla a la pista de baile. La Gryffindor y el Slytherin los siguieron. Los rubios llegaron al centro de la pista, entonces Andrew tomo muy fuerte a Clarette de la cintura y la pego contra El, le susurro al oído

- Eres una desgraciada Brooks  
- Déjame explicarte  
- Explicarme ¿Qué? , que te burlaste de mi o ¿Qué eres una ramera barata?  
- No digas eso Andrew, yo te amo ..  
- ME AMAS Y SIN EMBARGO TE CASAS  
- Yo no sabia que tu ..  
- No sabias que yo ¿Qué? – dijo Andrew bailando con Clarette y echando sonrisas falsas a los invitados- ¿que era rico? PERRA INTERESADA  
- No me digas eso, cometí un error ...  
- Conmigo nadie juega  
- No me juzgues por favor… - decía la rubia con un hilo de voz  
- Pero te digo algo Brooks, me la vas a pagar, me la pagaras muy caro. – y dicho esto, Andrew le hizo una seña a Sara, indicándole que era hora de irse. Wingood se disculpo con Armstrong diciendo que Andrew tenia un problema y se tenían que retirar, Alex, beso la mano de la chica, Visto esto Andrew, susurro al oído de la rubia – me las pagaras, en donde mas te duele Brooks-y soltó bruscamente a Clarette de la cintura, dejándola sola en medio de la pista de baile.  
El rubio de ojos grises se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, sin mirar a sus costados ni hacia atrás, y justo cuando sintió que Sara lo alcanzaba, extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, y así lo dos estaban a punto de salir, cuando las puertas se les cerraron en la cara. Hermione y Draco se sorprendieron en el cambio de ambiente.  
Las velas de las mesas empezaron a dirigirse al centro de la pista, reuniéndose, dejando sin luz a los invitados, solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna.  
La música bajo de volumen hasta quedar en el silencio. Sara le hizo una seña a su mejor amigo, indicando que era mejor que se sentaran.  
Así, que procurando no tropezarse por la falta de luz: Hermione, Draco, Sara y Andrew, se dirigieron a la única mesa donde había lugar, la mesa de Charlotte Brooks.  
Al instante, los dos llegaron, Andrew no sabia que compartía mesa con la pirata que lo dejo en ridículo, ni Charlotte que estaba sentada cerca del corsario que mas odiaba, debido a que Sara se sentó entre los dos.  
Laurence se dirigió al centro, completamente alumbrado, y puso su varita en su cuello diciendo.  
- Por favor, permítanme su atención. –, Laurence le hizo una seña a su hija para que se acercara. Clarette camino hacia en centro, y tomo la mano de su madre. Con la mano que le quedaba libre a la viuda de Brooks, hizo una seña a Alexander Armstrong para que se acercara, el castaño llego al centro y tomo la mano de su futura suegra. Entonces, Laurence unió la mano de Clarette y Alex, estos se tomaron. Armstrong, se arrodillo en frente de la rubia, fue cuando por fin hablo.  
- Clarette Brooks – decía el castaño- ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?- y con esto, saco un anillo de su bolsillo. Todos se enternecían con la escena, menos la castaña que estaba sentada al lado de Sara Wingood, lloraba de coraje, al no poder decir la verdad de su hermana, que estaba engañando a uno de los hombres mas buenos y nobles, Sara tomo la mano de su amiga para tranquilizarla, fue entonces cuando Charlotte se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga. Y con la otra mano, Wingood tomo la pálida muñeca de Andrew Blake, bajando hasta llegar a su mano y apretándola muy fuerte para que sintiera su apoyo.  
- Acepto Alexander Armstrong – sonó en toda la habitación la voz de Clarette – estaría encantada de ser tu esposa - . La rubia, que recordaba traer puesto el collar, que en realidad era de su hermana, comenzó a quitárselo y dijo.-este collar, que me dio mi padre, era para que se lo diera al hombre de mi vida en señal de nuestro amor, así que aquí tienes Alexander, es tuyo - el chico puso el anillo de oro en el dedo de la rubia.  
Todos aplaudieron fascinados por la romántica escena, Sara solo apretaba más las dos manos, de sus mejores amigos. Andrew golpeo la mesa, con el puño que le quedaba libre, pero nadie pudo oírlo por los aplausos y alardes a causa del acontecimiento Las velas comenzaron a regresar a sus lugares, que era arriba de las mesas de los invitados. Estos se levantaron de sus asientos.  
Las copas se llenaron de Wiski de Fuego por arte de magia, y las personas las tomaron en sus manos.  
A un costado de la pista se encontraba Laurence, con lágrimas en los ojos y una copa en sus manos y dijo:  
- LEVANTEN SUS COPAS Y HAGAMOS UN BRINDIS ¡POR LOS NOVIOS!  
- POR LOS NOVIOS – respondido la multitud, todos menos una castaña, una morena y un rubio. Andrew y Charlotte que tenían una mano desocupada, sin decir nada tomaron su copa al mismo tiempo y la bebieron entera de una sola vez. Sara los soltó y se levanto, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de quien estaba al costado de Sara. La pirata creída y El corsario arrogante. Los dos abrieron sus ojos de la impresión. La música comenzaba a sonar fuerte de nuevo  
Andrew estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, sorpresivamente llego Laurence a la mesa que compartía el trio.  
- ¿Están disfrutando de la fiesta? – dijo la viuda.  
- Si, gracias Laurence- dijo Charlotte sin dejar de ver a Andrew, en una combinación de pánico y odio. Andrew esbozo una sonrisa burlona y dijo:  
- Señora Brooks – dijo el rubio sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de la castaña- debo decirle algo sobre su hija , Charlotte … - La castaña, no pudo evitar enviarle unos ojos asesinos  
- ¿QUE PASA BLAKE? – dijo con curiosidad Laurence  
- Su hija en realidad es… - decía aun mirándola, Sara no entendía mucho lo que pasaba –  
- ¿MI HIJA ES QUE?  
- VEDADERAMENTE…ENCANTADORA ….– respondido el rubio, con su sonrisa burlona y sin dejar de ver a Charlotte, la castaña tenia la boca abierta de indignación, sin embargo estaba sonrojada  
- - SEÑOR BLAKE – dijo Laurence – es un honor que usted crea eso …  
- Señora Brooks… - dijo por fin cortando el contacto visual – me dejaría, bailar con su hija.  
- YO NO … - dijo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por su madrastra  
- CLARO QUE SI SEÑOR BLAKE – y con esto, Andrew se paro, llego hasta el lugar de Charlotte y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, llevándola al centro de la pista de baile. Hermione y Draco los siguieron  
Andrew tomo a Charlotte de la cintura y la pego contra su pecho, inmovilizándola y tratando de que pereciera que estaban bailando.  
- ¡Charlotte Brooks! TE VEZ HERMOSA –grito el chico para que todos lo escucharan, y antes de que la castaña le respondiera, el rubio acerco sus labios a la oreja de la chica y le susurro – o mejor dicho Helen King… - El antepasado de Hermione trataba de verse retadora, pero reflejaba el pánico a ser descubierta por todos

- Fuiste muy astuta, debo admitirlo – prosiguió Andrew – El trato fue "saltar por la tabla del pirata" jamás se estipulo un morir o ahogarse o si quiera tocar el agua… SI QUE SABES DE LEYES, astuta de verdad. PERO MIRA COMO SON LAS COSAS, quien diría que el corsario "prepotente" como me llamaste, iba a ser EL AMANTE DE TU HERMANA.  
- CALLATE MALDITO – dijo por fin la castaña – Y NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU ESTES ACOSTUMBRADO A VERLE LA CARA A LAS PERSONAS POR NO CONOCER DE LEYES ..  
- sabes que puedo gritar en este momento tu secreto pirata ¿no Brooks? O MEJOR AUN gritar que tu hermana es mi amante… - rio burlonamente, mientras los dos chicos discutían, la Gryffindor se dio cuenta que Clarette y Laurence platicaban algo, y al parecer a Clarette no le gustaba.

- Malfoy – dijo la chica tomando del brazo al chico, que volteo a verla con sus centellantes ojos grises, esto a Hermione le erizo la piel, con un hilo de voz dijo – mejor vamos allá, parece que hay algo interesante. La castaña se dirigió hacia las dos rubias, mientras Draco se quedaba pensando en el efecto que había causado a Hermione, después de unos segundos la siguió.

- MIRALOS CLARETTE – decía Laurence , refiriéndose a Charlotte y a Andrew  
- ¿QUE? – le respondido fríamente Clarette con una copa en la mano.  
- YO CREO QUE AQUÍ HABRA BODA ... IMAGINALO HIJA, LAS BROOKS CASADAS CON LOS HOMBRES MAS RICOS DE LA REGION, SE UNIRIAN FORTUNAS Y SERIAMOS , INVENSIBLES …  
- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESE MAMA – dijo clarette tomando de un jalon su wisky – Charlotte a dicho que no se casara jamás..  
- Yo no diría eso – decía insistente la madre de la rubia – observa esas miradas, presiento que habrá boda doble – dijo señalando a los chicos, que salían por la puerta hacia el jardín, discutiendo, sin que nadie lo notara, solo las rubias, La Gryffindor y el Slytherin.  
- YA CALLATE MADRE – dijo Clarette agresivamente y se alejó de Laurence.  
Hermione tomo a Draco de la mano y lo obligo a correr hacia donde se habían ido Charlotte y Andrew. La castaña y el rubio seguían discutiendo en el Jardín.  
- MAÑANA ESTA CASA ESTARA LLENA DE POLICIAS, BROOKS  
- ¡ESO NO TIENE VALIDEZ! YO HE CUMPLIDO MI TRATO, SALTE POR LA BORDA  
- TE CRES INTELIGENTE ¿NO?  
Sara entro al jardín y los vio discutir.  
- ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? – dijo la morena.  
- Sara Tu ya conocías a Brooks? – le dijo el rubio  
- -¿SARA TU YA CONOCIAS A BLAKE?  
- SI!- dijo Sara confundida y estresada  
- ¿sabias que esta es una pirata?  
- ¿sabias que él era el amante de mi hermana? – le dijo Charlotte a Sara  
- Yo no sabia que ustedes dos se conocían… ¿de donde se conocen? – les dijo Sara a sus dos mejores amigos. Los chicos comenzaron a relatar su historia, uno diciendo pestes del otro. Parecían dos niños pequeños acusándose con su madre. Hermione por un momento olvido la platica de Andrew y Charlotte y se fijo en la hermosa Luna de esa noche.

- Andrew en teoría, ella cumplió su trato – dijo Sara cuando los dos terminaron de hablar.  
- AHORA ESTAS DE LADO DE ELLA ¡TU FUISTE MI AMIGA PRIMERO!  
- Charlotte en teoría Andrew tiene razón, la falsificación de un nombre te puede llevar a la cárcel  
- AHORA ESTAS DEL LADO DE EL ¡!CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA¡- Andrew volteo a ver a Charlotte con ojos de furia.  
- ELLA ES MI AMIGA  
- NO, ELLA ES MI AMIGA ¡! NO TUYA¡  
- YO LA CONOCI PRIMERO  
- ¿ASI? PUES ELLA ME ENTIENDE MAS  
- NO ES CIERTO ¡  
La risa frenética de Sara interrumpió la pelea  
-MIRENSE PARECEN DOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS – dijo Sara y con esto siguió riendo  
Draco y Hermione se miraron en esas dos personas que eran idénticos a ellos, no solo en físico, si no que siempre estaban peleando. La castaña miro a Draco, tenía los ojos puestos en la furiosa Charlotte, pero el rubio esbozaba una media sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué sonríes? – le dijo Hermione dudosa  
- AMO CUANDO TE ENOJAS – le dijo Draco de repente. Hermione no supo si eso le gusto o le asusto. Simplemente la castaña no podía dejar de ver a Draco ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Como que le gustaba cuando se enojaba?


	15. Capitulo 15 Salon de transformaciones

- AMO CUANDO TE ENOJAS – le dijo Draco de repente. Hermione no supo si eso le gusto o le asusto. Simplemente la castaña no podía dejar de ver a Draco ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Como que le gustaba cuando se enojaba?  
-ENTONCES POR ESO ME MOLESTAS… - dijo Hermione a Draco. El Slytherin volteo a ver a la castaña, sus ojos centellantes estaban puestos en los marrón de Hermione.  
-Tú me pro

vocas –dijo el rubio aun perdido en los ojos marrones  
- No es verdad… - pero Hermione no pudo terminar, ya que se volvió a centralizar en la pelea de Andrew y Charlotte.

- Voy a hacerte pagar a ti y a la zorra de tu hermana – dijo Andrew  
- ¿así? Y ¿Cómo? – le respondió Charlotte retadoramente  
- Blake, dijimos que solo le íbamos a dar un susto a Clarette y solo eso…- le dijo Sara al rubio.  
- NOOO ELLAS NO SE MERECEN SOLO UN SUSTO. GRITARE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE CLARETTE BROOKS FUE MI AMANTE  
- TU FORMA DE VENGANZA ES VERDADERAMENTE INFANTIL…- le dijo Charlotte. Andrew la miro y se acercó a ella.  
- Tienes razón, se me ocurre una mejor idea – con esto, el rubio salió del Jardín a toda velocidad y entro al salón de fiestas, cambio su cara a una de total tranquilidad y felicidad. Charlotte, Sara, Hermione y Draco salieron corriendo tras Andrew.  
El rubio tomo una copa, la golpeo una cuchara. Todos lo voltearon a ver. Charlotte y Clarette estaban aterradas.  
Brujas y Magos – hablo Andrew – lamento interrumpir la velada, pero tengo algo que decir, en especial a la viuda de Brooks…  
- ¿Qué pasa Andrew? – dijo Laurence.  
- Señora Brooks, necesito decirle algo sobre su hija – las dos hermanas se taparon la boca de angustia.- Me refiero a Charlotte – especifico el rubio. Todos voltearon a ver Charlotte, ella saludaba aterrada a todos.  
- Tal vez ninguno de los presentes me crea.- continuo Blake  
- HABLA BLAKE TODOS QUEREMOS SABERLO – grito una bruja al fondo de la habitación.  
- LA VERDAD ES QUE CHARLOTTE Y YO YA NOS CONOCIAMOS-dijo el rubio, Clarette volteo a ver a su hermana confundida.  
- ¿es cierto eso Charlotte? – dijo Laurence  
- SI…- dijo Charlotte tratando de mostrarse valiente.  
- En el tiempo que la conocí , descubrí algo de ella … - seguía Blake  
- ¿Qué? – dijo por fin Clarette  
- ES LA MUJER MAS MARAVILLOSA QUE HE CONCOCIDO EN ESTE MUNDO – dijo Andrew alzando su copa, miles de voces y aplausos empezaron a sonar en el salón. Charlotte estaba totalmente sonrojada, Clarette tenia la boca abierta de indignación y Laurence no lo podía creer.  
- Charlotte Brooks – dijo Andrew extendiendo su mano – ven por favor. Charlotte estaba petrificada, Sara le dio un pequeño empujón para que caminara y reaccionara.  
- No queríamos decir nada a nadie – dijo Andrew sin dejar de ver a la Castaña  
- No le crean nada … - decía Charlotte  
- PORFAVOR CHARLOTTE YA ES HORA DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE  
- ¿de que? – grito un mago al fondo  
- De que nosotros, nos enamoramos  
- ESO ES MENTIRA – dijo Charlotte  
- Ya no lo niegues mas, tengo la prueba de nuestra historia de amor.- Andrew saco un relicario en forma de corazón y con incrustaciones de diamantes.- Aun recuerdo el día en que me diste este collar – todos se enternecían por la "romántica" escena, solo Sara y Clarette sabían la verdad.- Me dijiste que tu padre te lo dio ¿lo recuerdas? Que se lo darías al amor de tu vida y mira la suerte que tengo ¡!me lo diste a mi¡

En realidad el collar era de Clarette pero como la rubia se lo había entregado hace unas horas a su prometido, todos creyeron a Andrew. El rubio abrazo a Charlotte y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, por el estruendo nadie escucho que Andrew le dijo a la castaña:

- Depende de ti, si el honor de tu familia decae o se enorgullece aun mas …  
Andrew saco una cajita Negra y la abrió enfrente de la castaña. Era el anillo de diamantes que había comprado.  
- Charlotte –Andrew se arrodillo frente a ella - ¿serias mi esposa?- Clarette estaba roja de coraje, Laurence miraba la escena incrédula y Sara simplemente movía la cabeza en sentido de negación. Charlotte volteo a ver a cada uno de los invitados, y topo con la mirada furiosa de su hermana, muy en su interior también quería darle su merecido a Clarette, la miro desafiante, se volteo a ver los ojos grises del rubio.

- ACEPTO – sonó en toda la habitación, los alardes eran mayores que cuando fue el turno de su hermana, seguramente las personas imaginaban una historia de amor en sus pasados. Andrew esbozo una sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción, con esto coloco el lujoso anillo en el dedo de Charlotte.

- POR LOS FUTUROS SEÑORES BLAKE- sonó la voz de una bruja.- POR LOS BLAKE – sonó en toda la sala. Andrew y Charlotte se miraban desafiantes, Clarette seguía roja del coraje y bebía frenéticamente, Laurence todavía estaba incrédula, y Sara tenia la mano en la cara.  
La sala comenzó a volverse oscura, desde el fondo hacia donde Hermione y Draco estaban. La Gryffindor tomo de pronto la mano del Slytherin para desparecer.  
Los dos chicos cayeron en la sección prohibida, ya casi amanecía y ellos tenían que llegar a sus clases. Sara estaba recargada sobre un estante de libros, con los brazos cruzados y los veía muy atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse de algo…  
Draco se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo, ella la acepto sin pensarlo. Fue el Slytherin que se dio cuenta de la actitud de Sara hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué nos miras? – dijo fríamente el rubio  
- "Nos… miras" – dijo la morena haciendo comillas con sus dedos- es la primera vez que hablas de ti incluyendo a Hermione, antes me hubieras dicho ¿Qué me miras? – decía Sara, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una cara de astucia única, Hermione fingía no oír la conversación. Se creo un extraño silencio incomodo en la sección prohibida. Pero le interrumpió el sonido del reloj de Hogwarts marcando que amanecía y que las puertas estaban abiertas.  
Sara puso el cuadro del viejo mago en su lugar, para ocultar el portal, Hermione y Draco salieron a toda prisa, Hermione estaba apunto de girar la perilla de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Draco la tomo por la otra muñeca y la hizo regresar dándole un jalón. El rubio quedo a centímetros de la castaña, y esta, por alguna razón no se alejaba de él. La Gryffindor sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Esta noche a la misma hora? – dijo el rubio sonriendo  
- A LA MISMA HORA – dijo Hermione respondiendo con otra sonrisa.  
Draco se separo de la castaña y giro la perilla, dejando que Hermione pasara primero y después el cerrando la puerta.

La clase de Transformaciones estaba a punto de comenzar, todos platicaban y jugaban en la sala por la falta de maestro, como siempre Hermione, había llegado temprano junto con Romilda Vane, una chica de su curso, que igual que la castaña, estaba en Gryffindor. Mientras las dos Gryffindor platicaban, Harry y ron entraron al salón.  
- Hermione ¿te confieso algo? – le dijo de pronto Romilda viendo entrar a los dos Gryffindor  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tengo planeado darle una poción de amor a Harry …  
- ROMILDA – grito Hermione sin poder evitarlo  
- SHHHH, eso te lo digo para que me ayudes, no para que lo grites. - Pero Hermione no pudo contestar ya que Harry y Ron se fueron a sentar a sus lugares y le hacían señas la castaña para que fuera.  
- Mmmmm Luego platicamos ¿te parece? – dijo la castaña y fue hacia donde sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la Gryffindor sentándose en su lugar, detrás de sus dos amigos.  
- ¿YA OISTE LO QUE TODO HOGWARTS DICE? Al parecer algo horrible paso antier en la noche, en la sala común de los Slytherin, las serpientes interrogan a estudiantes de todas las casas para descubrir al culpable – explico Ron a Hermione, Harry no prestaba atención, ya que en la puerta del salón estaba Ginny Weasley con Luna Lovegood, esperando a alguien, cuando la pelirroja vio a su novio Dean Thomas acercarse a ella, esta lo beso con intensidad, esto a Harry le enfurecía. Pronto a Harry, le vino una imagen a la mente, de Ginny besándolo a él, en vez de a Dean….  
- Alomejor alguien le quería dar una lección a esas serpientes ¿no crees Harry?- dijo Hermione notado la ausencia de su amigo.  
- SI- dijo Harry– Tengo la seguridad de que los Slytherin fueron los que nos hicieron esto a los chicos de Gryffindor, hasta Neville dice que dejo de respirar por un tiempo, a mí todavía me duele la garganta…

-¿QUE PASA POTTER?- dijo una voz ajena a la del trio, una voz llena de frialdad.- ¿acaso sigues lamentándote por tu mediocre vida?  
- DEJALO EN PAZ MALFOY – Grito Ginny Weasley corriendo para ponerse en frente del Slytherin  
- TODAVIA TE DEFIENDE TU NOVIA POTTER – dijo Draco riendo con sus amigos y su novia Pansy, Hermione lo miraba con interés.- ¿QUE TANTO ME VEZ SANGRE SUCIA? – dijo el rubio notando que Hermione lo veía, y recordando, que habían quedado en el acuerdo de seguirse molestando  
- ¡! NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI!- le dijo Ron Al rubio apuntándolo con su varita  
- YA LO INTENTASTE UNA VEZ, WEASLEY TRAGA BABOSAS - le dijo el Slytherin aun riendo con sus amigos y tomando de la cintura a Pansy Parkinson, Hermione se enfureció al segundo.  
- QUE MAS TE VERE MALFOY, NORMALMENTE AMANECES ESTUPIDO Y ARROGANTE ¡! PERO HOY EXAGERASTE! – le contesto Hermione, todos en la sala comenzaron a reír.  
- SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA ¡! COMO TE ATREVES! – le dijo Pansy Parkinson a Hermione

Todo el salón exclamo el típico: uuuuu

- Parkinson , no cabe duda que hoy rompiste el record de zorra y descerebrada, deberías ir a recoger tu premio- le respondió Hermione, todos volvieron a exclamar :UUUUUUU, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que Zabini vio a la perfección. El rubio se dio cuenta de que había sido muy obvio y trato de arreglarlo.  
- LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TE GUSTA QUE TE DIGAN TUS VERDADES GRANGER  
- CALLATE MALFOY QUE SOLO ABRES LA BOCA PARA DECIR ESTUPIDESES- le dijo Ginny Weasley  
- Oh – exclamo Hermione- ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso andas con Parkinson, no cabe duda, tal para cual, estúpidos y arrogantes, aunque… Malfoy creí que tenias mejores gustos- dijo la castaña con su usual sarcasmo y viendo despectivamente a los dos Slytherin.- todo el salón volvió a hacer la misma expresión.  
- Lo dices porque tu no tienes ni perro que te haga caso Granger – dijo Pansy - ¡! Que lastima me das!- todos los Slytherin rieron.  
- ESO NO ES CIERTO – respondió Ron totalmente furioso.  
- AH, es cierto lo olvidaba, ¡! ANDAS CON WEASLEY! ¿no Granger?- dijo Draco hirientemente- ME HABLAS DE GUSTOS Y MIRA LOS TUYOS, LA SANGRE SUCIA Y EL TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE, COMO DICES SANGRE SUCIA, TAL PARA CUAL. – Hermione se abalanzo sobre Draco, pero este perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo junto con Hermione, La castaña quedo debajo del Slytherin. Estaban divididos por tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, y sin embargo, no se daban cuenta de la cercanía por estar perdidos, uno en los ojos del otro, los dos, comenzaron a bajar su mirada hacia los labios del otro.  
Todo el salón corrió curioso a ver que había pasado, menos Luna Lovegood que seguía en la puerta viendo Nargles y hablando de ellos sola.  
- SEÑOR MALFOY – grito una voz en la entrada de la puerta. Todos corrieron a sus lugares, menos Harry, Ginny, los amigos de Draco, Pansy y Ron que estaban furiosos.  
- SEÑORITA GRANGER ¡! QUE ESTA HACIENDO DEBAJO DEL SEÑOR MALFOY! – grito furiosa Minerva McGonagall, acercándose a la escena.


	16. Capitulo 16 Pasillos que escuchan

Todo el salón corrió curioso a ver que había pasado, menos Luna Lovegood que seguía en la puerta viendo Nargles y hablando de ellos sola.  
- SEÑOR MALFOY – grito una voz en la entrada de la puerta. Todos corrieron a sus lugares, menos Harry, Ginny, los amigos de Draco, Pansy y Ron que estaban furiosos.  
- SEÑORITA GRANGER ¡! QUE ESTA HACIENDO DEBAJO DEL SEÑOR MALFOY! – grito furiosa

Minerva McGonagall, acercándose a la escena.  
- DRACO MALFOY – grito Pansy Parkinson, esto a Draco lo hizo reaccionar para levantarse, he involuntariamente ofreció su mano a Hermione para que esta se pusiera de pie, esta la acepto sin pensar. Todos estaban boquiabiertos ¡¿DRACO MALFOY HABIA OFRECIDO SU MANO A HERMIONE GRANGER!?  
- ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?- preguntaba la profesora  
- Amm , vera profesora, estaba yo aquí y … - decía Hermione muy nerviosa  
- Si señorita Granger y después …  
- SE TROPEZO ACCIDENTALMENTE CON UN LIBRO TIRADO Y CAYO SOBRE MI – repuso Draco Malfoy, ahora no solo todo el salón estaba impresionado, también Hermione ¿DRACO ESTABA CUBRIENDO A HERMIONE?  
- ¿ES CIERTO ESO SEÑORITA GRANGER?  
- Si profesora – contesto la Gryffindor, Minerva miro dudosa a los muchachos pero al final dijo:

- ESTA JUVENTUD DE HOY... – y subió a su escritorio.- TOMEN ASIENTO- grito la maestra y todos volvieron a sus lugares rápidamente.- Señorita Weasley ¿Qué hace aquí?- Ginny recordó que ese no era su salón

- Lo lamento profesora yo ya me iba- y la pelirroja salió corriendo tomando a su amiga Luna de la mano. Minerva solo movía la cabeza en sentido reprobatorio y susurraba algo sobre chicos desorientados.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy no te acuso? – le dijo Harry a su amiga cuando esta tomo su lugar.

- No lo se … – contesto la Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué no acusaste a Granger de agredirte? – le dijo Pansy a Draco cuando el tomo su lugar, Zabini solo miraba a Draco observándolo, se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas.

- Me las cobrare después- y beso a su novia, dejando de lado el beso dijo:- Me las pagara el doble de caro …  
La profesora se levanto de su escritorio y les dijo al grupo:  
- Recuerden que dentro de unos meses es el Torneo de Conocimientos Mágicos, y se elegirán a 4 alumnos de cada escuela participante, Hogwarts será la cede, aunque solo durara unas semanas, esperamos que los alumnos se esfuercen para conseguir esos lugares y se esfuercen aun mas para ganar – son esto Minerva le envió una media sonrisa a Hermione Granger, la cual esta se la devolvió. Romilda Vane levanto la mano, la profesora le concedió la palabra.  
- ¿Como se elegirán a los alumnos? – pregunto la morena  
- MUY FASCIL, con las pruebas que se realicen antes de las vacaciones de invierno, determinaremos un alumno de cada casa, un alumno de ravenclaw, de hufflepuff, de Slytherin y de Gryffindor

- Ya sabemos que el ratón de biblioteca será de Gryffindor… - dijo Pansy Parkinson al fondo del salón. Hermione la volteo a ver con furia.  
La clase transcurrió normal, Hermione acertaba todas las preguntas, Harry trataba de aprender, Los Slytherin se burlaban de los demás, Ron no tenia idea de lo que hacia y Seamus explotaba todo lo que trataba de hacer.  
La lección del día termino y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Harry, Ron y Hermione salían juntos, cuando Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini y los demás los empujaron en la salida.  
- NO CREAS QUE TE SALVAS SANGRE SUCIA- grito Draco alejándose con sus amigos.  
Pansy caminaba junto con ellos, pero su mente no estaba ahí; caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su pandilla, su mente se había quedado en el aula de Transformaciones, en el momento que Hermione se abalanzo sobre Draco.  
- ¿Tu que dices Pansy?- dijo Noth sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Qué?- respondió Parkinson confundida, no estaba prestando atención a la plática de sus amigos.  
- Estas muy distraída hoy Pansy …  
- Cállate Crabbe – respondió hiriente la morena  
- Discutíamos , el cuando nos vamos a reunir, para … Ya sabes que – dijo Zabini  
- Tengo semanas arreglando el armario, creo que funcionara  
- Draco…- le dijo Goyle – Y si no funciona? ¡Te asesinaran!  
- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES – dijo Pansy- Para eso es que nos vamos a reunir, lo tenemos que probar idiota!  
- ¿Estas bien Pansy? normalmente eres agresiva , pero hoy …  
- ¿desde cuando te preocupa mi estado de animo Blaise?  
- Zabini tiene razón… - dijo Draco abrazando de lado a su novia.  
- ESTOY MOLESTA POR LA PELEA DE HOY CON LA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA ¿contentos?  
- Pero si siempre la molestamos….  
- PUES HOY NO FUE LO MISMO , Y TODOS SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO  
Los Slytherin voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Draco.  
- ¿Qué me miran?  
- Draco... te has estado comportando muy extraño  
- No sean idiotas….  
- Déjenme a solas con Malfoy… - dijo Blaise, los 4 se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron por el restante del pasillo.  
Sin embrago nadie se percato de que una chica de cabello rubio y con unas gafas particulares, estaba saliendo de uno de los salones con otra chica de cabello color sangre.  
- Luna, los snorkack de cuerno arrugado no existen…  
- Claro que si Ginny, papa y yo tenemos uno en casa…. – pero la rubia no pudo terminar, la pelirroja le señalo con su dedo en los labios que guardara silencio, porque justo en el pasillo siguiente Malfoy y Zabini estaban platicando.

- … eso no es excusa Malfoy  
- Tu que vas a saber de mis problemas Blaise¡  
- Te conozco mejor que esos idiotas, y aun mejor que Pansy.  
- ¡Es solo que no quería pelear con Granger! ¿contento?  
- Últimamente te observado Malfoy, y estoy notando muchos cambios en ti- decía Blaise viendo a su amigo extrañado.  
- ¿Que cambios Blaise? ¡por favor! - decía Draco dando la media vuelta para irse, pero el otro Slytherin lo tomo por la túnica, haciéndolo regresar.  
- Cambios como con la rata de biblioteca …  
- ¿Granger? ¿Esa que tiene que ver aquí?  
- Yo te he contado todo Malfoy… incluso sobre mis sentimientos a la chica Weasley, NO SE PORQUE TU NO CONFIAS EN MI  
Ginny estaba atónita escuchando ¿sentimientos hacia ella?. La pelirroja tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo con Luna, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que se quedara ahí.  
- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Blaise?  
- Solo digo lo que veo  
- ¿crees que entre Granger y yo hay algo? ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!¿por quien me has creído?  
- TE VI COMO LA MIRABAS ¡NISIQUIERA HAS MIRADO ASI A PANSY! Sé que Granger no es fea… ¡¿PERO GRANGER!? ¡RECUERDA QUE DENTRO DE POCO , TU TAMBIEN SERAS UN…- pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Esto no me gusta nada Ginny – dijo Luna en voz baja  
- SSHHHH-le respondió la pelirroja

- Cállate Blaise¡ - dijo Draco  
- Yo ya lo soy Draco, no tengo miedo de decirlo….  
- ¿Hace cuanto que lo eres? – dijo Draco mas tranquilo, pero a la vez un poco asustado  
- Desde las vacaciones…PERO NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA ¿tienes algo con Granger?  
- Por favor Zabini, ya estoy lo bastante grande, de hoy en adelante me cuido solo…  
Con esto, el rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó de su amigo. Zabini se fue por el lado contrario.  
- Este lugar esta repleto de torposoplos…. – dijo Luna, que no se había centralizado en la platica de los Slytherin  
- LUNA ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO … - dijo Ginny  
- No entendí… ¿Cuál fue la conclusión de la "platica serpiente"? – dijo la rubia.

Ginny tenia la cabeza llena de ideas, Blaise estaba enamorado de ella y ya era "un de ellos" ¿ellos quienes? Y pronto Malfoy seria otro de "ellos", sin embargo aun repasaba la plática en su mente y recordó…  
- La serpiente esta en las garras del león… - dijo Ginny analizando sus ideas.  
- ¿tratas de decir que ….  
- Si Luna – dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndola- Malfoy se esta enamorando de Hermione…  
.


	17. Capitulo 17 Jugando solamente

La noche llego, todos estaban en la sala común, Harry y ron jugaban ajedrez, llevaban 5-0 favor Weasley. Hermione jugaba con sus amigas, menos Ginny que aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
- Te toca Hermione – dijo Lavender dándole una botella vacía a su amiga.  
- Estos juegos muggles son emocionantes….- decía Parvati

Granger le dio vueltas a la botella en el piso. Un extremo quedo dando a Lavender y el otro a Ginny.  
- TE TOCA PRGUNTARME GINNY ¡! – dijo Brown sacando de sus pensamientos a Ginny  
- ¡¿Verdad o reto?  
- Mmm no lo se, creo que si escojo reto, puede que me des uno muy difícil el cual tendré que hacer de todas maneras, pero si escojo verdad , puedes preguntar algo que no quiero decir, por lo tanto …  
- LAVENDER YA CONTESTA Y DEJA DE HABLAR  
- OK elijo verdad  
- Mmmm ¿Quién te gusta? – dijo la pelirroja sin saber que mas preguntar  
- CONTESTALE LAVENDER – decía Parvati maliciosamente. Brown volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos y suspiro ..  
- RON ¡! – soltó la chica- Tu hermano Ginny …  
Ginny no se sorprendió, la verdad lo había notado desde hace mucho, pero no evito voltear a ver a Hermione. La pelirroja sabía (desde hace años) que a la castaña le gustaba Ron. Sin embargo Hermione parecía sorprendida y sonriente con la noticia. Ginny recordó la platica de los Slytherin… ¿y si Hermione de verdad tenia algo con Malfoy?  
Hermione volteo para ver a sus dos amigos, Harry estaba pensando su siguiente jugada, pero ron… RON LA ESTABA MIRANDO ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo? La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Miró su reloj, aun faltaba un buen rato para ir a la biblioteca con Draco….  
ESPERA ¡! ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Hermione quería a ron ¿no? ¿Porque Malfoy estaba tanto tiempo en su mente? La Gryffindor se mordía sus labios mientras recordaba la clase de transformaciones, jamás había tenido tan cerca al Slytherin, ni siquiera el día que la persiguió por todo el campo de Quidditch, y acabaron mojados, juntos y solos…  
Esa sensación de tenerlo cerca, sentir su aliento sobre mis labios… ESPERA OTRA VEZ – se decía Hermione en su interior- Hermione, tú no quieres a Malfoy, además eso iría en contra de tus principios, él tiene como novia a Parkinson… PERO SI YO SOY MEJOR – seguía la castaña con su lucha interna – SOY LA MEJOR DE LA CLASE, SOY PREFECTA, soy sangre sucia…  
ESTUPIDA SANGRE ¿PORQUE TE PONES EN MI CAMINO?, nonono aguarda ¿Cuál camino? Malfoy no es tu camino Hermione – se decía la Gryffindor- además Malfoy es un Slytherin, pretensioso, arrogante, presumido…. inteligente, astuto ¡! PORQUE NO PUEDO OLVIDAR TUS OJOS! Son tan bellos, grises, tu cabello rubio, tu piel tan pálida, tu aliento olor a menta, esos labios tan finos que deseo…. NO HERMIONE GRANGER TU NO DESEAS NADA CON MALFOY ¿verdad? Pero si cada que me toca me pongo tan nerviosa, ¡como hoy en transformaciones! Estaba tan pegado a mí…. PARKISON PORQUE TUVISTE QUE LLAMARLO ¡  
Hay Parkinson- dijo la castaña aun en su mente- si tan solo supieras que todas las noches estoy con tu novio en la biblioteca…  
Eso había sonado mas perverso de lo que Hermione quería, de hecho comenzó a reír a carcajadas internamente, y por poco hubiera salido esa risa, si no se hubiera tapado la boca con una mano. ¿Y si Hermione en realidad era mas perversa que Draco?  
Y si tan solo supieras que estuvimos mojados, solos y tan cerca hace unos días en el campo de quidditch, abrazándome por la cintura HAY PANSY PARKINSON SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAS QUE ME CASE CON EL …- decía la castaña con tono de malicia – en la otra vida … PERO ME CASE.. y si me case seguramente tuve una noche de bodas ¿no?... HERMIONE A QUE NIVEL ESTAS LLEGANDO – pensaba la castaña- YO "algo" con ese Slytherin que ni siquiera me ha llamado por mi nombre ni una sola vez; de hecho yo tampoco lo he hecho, ¿y si el también esta esperando que algún día lo llame por su nombre? ¿Y si también el siente algo por mi? Esa mirada que me dio, cuando vino con sus amigos a hacer sus "bromitas" puedo jurar que me recorrió completamente, al actuar que el me atraía – Hermione no pudo mas y saco la risa todos en la sala común se le quedaron viendo extrañados  
- ¿De que te ríes Hermione?  
- No de nada – dijo la Gryffindor- me acorde de un chiste …  
- CUENTALO – dijo Parvati  
- NO … esque ya se me olvido – dijo Hermione aun con una media sonrisa y las chicas seguían platicando  
HAY Parkinson – seguía luchando en silencio- aun no entiendo que tienes que yo no, ¿Por qué tienes a Draco tan embobado y no solo a Malfoy… a medio Hogwarts. Vamos a ver - pensaba Hermione- digamos que con tu atuendo las miradas son normales, la falda a mas de dos palmos de donde debería ir, tu blusa tan escotada mostrando tu "perfecta" figura, tu maquillaje tan exactamente puesto. Debe ser eso… Estúpido Malfoy ¿Qué no te fijas en otra cosa que no sea el físico? PERO SI YO TENGO BUEN FISICO ¡! Es solo que no dejo ver mas de lo necesario.

JAJA ME TOCA PREGUNTARTE GRANGER – grito Ginny  
- ¿eh? – decía Hermione regresando de su viaje.  
- ¿verdad o reto? – la pelirroja sabia que Herm iba a elegir verdad, así que decidió aprovechar la pregunta  
- Verdad …  
- Te gusta Draco Malfoy?- dijo la pelirroja, se hizo un silencio en el lugar ¡!todos habían escuchado a Ginny! Toda la sala común estaba pendiente de la respuesta de la castaña. La Gryffindor jamás había tenido tanta presión  
¿Y SI HABIA DICHO ALGO MIENTRAS PENSABA? Pero si no sentía nada por Draco ¿Por qué tener presión?  
- Jajaja – reía Hermione- ¡que preguntas Ginny!  
- Pero ¿Por qué no respondes? – dijo la chica Weasley  
- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ¡! – después de la respuesta todos volvieron a sus labores.  
Por la ventana de la sala común entro una lechuza, y dejo caer una carta en las piernas de Parvati.  
- POR MERLYN ¡! – dijo la morena  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es Padma, dice que Luna esta en el techo de la sala de Ravenclaw ¡  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tengo que ir a ayudarla …  
- YO TE ACOMPAÑO – grito lavender y las dos chicas salieron de la sala.

- Ginny, me acompañarías afuera por favor…- dijo Hermione, que quería platicar con la pelirroja.  
- Amm sabes, tengo que hacer unos deberes y luego….  
- DIJE AFUERA WEASLEY – le dijo la castaña interrumpiéndola  
Tan pronto las Gryffindor salieron, Hermione azoto la puerta de la sala común ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?  
- Ginevra ¡! PORQUE ME PREGUNTASTE ESO DE MALFOY ¡ - estallo la castaña  
- ¿pero porque te molesta? ¡ya respondiste que no te gusta! Y es la verdad ¿no?  
- POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LA VERDAD …  
- Aun hay algo que no me cuadra Granger – decía la pelirroja - ¿Por qué no te molestaste cuando lavender dijo que le gustaba ron? A TI TAMBIEN TE GUSTA ¿VERDAD?  
- Si… -respondió Hermione, siempre había dado esa respuesta ¿y si ya era costumbre?  
- No sabes lo mucho que me tranquilizas Hermione. Vamos a jugar un poco de ajedrez te parece?  
- No… tengo que hacer el rondín nocturno. Es el precio de ser profeta  
- Le diré a Ron que te acompañe, el también es prefecto..– dijo la pelirroja, pero Hermione la interrumpió.  
- No, déjalo, esta muy contento jugando, no me gustaría interrumpirlo  
- Pero hoy también es el rondín de Slyhterin …  
- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada  
- Si que lo quieres Hermione …  
Y con esto Ginny se metió a la sala común.  
Hermione se dio la media vuelta y fue directo hacia el pasillo principal de Hogwarts, pensaba muchas cosas, con las manos metidas en la túnica de Gryffindor.  
Volvió a mirar su reloj, ya casi daban las doce y tenia que estar en la biblioteca para regresar al pasado.  
Por alguna razón su corazón estaba verdaderamente emocionado. La castaña sabía lo que significaba, pero tardaría mucho tiempo en aceptarlo.  
Caminaba por los pasillos, para así llegar a la biblioteca, donde Draco la esperaría. Sin embargo iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba.  
- Mira quien esta ahí  
- LA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA GRANGER ¡! – dijo Pansy Parkinson.  
- Deberías de llamarla socia de ahora en adelante – dijo millicent bulstrode que acompañaba a Pansy Parkinson en su rondín  
- ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?  
- Han surgido muchos rumores Pansy, después de lo sucedido hoy en transformaciones …  
- Acaso crees que la sabelotodo de Granger podría quitarme a Draco? NO SEAS RIDICULA SOLO MIRALA "SAN GRANGER"  
- Eso si no lo se , lo que si se, es que Granger aun no recibe la …venganza Slytherin  
- Y viene sola verdad?- dijo Parkinson maliciosamente y Millicent le sonrió de igual manera  
Pansy sonrió al recordar que Draco había cubierto a Hermione, y que este le había dicho que se vengaría al doble de caro. Su novio seguramente se pondría feliz al saber, que ella había saldado su cuenta.  
- Tienes razón, mostrémosle a Granger, que un favor se paga con otro favor – Las chicas comenzaron a seguir mas de prisa a Hermione  
- Hacia donde se dirige?- dijo bulstrode  
- Creo que hacia la biblioteca … son casi la media noche y SE DIRIGE A LA BIBLIOTECA QUE HORROR  
- Y que vamos a hacer Pansy?

Pansy aun estaba pensando que haría con Hermione, cual seria la mejor manera de torturarla ¿un crucio? No, no lo valía. Pero pronto a Parkinson se le ocurrió una idea, algo que haría que la vida de la Gryffindor corriera peligro  
- Toma- dijo la morena dándole un palo de escoba a su robusta amiga. Ya sabes que hacer.  
Hermione llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Por fin vería a Draco, después de tanto esperar, ella estaba segura que él estaba adentro. Podía percibir su olor a menta y además la Gryffindor sabia que ese día le tocaba rondín igual que ella. Era como si los pasillos estuvieran impregnados de su aroma.  
Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la entrada, cuando sintió que algo le había golpeado la cabeza.


	18. Capitulo 18 Baño de prefectos

**Hola :D bueno este capitulo es muy importante asi que espero que les guste y comenten que tal les parecio :)**

Hermione llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Por fin vería a Draco, después de tanto esperar, ella estaba segura que él estaba adentro. Podía percibir su olor a menta y además la Gryffindor sabia que ese día le tocaba rondín igual que ella. Era como si los pasillos estuvieran impregnados de su aroma.  
Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la entrada, cuando sintió que algo le había golpeado la cabeza.

El reloj apuntaba la media noche con treinta minutos, y el baño de prefectos estaba ocupado por dos Slytherin y una Gryffindor completamente inconsciente  
- Tú quítale la túnica milicent – dijo Pansy Parkinson mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Hermione Granger.  
Las dos chicas habían llevado cargando a la castaña hacia aquel lugar mientras la golpeaban brutalmente, con todo lo que encontraban, incluso a puñetazos; Hermione estaba completamente noqueada, por todos esos golpes en la cabeza.  
- MALDITA SAGRE SUCIA VAS A PAGAR POR HABERTE METIDO CON DRACO MALFOY. – dijo bulstrode  
- Abre todas las llaves de agua y después quítale todo lo demás – decía Pansy- Yo voy a vigilar para ver que no venga nadie.  
Del otro lado de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy estaba desesperado porque Hermione Granger no llegaba a la cita.  
El había dicho muy claro "a las doce" acaso se le había olvidado? Había estado sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca por media hora y su paciencia no duraría más.  
¿Y si se molesto porque la llame sangre sucia? NO, ella sabe que nos debemos tratar mal para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo nuestro… ¿LO NUESTRO? – pensaba el Slytherin  
- Lo nuestro… - susurraba el Slytherin, por alguna razón le gustaba esa frase- entre yo y Granger no hay nada… NADA.- dijo golpeado la mesa  
Hermione Granger- seguía pensando Draco- si no fueras tal difícil tal vez… ¿tal vez que? NO NI PENSARLO, solamente de imaginar la cara de mi padre… Además de seguro te gusta Weasley… Pero si te gusta Weasley ¿porque no andas con el? ¿Porque cada que rozo tu piel te pones tan nerviosa?  
Ese día en el campo de quidditch - seguía recordando Draco- me dejaste acercarme tanto a ti Hermione; tomarte por la cintura, por tu estrecha cintura y pegarte a mi cuerpo, completamente solos y mojados, ha sido uno de las sensaciones más excitantes que he vivido. Y hoy en la clase de transformaciones…. Me dejaste oler tu perfume, tu hermoso cabello. Y si Pansy no me hubiera hablado, no me hubiera contenido las ganas de…. NO DRACO – se decía frustrado el rubio- TU NO PUEDES TENER NADA CON GRANGER, AUNQUE ELLA ACEPTARA.  
¿Aceptara? Pero si yo nunca le he propuesto nada, a lo mejor si le propongo algo entre ella y yo, no me bajara de pervertido, pero ¿y si me dice que si? – se decía el Slytherin esbozando una sonrisa. Draco recordó que ese año tenía una tarea muy importante, una tarea que un chico de su edad no debería realizar.  
HAY HERMIONE! Si supieras que dentro de poco tiempo, llevare una marca que me repugna… Tal vez jamás me volverás a hablar y ni que decir de tener algo mas que una amistad. Mi padre me desconocería, Tus amigos jamás lo aceptarían, y si "ya sabes quien" se enterara Acabarías muerta ¡!- se decía el chico tomándose la cabeza.- PORQUE ERES DE SANGRE MUGGLE HERMIONE? .¿ PORQUE YO SOY SANGRE PURA ? tal vez si yo fuera sangre sucia no tendríamos tantos complejos.  
¿ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE NO LA MOLESTO POR HERIRLA? Eso seria lo último que me gustaría hacer, pero no lo puedo evitar. Insultarte es lo que todos esperan de mí. Entre tu y yo no puede haber nada Hermione, NADA.  
PERO YO TENGO POR NOVIA A PANSY ¡! Hay Pansy, tú has sido mi única y legitima novia, la que todo el mundo conoce, eres popular, bonita… Pero no eres Hermione- esto a Draco le causo en efecto especial… ¿pero no eres Hermione? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que el sentía algo hacia la castaña? Tal vez siempre lo sintió, solo que se dio cuenta hasta ahora. SOLO MERLIN LO PUEDE SABER  
El simple hecho de saber que nunca has tenido novio Hermione ¡!me enamora¡ - El rubio suspiraba, no podía creer que pudiera decir eso- tan pura, inteligente, valiente, y a pesar de que no he visto tu cuerpo, ¡!ERES TAN HERMOSA¡  
Ahora entiendo porque me case contigo EN LA OTRA VIDA pero nos casamos ¿no? Solamente imaginar la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando se enteren lo que hacemos todas las noches ….  
El chico encontró un doble sentido en la última frase que pensó y esbozo una sonrisa tan grande, que cualquiera que lo viera, no lo reconocería.- Con Granger todas las noches… – se susurraba.  
El Slytherin espero unos minutos más, pero su paciencia se agotó, y fue a la sección prohibida, para regresar el solo al pasado. Abrió la puerta de esta y se encontró a Sara mirando por la ventana. Draco permaneció en la entrada, aun sin entrar por completo  
- ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto Sara sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio.  
- AL PARECER A GRANGER SE LE INTERPUSO ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – dijo la morena  
- POSIBLEMENTE OLVIDO SALVAR SU VIDA …  
- ¡Acaso Hermione a faltado alguna vez? ¡ - pregunto Wingood, que parecía tratar de darle una pista a Draco.  
- No…  
- Y si le paso algo?  
- QUE LE VA A PASAR ¿no lo recuerdas? ES LA MEJOR HECHIZERA DE SU EDAD, ella es muy inteligente, audaz, astuta…  
- Una vez platón dijo "No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe."  
- ¡QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR? – dijo el rubio exaltado.  
- Draco, no siempre las cosas se te pueden explicar con manzanas… dime ¿Qué tal el rondín de hoy?  
- Bien …- dijo el rubio confundido por el cambio de tema  
- Personalmente me daría un poco de miedo estar rondando los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche… no sabes con que o quien te puedes topar en la oscuridad, ¿sabes? Platón también dijo: "La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo."

Draco comenzó a relacionar todo lo que Sara había dicho y recordó: A HERMIONE LE TOCABA RONDIN HOY, pero algo no le quedaba claro, "La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo." Justicia, Hermione, justicia Hermione… trataba de relacionar estas dos palabras  
- RAYOS WINGOOD TU NI PRESENTE NI PASADO DEJARAS DE SER MISTERIOSA  
- HAY COSAS QUE JAMAS CAMBIARAN MALFOY … ni pasado ni presente ni futuro

Sara esbozo una sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al final de la sección prohibida.  
Draco pudo recordar esa la mañana, EL AULA DE TRANSFORMACIONES! , el había dicho que se vengaría, y a Pansy también le tocaba rondín. Sara estaba apunto de desaparecer pero Draco le grito antes:  
- WINGOOD ¿DONDE LA TIENE?  
Sara se dio la media vuelta; sus ojos y su sonrisa, solo eso se podía ver de ella, la oscuridad era mortal al fondo de la sección prohibida.  
- Baño de prefectos ¡CORRE! – y con esto el recuerdo desapareció, Draco salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

- CORRE BULSTRODE ¡! –  
- YA VOY PANSY, SOLO ME FALTA LA FALDA Y LA BLUSA  
Pero la Slytherin que cuidaba la puerta se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape venia por el pasillo, salía del aula del director, últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.  
-SABES QUE MILLICENT... YA DEJALA ASI Y TIRALA AL AGUA.  
La robusta chica atendió la orden, y tiro a Hermione al agua fría del baño de prefectos, la bañera estaba completamente llena.  
Las dos chicas salieron corriendo antes de que su jefe de casa las viera y dieron vuelta a la derecha, directo a la sala común de Slytherin, Sin ver hacia atrás, corriendo lo más fuerte que podían.  
Snape pasó de largo y no las vio. Unos minutos después, un rubio de túnica verde esmeralda se aproximaba justamente por donde había pasado Severus.  
Y entro corriendo al baño de prefectos.  
- GRANGER ¡! – gritaba Draco desesperado – VAMOS DONDE ESTAS GRANGER! …. HERMIONE ¡!  
Hermione estaba recuperando la conciencia, pero aun estaba muy débil, estaba tragando mucha agua, su cabeza estaba sangrante; dejo de respirar y perdió la conciencia otra vez.  
Draco pudo observar en la bañera un bulto… ERA HERMIONE ¡! Así que no lo dudo, se quito la túnica de Slytherin y se metió en el agua para rescatarla.  
La castaña solo sintió que alguien entraba al agua, y que dos brazos la levantaban del fondo de esta.  
El rubio la llevo hasta la superficie, pero aun estaba inconsciente. Hermione estaba en el frio suelo sin moverse. La verdad no se sabia que estaba mas frio, si el piso o la Gryffindor.  
Draco tuvo que hacer algo, que jamás creyó que haría.  
El Slytherin comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca y presionaba el pecho de la castaña tratando de sacar el agua. El chico por primera vez sentía los labios tan carnosos de la Gryffindor. Pero estos, estaban azules por el frio.  
Hermione solo traía puesta la falda, y su blusa, que estaba medio desabotonada, dejando ver su sostén, pero Draco no se fijaba en eso por el momento, solo trataba de salvarle la vida. Después de 5 intentos desistió, se sentó en el piso y tomo a la Gryffindor entre sus brazos, con medio cuerpo en el piso.  
- Respira Granger, PORFAVOR ¡!- pedía a ruegos el chico- VAMOS GRANGER… HERMIONE NO TE VAYAS ¡! .- Y con esto el rubio volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca.  
La castaña reacciono al instante, abriendo sus ojos muy grandes, sin embargo no se movió de la posición que se encontraba ni realizo ningún gesto. DRACO MALFOY TENIA SUS LABIOS PUESTOS SOBRE ELLA, HERMIONE NO SABIA QUE HACER, TENIA UNAS INMENSAS GANAS DE SACAR EL AGUA DENTRO DE SUS PULMONES, PERO LA VERDAD … NO QUERIA QUITAR A DRACO.  
El chico al no sentir reacción de Hermione se alejó de ella, y le abrazo muy fuerte, como si quisiera transmitirle esa energía que le faltaba. La Gryffindor comenzó a toser y a sacar toda el agua que llevaba dentro.  
Draco sintió como si su corazón hubiera vuelto a palpitar junto con el de Hermione. El rubio aun la tenía en sus brazos, la cabeza de Hermione estaba en el pecho del Slytherin. Aun estaba sentado en el suelo de mármol. Hermione entrelazo sus dos manos en el cuello de Draco.  
La castaña alejo su cabeza del pecho de Malfoy, para verlo directamente a los ojos. Draco le quito a Hermione, algunos mechones mojados de la frente. Su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas estaban helados completamente.  
Por alguna razón el rubio trataba de abrazarla completa, para que no pasara frio, tocando sus torneadas piernas y sus fríos brazos. La chica no se negaba. Draco alcanzo su túnica seca con una mano, y se la puso a la castaña, alzándola un poco para que la cubriera por completo desde la espalda, dejando que sus brazos entraran en el satín esmeralda y en el pecho llevara la insignia de Slytherin. Hermione trataba de alzar los brazos pero le costaba demasiado trabajo, así que solo pudo alzar una mano, y aunque estaba temblorosa, llego a la mejilla de Draco para acariciarlo.  
Draco la observaba atentamente, tal vez era su orgullo Slytherin, pero para el, Hermione lucia mas hermosa con los colores esmeralda y plata.  
- Gracias, muchas gracias… Draco  
Al rubio se le erizo la piel cuando Hermione pronuncio su nombre, jamás la había oído decirlo, con tanta ternura, y teniéndola tan cerca. Podría jurar que ambos corazones latían a la misma velocidad, como uno solo.  
La chica había comenzado a adquirir calor, así que ya se podía mover un poco mas, volteo su mirada y vio su túnica de Gryffindor tirada cerca de la bañera, era la única prenda de Hermione que estaba seca. La castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzarla, la tomo y la coloco en la espalda de Draco Malfoy. A este no le importaba, él estaba perdido en los ojos de Hermione.  
La castaña observo el escudo de su casa en el pecho de Draco, se veía tan extraño en el, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo de los colores de Slytherin.  
Draco seguía viendo los labios helados de Hermione que temblaban, ya estaban tan cerca, el uno del otro.  
El Slytherin beso cariñosamente la frente de Hermione. La chica jamás había sentido los labios de Draco en su piel. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos y Draco los beso ambos, estaban aun más fríos que sus brazos o piernas.  
El chico se alejó solo unos centímetros de ella, los necesarios para que Hermione lo viera otra vez a los ojos. Esta puso sus dos manos en la cara del rubio, él estaba frio también, aunque no como ella.  
El seguía perdido en los labios de la chica, tan carnosos, que estaban poco a poco recuperando su color. Aunque todavía permanecía una tonalidad morada.  
La chica enterró delicadamente su mano derecha en la rubia cabellera de Draco y con la otra se enlazo a su cuello.  
Ya estaba exageradamente cerca la cara de uno con la del otro, El Slytherin le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Hermione no protestaba.  
Ni Malfoy ni Granger pudieron mas, ya estaban demasiado cerca y los labios fríos de Hermione rozaban ligeramente con los de Draco  
- De nada…. Hermione  
Le susurro el rubio, y a Hermione se le erizo la piel, el jamás había dicho su nombre con tanta delicadeza.  
El Slytherin enterró tiernamente su mano en la cabellera castaña de Hermione. Y sucedió lo que los dos chicos deseaban tanto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Draco Malfoy junto sus labios con los de Hermione Granger. La castaña le respondió sin pensarlo. Fue entonces cuando el Slytherin la beso completamente, esta trataba de seguirle el paso, pues jamás había besado a nadie.  
Hermione enterró sus dos manos en el cabello de Draco, para pegarlo aun mas a ella, como si tratara de fusionarlo a su cuerpo con sus besos, el corazón de la chica estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y en su estomago sentía muchas cosas.  
El beso fue subiendo de nivel. Al parecer Hermione ya no estaba tan débil. Draco no lo podía creer ¡ESTABA BESANDO A HERMIONE GRANGER! La besaba cada vez con más intensidad, tratando de demostrarle con ese beso, lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo.  
Los dos chicos se separaron después de un tiempo, el pecho de los dos subía y bajaba respirando. Los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, estaban solos completamente.  
La castaña acaricio la cara de Draco. El Slytherin aun tenía su mano enterrada en la cabellera castaña de Hermione.  
- Hermione… - esto a Draco le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo, jamás se lo había pedido a alguien - ¿serias mi… novia?  
Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ella sabia el trabajo que al Slytherin le costaba bajar su orgullo.  
- Si Draco… - pronuncio con un hilo de voz y después le dio un beso en los labios. Draco aun seguía incrédulo. ¡! LE DIJO QUE SI!  
La Gryffindor lo miro por unos segundos, pero después perdió el conocimiento, y volvió a desmayarse. Tal vez por que casi se ahoga… o tal vez porque acababa de besar a Draco Malfoy, su primer beso.  
Draco la recostó en su pecho completamente inconsciente, aun no lo asimilaba, hace un momento estaba besando a Hermione Granger como a ninguna chica en el mundo! Jamás había besado de esa forma, con tanto cariño, delicadeza y a la vez con tanta pasión.  
Aunque muchos lo duden. Ese también fue el primer beso de Draco Malfoy, el primer beso tan sincero, tan lleno de ternura y entrega. El rubio comenzó a acariciar su cabello lleno de rizos, y miro su mano. TENIA SANGRE ¡! LA CHICA ESTABA SANGRANDO POR EL GOLPE QUE TENIA EN LA CABEZA.  
El Slytherin puso a Hermione de nuevo en sus brazos y se levanto con ella. La observo de nuevo: Sus rasgos tan hermosos, sus labios que con el beso adquirieron el tono rosado que tiene casi siempre por mordérselos, su hermosa piel que se llenaba de color con el tono esmeralda de su túnica.  
Sara volvió a meter su pluma en el tintero:  
"Hay cosas que por más que el tiempo pase, nunca cambiaran. Draco y Hermione; Charlotte y Andrew siguen siendo uno solo. Porque un amor que rebasa fronteras, siempre será indestructible."

Y así salió Draco Malfoy del baño de prefectos, con Hermione Granger en sus brazos, totalmente noqueada; cuando el sol aun no salía y los pasillos estaban completamente obscuros.  
Sin embargo, el Slytherin no necesitaba que las antorchas del pasillo se encendieran, para poder ver. El llevaba la luz que necesitaba en sus brazos y solo eso.


	19. Capitulo 19 Amnesia

Hermione comenzó a abrir sus ojos.  
Ella tenía su propia habitación en la torre de Gryffindor por el hecho de que era Prefecta.  
La luz de un nuevo día entraba por la ventana. Comenzó a estirarse dentro de sus cobijas y entonces su mente despertó completamente.  
- POR MERLYN, ESTABA SOÑANDO QUE BESABA A DRACO MALFOY! Y que… - dijo suspirando- me pedía que fuera su novia. PERO QUE CURSI ERES HERMIONE GRANGER ¡!  
La castaña no lo podía creer ¿estaba tan loca por Malfoy, como para soñar eso?  
Pero que sueño – pensaba Hermione- tan hermoso, tan romántico, tan real.. y ese beso tan hermoso …  
Hay Hermione – se decía la castaña- solo tu puedes creer o mas bien soñar, con besar a Draco, y mas incoherente aun, SOÑAR QUE TE PEDIA QUE FUERAS SU NOVIA.  
Definitivamente, solamente dormida le diría que si a Malfoy – se decía tratando de consolarse –yo? La novia de Draco Malfoy ¿? HASTA LA PREGUNTA OFENDE  
Ahhh ¿PARA QUE TE MIENTES? – dijo suspirando la castaña – Hay Draco, lo que Daria por besarte, por tenerte tan cerca de mi, sin ningún prejuicio, ES QUE ESO BESO FUE TAN REAL ¡ si no fuera porque no recuerdo que paso después de decirte que si, creería que de verdad nos besamos , si no fuera porque ahora estoy aquí acostada, sola en mi cuarto y … ¿ACOSTADA EN MI CUARTO? Aguarda… no recuerdo haber llegado a mi cuarto…  
La prefecta de Gryffindor se sentó en su cama, le dolía la cabeza, fue subiendo su mano para tocar su cabello, pero algo le paralizo el corazón.  
La mitad de su cabeza estaba rodeada por un vendaje. Al no recordar tampoco haberse puesto la pijama, instintivamente vio lo que traía puesto; una túnica color negra con satín esmeralda, y en su pecho el escudo de Slytherin.  
Hermione se tapo la boca dé la impresión, NO HABIA SIDO UN SUEÑO, TODO HABIA SIDO REAL. Draco Malfoy la había rescatado de ahogarse en la baño de prefectos, se había besado con el Y ERA SU NOVIA.  
Su novia… De finitamente ya no soy la chica de antes.  
Hola – dijo la muchacha simulando una conversación con alguien invisible - mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione… Malfoy -. La chica seguía susurrando ese apellido, que en algún momento, su simple pronunciación le causaba molestia. La Gryffindor, seguía uniendo su nombre y el apellido de Draco tumbándose de nuevo en la cama mientras olía la túnica del chico, ese olor que tanto amaba de él.  
- Gracias Draco… muchas gracias.  
Mientras tanto en la torre de Slytherin, el líder de las serpientes ya estaba vestido. Aun faltaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran, pero antes de empezar el día necesitaba hacer algo.  
- Draco ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una voz de chica, en la entrada de su dormitorio.  
- Pansy, pasa por favor, necesito hablar contigo.  
La morena no aguantaba las ganas de contarle la "bromita" a Hermione Granger que había hecho la noche anterior. Y si ¿Draco se entero y me quiere felicitar? – pensaba Párkinson, traía puesta una bata de dormir color plata, cuando entro a la habitación comenzó a quitársela. La Slytherin estaba semidesnuda, con un conjunto provocador.  
Cuando Draco noto que Pansy estaba solo con ropa interior en su habitación, este fue a su cama, tomo una cobija y se la lanzo.  
-Tapate… - le dijo bruscamente el rubio.  
La chica estaba muy confundida, DRACO JAMAS SE LE HABIA NEGADO ¡!NUNCA! La morena se enrollo en la cobija y hablo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? …  
- Por favor siéntate ...  
Parkinson obedeció frustrada.  
- YA VAS A HABLAR O ME TENDRAS AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE! – dijo grosera la chica  
- Pansy.. tu has sido mi novia durante mucho tiempo, nos conocemos demasiado bien y la verdad siento que ya no hay nada entre tu y yo …  
- ¿Qué… estas… cortando conmigo?  
- Pansy no quiero herirte, tu me has brindado tu cariño todo este tiempo, y te lo agradezco, sin embargo, esta relación ya no esta funcionando. Todo este tiempo he sentido que nuestra "relación" esta llena de frivolidad y conveniencia …  
- MAFOY TU NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI …  
- Perdóname, me duele más a mí que a ti te lo puedo asegurar.  
- ES POR OTRA ¿CIERTO? – decía Pansy sacando su coraje. Draco ya no quería mentirle a nadie más, así que dijo la verdad.  
- Si… discúlpame, de verdad lo lamento…  
- QUIEN? – dijo furiosa – QUIEN ES ESA…  
- NO TE ATREVAS A OFENDERLA ¡! – le dijo impulsivamente el rubio.  
- BUENO, SI ME VAS A DEJAR POR OTRA, POR LO MENOS TENGO EL DERECHO DE SABER EL NOMBRE ¿NO? ¡! QUIEN ES!  
- No puedo decirte …  
- ¿Por qué? LA CONOSCO VERDAD? SOLAMENTE DIME EL MALDITO NOMBRE MALFOY ¡!  
- ¿para que? Pansy Parkinson, dime la verdad ¿alguna vez me quisiste? – pregunto interesado el Slytherin.  
La chica estaba a punto de contestar afirmativo, pero lo pensó dos veces… ¿de verdad lo quería? ¿Y si el tenia razón? NO iba a dejar escapar al Slytherin más popular y rico del colegio por lo que contesto:  
- SI MALFOY  
- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes…- Draco se acercó a su ex novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica bajo la mirada  
- Mereces alguien mejor- dijo consolándola- Gracias Pansy, ... por todo  
Draco salió de su habitación y después de la sala común. Pansy aun pensaba las palabras de su exnovio. ¿Quien será la chica? ¿Acaso será….? – Pensaba la Slytherin- NO jajaja como puedo pensar eso. La rata de biblioteca no seria capaz ni de atrapar una mosca… bueno atrapo a Weasley…que es peor o casi lo mismo- la chica salió de la habitación con la boca llena de odio hacia los demás. Entro a su habitación (era prefecta por lo que también tenia un cuarto individual) y azoto la puerta. Pronto se desquitaría con la primera persona que se encontrara.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto, anunciando que los alumnos desayunaban para ir a sus clases. Harry, Ron y las amigas de Hermione ya estaban comiendo unas ricas empanadas de calabaza, mientras platicaban de las clases del día.  
Draco Malfoy había llegado más que temprano y platicaba con sus amigos.  
- Y que te digo Pansy …  
- Nada, solo se quedo callada … - le respondió Draco a Crabbe  
- ¿Y quien es la chica Malfoy? – pregunto Notth maliciosamente  
- Nadie que te importe – dijo el rubio riendo.  
- Vamos Malfoy dinos ¡!  
Pero Draco no pudo contestar. Zabini hizo un sonido con la garganta viendo hacia la entrada del gran comedor. Los cuatro Slytherin voltearon a ver porque casi se "atragantaba" su amigo.  
Hermione Granger estaba en la enorme puerta con una sonrisa tan encantadora y unos ojos muy brillantes. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de todo el comedor, si no que traía envuelta la mitad de su cabeza en un vendaje color blanco. La Gryffindor camino hacia su mesa, mientras todos se susurraban entre si.  
La chica no miro por los lados y camino por el pasillo hacia sus amigos, donde la miraban con impresión, y el más afectado parecía ron, que tenia la boca abierta. Draco la vi caminar, tan decidida, tan hermosa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.  
- ¿Qué le paso a Granger?  
- No lo se … - dijo Goyle  
- Tal vez alguien le dio su merecido…. – dijo una voz ajena a los cinco amigos.  
- De que hablas Millicent?  
- Nada Theodore, nada… solo sé que cuando alguien se mete con un Slytherin no sale bien librado.  
Los cuatro chicos dieron una risa sarcástica y voltearon a ver a Draco. El chico no veía a ningún punto fijo, solo estaba perdido en su mente, en la noche anterior…  
- POR MERLIN HERMIONE QUE TE PASO ¡!  
- Tranquilo Harry estoy bien – dijo la castaña saludando a sus amigos.  
- ¿Porque tienes ese vendaje en la cabeza?  
La Gryffindor comenzó con su relato, desde que se despidió de Ginny  
- Entonces fui a la biblioteca por un libro y sentí que algo muy pesado me golpeo la cabeza…..  
- Y QUE MAS PASO …  
- Pues .. desperté así con Madam Pompfrey….  
- Eso explica porque no te vimos llegar a dormir …- decía Ron  
- Eso no es lo importante ahora ron – dijo una voz acercándose a los Gryffindor, y sentándose en su mesa.  
- Luna tiene razón ¿sabes quien te golpeo? – preguntaba angustiado Harry  
- No se … todo es tan confuso … ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a la enfermería – mentía Hermione  
- Bueno nosotros lo vamos a averiguar, no te preocupes Hermione… - dijo Ron besando la mejilla de su amiga. Ella lo abrazo tiernamente.  
Draco, veía a Hermione desde la mesa de Slytherin, no pudo evitar dar un resoplido de Furia ¡! PORQUE WEASLEY ESTABA TAN CERCA DE HERMIONE?  
- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – pregunto Goyle  
Pero el rubio no contesto, porque su amigo Blaise casi se ahogaba con un trozo de pan, viendo a la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
Era Pansy Parkinson, totalmente provocativa (mas de lo normal) con un maquillaje único, su perfecto peinado, sus zapatos de tacón, su blusa a medio abrochar, dejando ver su vientre plano; su fada mas arriba de lo normal. Y no solo robaba miradas de todos los hombres de Hogwarts que la vieron entrar, también de las chicas que susurraban insultos hacia la Slytherin.  
Los amigos quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Draco que trataba de disimular sus celos hacia ron.  
La chica se dirigió a amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que esta vez no saludo a Malfoy de beso, Solo se sentó y cruzo sus torneadas piernas.  
- 100 PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN – grito un chico de 7° de Hufflepuff. Pansy le mando un beso provocativo.  
- 100? 100 000 DIRIA YO  
- CALLATE SEAMUS ¡! – dijo Parvati enojada  
- Parece que la ruptura con Malfoy solo hizo que se volviera una cualquiera…. – dijo Lavender  
- ¿Ruptura? – pregunto Ron - ¿Cuándo?  
Hermione fingía comer y no prestar atención, pero la verdad estaba escuchando la platica de sus amigos y tenia unas inmensas ganas de saltar de felicidad ¡! Draco había roto con Parkinson¡ No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nada podía ser TAN PERFECTO.  
Si – seguía lavender- un chico de Slytherin que va en quinto año escucho la discusión, al parecer Malfoy termino con ella por otra chica…  
Hermione trataba de ocultar su inmensa sonrisa bebiendo un poco de jugo.  
- Todo Hogwarts esta hablando de eso … - dijo Luna  
- ¿ Y quien será la chica ? Y si esa serpiente dijo eso solo porque se harto de Parkinson?  
- No se dean – dijo Ginny- lo que si se es que ahora, el mujeriego de Malfoy esta "soltero" y como nadie conoce a la supuesta chica, todas estarán sobre moscas sobre el …  
Granger casi se ahoga con su jugo después del último comentario de su amiga. TENÍA RAZON. Draco era el chico mas cotizado de todo Hogwarts.  
- Y ustedes quien creen que podría ser la próxima "heredera de Slytherin" , todos rieron menos Ginny y Harry, que recordaban los sucedido en 2° año con el heredero de Slytherin y no les causaba la menor gracia.  
- Bueno – dijo Seamus – ustedes quien creen que sea la próxima "reina serpiente" …  
- Eso nadie lo sabe –dijo Padma, gemela de Parvati acercándose a los Gryffindor y sentándose.  
- Pues quien quiera que sea – seguía Lavender – para terminar con Pansy, debe ser alguien que de verdad le interesa a Malfoy…  
- Esto parece lavadero de chismosos – dijeron Fred y George a distancia y todos rieron.  
- tienen razón– dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa y conteniendo las ganas de voltear a ver a Draco – mejor cuéntenme ¿Por qué Luna estaba en el techo de Ravenclaw ¿¡  
Los muchachos se sorprendieron, pues ellos no sabían nada.  
- ESTABAS EN EL TECHO DE TU SALA COMUN ¡! – pregunto Harry  
- Si Harry, pero no me iba a pasar nada, Padma es una exagerada …  
Padma comenzó a relatar.  
- Estábamos tranquilas en la sala de Ravenclaw, cuando salió al tema de Navidad y la existencia de los nargles. Yo le dije a Luna que esas cosas no existían, pues NADIE JAMAS HA VISTO UNO.  
- Que tu no los veas no quiere decir que no existan… - interrumpió Lovegood.  
- Bueno – siguió Patil- Entonces comenzamos a pelarnos y por primera vez vi a Luna Molesta  
Todos se sorprendieron ¡! LUNA LOVEGOOD MOLESTA¡ Ni siquiera se lo podían imaginar, ella era tan tranquila, que si quiera prensarlo seria absurdo.  
- Y luego ¿?  
Pues que se molesto tanto que me dijo que me iba a demostrar que si existían. Y comenzó a subir al techo. Yo me asuste y le llame al profesor Flitwick, pero no pudo detenerla. Así que me mando a buscar al profesor Snape, me dijo que probablemente estaría con Dumbledore. Fui a su oficina, y le avise, me dijo que iría en unos minutos. Así que me regrese a la sala de Ravenclaw y vi que Lavender y Parvati ya estaba ahí… Snape llego después de cinco minutos.  
- Si – interrumpió Lavender- y vimos que Luna se dirigía hacia un muérdago …  
- Muérdago? En estas fechas? – pregunto Ginny  
- Si, extrañamente esas cosas salen en nuestra sala, incluso cuando Cho Chang los veía se ponía muy alegre y después lloraba, decía que le traían recuerdos …  
Harry se atraganto con un pedazo de pastel de calabaza, Ron y Hermione rieron y Ginny se puso roja hasta las orejas.  
- ¿Bueno y después? – pregunto Harry  
- Pues que Snape la vio y no lo podía creer, saco su varita y desvaneció el arco de la ventana donde Luna estaba parada...  
- Y QUE TE PASO LUNA ¿?  
- Pues que caí en un sillón…  
- Y QUE TE DIJO SNAPE - decía Hermione  
- QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE BUSCARA SERES INEXISTENTES, NO ME SUBIERA A LOS ARCOS DE LAS VENTANAS, PORQUE LAS PODRIA ROMPER.Y SI ME CAYERA TAL VEZ ARRUINARIA EL PISO DE LA SALA.  
Los gemelos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente por el cinismo de Snape  
El gran comedor comenzó a despejarse, la primera hora de clases comenzaba. Los Slytherin terminaron igual que los Gryffindor, Draco no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior, el beso de Hermione, lo hermosa que se veía con su túnica …  
- Pansy tu sabes algo de lo que le paso a Granger?  
- Tal vez – dijo la morena  
Draco fingía no escuchar la conversación, pero la verdad estaba lleno de furia, el sabia que Pansy había sido la causante del golpe de Hermione en la cabeza, sin embargo, también estaba agradecido con su exnovia, porque si no fuera por eso, tal vez no hubiera pasado nada entre el y la castaña.  
- Cuéntanos Pansy – pidió Blaise  
- Bueno – dijo Parkinson, que estaba segura de que tal vez, si Draco escuchaba lo que le hizo a Hermione, este volvería a ser su novio.  
- Pues si, yo fui la causante de que la rata tenga esa venda – dijo burlona  
Todos los Slytherin rieron y felicitaron a Pansy, Draco quería salir corriendo de ahí, no soportaría que Parkinson relatara todo lo que le había hecho a la Gryffindor. Sin embargo se quedo, algo dentro de él, quería oír todo lo sucedido esa noche, a pesar de que el y Hermione sabían aun mas…  
- Pues estaba haciendo mi rondín y vi que la sangre sucia se dirigía a la Biblioteca A LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE, MALDITA RATA DE AHÍ NO SALE NUNCA. Millicent me acompaño, ella le pego con un palo de escoba, EN LA CABEZA – la Slytherin simulo el golpe.  
Todos reían, Draco también trataba de hacerlo, pero solo salía una risa fría y llena de rencor.  
La lleve a golpes TODO EL PASILLO HASTA EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS- contaba orgullosa – Y LA ARROJAMOS A LA BAÑERA.  
- Y TAL VEZ HABRIA UNA SANGRESUCIA MENOS, DE NO SER PORQUE SNAPE VENIA EN DIRECCION A DONDE ESTABAMOS…  
- Ni siquiera se como es que salvo esa rata …- decía con odio Parkinson, que volteo a ver a su exnovio para notar que expresión había hecho, la Slytherin se desilusiono cuando vio que estaba la estaba "ignorando"  
Hermione y sus amigos se levantaron de su mesa, para ir a su primera clase. La Gryffindor se adelanto, caminado sola todo el pasillo para llegar a la puerta. Estaba segura de que si no salía de ahí rápido, no aguantaría la tentación de voltear a ver a Draco.  
El Rubio vio que Hermione iba sola, por el pasillo, tan bella, tan deicida a no voltearlo a ver. Pero alguno de las dos tenias que ceder y Draco quería ser quien la sorprendiera.  
- Bueno los veo en clase  
- Ya te vas Draco?  
- No… - dijo sarcásticamente el Slytherin, levantándose y caminado en dirección a Hermione, que estaba apunto de salir por la puerta del gran comedor. El rubio se encontraba a solo unos metros de la castaña, pero una voz, hizo que Hermione y Draco pararan al mismo tiempo.

-  
- HERMIONE ESPERANOS- dijo Ron Weasley, corriendo para alcanzar a su mejor amiga, tomándola de la mano y luego abrazándola por completo.

Después el pelirrojo le dijo algo al oído, lo cual hizo que Hermione, riera y abrazara a su amigo. Harry los alcanzo después, y los abrazo a los dos, abriendo sus brazos y riendo minutos después igual que ellos. Los demás amigos, solo hablaban entre si sobre la hermosa amistad del trio.  
Malfoy se paro en seco cuando vio aquella escena, se dio cuenta de que el jamás podría hacer eso, sabiendo que los demás lo veían. Abrazar a Hermione, decirle cosas graciosas al oído, besarla. El Slytherin sintió un gran golpe en el estomago cuando vio al trio, saliendo del gran comedor, tan unidos.  
Desde ese momento, el rubio descubrió que los sentimientos hacia la Gryffindor eran mas fuertes de lo que él pensaba, causo que Draco se asustara un poco, el jamás había sentido algo así hacia alguna persona.  
A Malfoy le sorprendió sentir que deseaba con todo su corazón, poder ir, tomar a Hermione de la cintura, y besarla apasionadamente, sin que nadie se sorprendiera. Tenerla a su lado por siempre, oler su cabello y tocar sus delicadas manos.  
Y así la vio alejarse, por el pasillo, jugueteando con Ron y Harry, siempre tan lejos de él, siempre.  
La clase de pociones termino. Harry, Ron y Hermione guardaban sus cosas, mientras el profesor regañaba a Seamus y le decía algo sobre sus aptitudes para hacer explotar todo.  
El trio de oro salió del salón y camino por el pasillo, sin embargo unos chicos Slytherins les impidieron el Paso.  
- SAN POTTER QUE SORPRESA ¡! –  
- Déjanos en paz Malfoy – le respondió Harry.

Hermione por fin veía esos ojos color gris que tanto le gustaban. Pero intentaba desviar la mirada, no quería cometer una locura, y menos enfrente de sus amigos.  
- ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza Granger? – dijo el rubio a Hermione, con una cierta sonrisa picara.  
- Si Granger ¿Qué te paso? ¿acaso tu cerebro exploto por leer tanto?- dijo Pansy Parkinson.  
- AAAY PARKINSON – dijo Hermione abriéndose paso, descaradamente.- CREEME QUE NADA DE LO QUE ME DIGAS HOY ARRUINARA MI DIA…- contesto Granger con una bella sonrisa.  
Pansy se frustro, ella adoraba ver a Hermione molesta.  
- Sabemos que ustedes fueron los que le hicieron eso a Hermione … - dijo Ron  
- TU LA AMENZASTE MAFOY ¡!  
- TU CALLATE POTTER  
- CON HARRY NO TE METAS ¡! MALDITO HURON  
- CALLATE WEASLEY, NISIQUIERA TIENES PRUEBAS PARA ACUSARNOS ...- dijo Theodore Notth  
- La vamos a tener, SI SE METEN CON UNA GRYFFINDOR NO SALEN BIEN LIBRADOS ¡! – respondió Harry sacando su varita  
- HAY QUE MIEDO, SAN POTTER ME APUNTA CON SU VARITA – dijo Draco riendo con sus amigos.

- YA Cállate Malfoy ¡! – intervino Hermione, poniéndose entre su amigo y su el líder Slytherin  
- UUUU GRANGER ME DIJO QUE ME CALLE, Y SI NO LO HAGO ¿QUE VAS A HACERME? – dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña demasiado. El rubio se controlaba las ganas de tomarla y besarla en ese momento.  
- Tendré que hacerte algo muy malo Malfoy… - le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa única y retadora.  
- Y dime Granger…- dijo Pansy interrumpiéndolos- ¿Quién "te rescato" de no morir?  
Hermione volvió su mirada a la Slytherin.  
- ¿Y tu como sabes que podría morir?  
- Intuición…. – respondió  
- Entonces si fuiste tu ¡! HAY PARKINSON, MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡! – dijo la castaña, la verdad ella también sabia que gracias a la ex novia Del rubio, fue que se pudieron dar las cosas entre ella y Draco. El líder Slytherin no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
- GRACIAS? POR TRATAR DE MATARTE? CUANDO QUIERAS SANGRE SUCIA! – dijo Pansy sarcásticamente  
Ron y Harry aun no entendían mucho.  
- Y QUIEN TE RESCATO GRANGER? –dijo Blaise – FUE POTTER?  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa. Esto a Parkinson la enfurecía.  
- AAH NO FUE POTTER? NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE TU NOVIO, GRANGER? – dijo Pansy sarcásticamente  
- AAAH QUE TU NO TIENES NOVIO…. rata de biblioteca – dijo Crabbe

Draco comenzó a ahogarse y se puso muy rojo de la cara. Crabbe y Goyle lo trataban de ayudar, mientras las dos chicas seguían enfrentándose.

- Puede ser… - dijo la Gryffindor riendo. – Pero la verdad es que , no lo recuerdo…. Solo recuerdo que desperté, solo eso …  
El líder Slytherin reacciono al momento ¿NO SE ACORDABA? COMO QUE NO SE ACORDABA? CLARO – pensaba el rubio- EL MALDITO GOLPE EN LA CABEZA, NO REUERDA NADA, NI QUE LA RESCATE, NI QUE NOS BESAMOS, NI QUE…. SOMOS MAS QUE AMIGOS  
- HAY GRANGER, NI DE QUIEN TE SALVA LA VIDA TE ACUERDAS ¡! BUENO, PUES A LA PROXIMA TAL VEZ NO TENDRAS TANTA SUERTE – amenazo la morena y empujo a Potter para pasar. El último fue Draco, que estaba muy mal por la mentira de Hermione.  
La tarde llego rápido y Draco seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Hermione, ¿Cómo QUE NO SE ACUERDA? ¿ACASO NO VIO MI TUNICA? ¿Y SI SE LA QUITARON Y ELLA NO SE DIO CUENTA?  
TODO HABIA SIDO EN VANO? El Slytherin había pasado toda la tarde rondando por el castillo y pensando en aquella situación. Ese beso tan perfecto ¿OLVIDADO?  
Draco decidió ir al único lugar que utilizaba para pensar: La torre de astronomía. Ahí estaría solo, y acomodaría sus pensamientos, además en unas horas tendría que ir con Hermione a la biblioteca para regresar en el tiempo. AHÍ ACLARARIA LAS COSAS.  
El rubio subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. YA HABIA ALGUIEN EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA OBSERVANDO EL SOL CAER.

.

.LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, YA SABEN TAREA MUGGLE :D  
Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ajajajaja  
haha luna es una loquilla XD  
jaj ok no


	20. Capitulo 20 La Torre de Astronomía

_**Hola, yo soy la chica que esta "adaptando" la historia de Cambiando el pasado de Draco y Hermione original.**_

_**Espero que les agraden los cambios como pueden notar esta historia esta cambiando aunque no se notaba mucho al principio.**_

_**He leido sus comentarios **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS DE VERDAD **_

_**¿en serio quieren que Draco y Hermione permanezcan juntos siempre? jajaja algunos comentarios me lo piden **_

_**¡Pero no se apresuren!**_

**_aun_**_** faltan muchos capítulos para el final, faltan por resolverse muchos DEMASIADOS enigmas asi que calma**_

El rubio subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. YA HABIA ALGUIEN EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA OBSERVANDO EL SOL CAER.

Draco no podía ver bien quien era, solo podía distinguir a alguien, arriba del barandal de la torre, con los brazos extendidos.  
El chico comenzó a acercarse un poco mas, ERA ALGUIEN DE SLYTHERIN, lo noto por que el aire hacia que la túnica ondeara y se pudiera ver el forro esmeralda.  
La persona traía puesta la túnica con todo y capucha así que no se podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba. Solo se podía notar que era de Slytherin por los colores de la túnica.  
Era una imagen espectacular, esa persona aun tenía los brazos abiertos, la túnica ondeaba, parecía un ángel, con el sol poco a poco bajando.  
Aquel individuo se volteo, pero como traía la capucha negra en la cabeza no se podían ver sus rasgos.  
Pronto el misterio desapareció. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo volar la capucha, y Draco por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba.  
- Sabia que vendrías …- dijo una castaña bajando del borde de la torre de astronomía  
- Hermione…. dijo Draco con la boca abierta.  
- ¿En verdad creíste que había olvidado aquella noche? ¿Creíste que pude haber olvidado lo que pasó entre tú y yo? Hay Malfoy, creí que tú eras el astuto…  
Draco, no lo podía creer, era Hermione con la túnica de Slytherin que le había puesto la noche anterior; tan hermosa, con el ocaso a sus espaldas, su cabello castaño tan perfectamente desordenado. Y Sus labios rojos por el frio del viento en su cara. NADA PODIA SER MAS PERFECTO  
Draco corrió hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto por los aires. Mientras algunas estrellas comenzaban a posicionarse en el cielo. Era una escena mágica.  
- Hermione… creí que de verdad no recordabas nada, creí que te había perdido… - decía el chico mientras posicionaba sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de Hermione  
La castaña le señalo a Draco con su dedo en los labios que guardara silencio. Y coloco sus brazos, enlazándose al cuello del rubio  
- Jamás te olvidaría, siempre permanecerás aquí – la Gryffindor puso la mano del rubio en su corazón – SIEMPRE, ¡ME ESCUCHAS ¡!  
Los dos se acercaron poco a poco. Todo era perfecto, El aire sobre sus cabelleras, sus túnicas ondeando, solos con el cielo llenándose de estrellas.  
La serpiente y la leona se unieron un beso, de lo más tierno y hermoso que se podría ver. Después de unos minutos, Draco guio a Hermione, hacia el barandal de la torre de astronomía, ella aun no podía ver, todavía estaba besando a Draco.  
Cuando Hermione sintió el metal del barandal en su espalda, dejo el beso de lado, para ver los ojos grises de aquel chico que tanto la hacia suspirar.  
- ¿Sabias que mi novio me rescato de una muerte segura? – dijo Hermione riendo.  
- Eso es lo que se dice... - contesto Draco.  
Los dos rieron.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a la puesta de Sol. Y puso sus manos en el borde de la torre.  
Draco la abrazo por detrás y le susurro.  
- También se dice que él te robo tu primer beso…  
Hermione se volteo para quedar frente al rubio y comenzó a negar rotundamente con la cabeza.  
- NO, EL NO ME ROBO MI PRIMER BESO…. YO SE LO REGALE- dijo la castaña acariciando las finas facciones de Draco  
- Dicen también , que para ser tu primer beso, no lo hiciste tan mal …  
- Fue porque el, es tan especial, que me di cuenta, que mi primer beso ya se lo había dado con los ojos…  
El Slytherin jamás había escuchado tanta ternura en la voz de Hermione, y no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
- ¿Cómo fue que entraste a mi sala común? – dijo la chica recordando que ella había despertado en su cuarto.  
- Ya había entrado una vez no lo recuerdas?  
- CLARO ¡! Es cierto cuando les hiciste la broma a los chicos de Gryffindor  
- Si… "¿Así que "el rey de Slytherin" quiere jugar no?" – dijo Draco imitando a Hermione ese día, la castaña se puso roja.  
- "PORFIN TOMAS TU LUGAR GRANGER" – dijo ella con el tono de voz de Draco.  
- En verdad soy una despreciable y maldita cucaracha? – dijo Draco con ironía. Haciendo recordar a Hermione, el golpe que le dio en tercer año.  
- Te lo merecías, ACEPTALO  
Los dos rieron al recordar aquel momento  
El Slytherin tomo a Hermione por la cintura, la cargo y la sentó en el barandal de la torre. Por fin la veía de frente, debido a la altura del rubio, siempre Hermione necesitaba alzar su vista.  
- ¿Y tú venda? – dijo Draco notando que la chica ya no traía nada en el cabello  
- Fui con Madam Pomprey y cicatrizo …  
Draco coloco de nuevo la capucha de su capa, (la cual traía Hermione puesta), en la cabeza de la Gryffindor. Ocultando aquella melena de cabello. Y dejando su rostro tras la sombra.  
La oscuridad de esta, solo dejaba ver los centellantes ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban al rubio. Y la beso de nuevo. Con mas entrega, ternura y pasión a la vez. Hermione abrazo a Draco por completo, para no caer por la torre.  
La obscuridad de la noche tenía cubierto el cielo por completo. Las estrellas brillaban como ninguna otra vez. Y la luna se veía tan grande, anunciando que el invierno se aproximaba.  
Hermione abrió la túnica de Draco, el chico no protesto. Cuando esta callo al suelo, dejo ver el contenido de uno de los bolsillos. Sin embargo, los dos seguían besándose sin darle importancia.  
El rubio le desabrocho la capa de Slytherin a Hermione y dirigió su beso hacia el cuello de esta. La chica estaba entre asustada y sorprendida. Jamás le habían besado el cuello.  
La castaña miro al piso, donde estaba la capa de Draco tirada, y vio lo que sobresalía de ella.  
- Draco… - dijo Hermione y detuvo al chico.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el rubio confundido  
Un listón color celeste salía de la túnica. Hermione bajo del barandal y lo tomo; ERA SU LISTON ¡!  
- No creí que lo guardaras….  
- Siempre lo llevo conmigo … - dijo el rubio  
La castaña se lanzo salvajemente sobre Draco y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. El rubio se sorprendió por la forma tan salvaje de Hermione. La castaña dejo el beso después de unos minutos.  
- Prométeme que jamás te alejaras de mi…. – dijo Draco. – no me gustaría perderte… estarás conmigo, a pesar de…. lo que pase?  
- Siempre…. – respondió Hermione  
Y volvió al barandal de la torre de astronomía para admirar las estrellas. Draco fue después de unos segundos y la tomo de la mano, muy fuerte.  
Sara veía por la ventana de la biblioteca, mientras cambiaba de pergamino y mojaba su pluma con tinta.  
"Y recuerden, que hay cosas, que nunca, por mas que el tiempo pase, van a cambiar, porque; El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.  
Esa noche, Hermione y Draco permanecieron ahí, observando las estrellas, platicando sobre los momentos antes de que ellos dos se conocieran mejor. Hasta que dieran las 12 en punto, porque tendrían que volver en el pasado.

AWWWW QUE BONITO :D  
haha ok ya

bueno dejen sus comentarios porfavor de que tal les pareciio

Y asi ustedes comentan y toda la cosa bien bonita  
GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOLA :)

Debo admitir que cuando escribi este capitulo en verdad me marco y no solo a mi si no a la historia en general, yo se lo que les digo.


	21. Capitulo 21 Vipertooth

La puerta de la sección prohibida se abrió a la media noche, dejando entrar a un Slytherin y a una Gryffindor que jugueteaban y reían.  
Sara Wingood se encontraba recargada en un mueble con los brazos cruzados, y con una expresión de triunfo.  
- Veo que ya no se llevan tan mal …  
Los dos hicieron una media sonrisa y Draco iba responderle a quien en un pasado era su amiga, pero esta, había caminado hasta el cuadro de Alphard y lo había quitando, dejando ver el portal lleno de colores en la pared.  
Hermione corrió para atravesar el portal y Draco avanzo para alcanzarla. Sin embargo, antes de pasar por completo, el rubio miro directamente a Sara y serenamente le dijo :  
- Gracias …..  
La morena comprendió a lo que se refería. Gracias a ella pudo salvar a Hermione, y además, gracias a ella, él tuvo la oportunidad de besar a la chica. Sara solo le hizo un gesto al chico para indicarle que no pasaba nada.  
Y con esto Draco paso por completo el portal.  
El rubio comenzó a caer rápidamente por un vacío negro . Pero esta sensación termino cuando toco tierra.  
Se encontraban en la misma cabaña, donde meses antes, se veían Clarette y Andrew a escondidas.  
La cabaña al parecer, ya estaba ocupada por una castaña y una chica de cabello rubio.  
- Lovegood! – dijo Draco acercándose por la ventana de la cabaña  
El antepasado de Luna Lovegood estaba sentado en el piso, con un vestido muy elegante color blanco y con detalles negros, era como el yin y el yang. Su cabello dorado caía suelto por su hombro. Y sus ojos tenían una intensidad única. A su lado estaba sentada Charlotte Brooks, con un vestido más grande que el de la rubia, solo que este era color azul. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, amarrado con un listo celeste, Dejando ver sus hombros.  
A Draco le recordó la vez en la biblioteca, en que Hermione estaba herida de una pierna, y se amarro el cabello de la misma manera.  
Las dos chicas se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña. El antepasado de Luna, tenía un sobre en sus manos color beige y con un sello dorado.  
- Cuando dices que será tu boda Charlotte?  
- En unas semanas ..  
- De verdad creo que no deberías hacer algo que no quieres… - dijo Isis acomodando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja.  
- Me temo que no tengo elección – decía Charlotte, que se alejaba unos metros de la rubia, hacia un árbol lleno de manzanas. Sus ojos estaban apunto de llenarse de lagrimas.  
Isis camino lentamente con su cabello rubio ondeando por el cálido viento, y tomo a su amiga por la mano.  
De verdad me gustaría que fueras… -decía la castaña – supongo que es el día mas importante de mi vida….  
- Este lugar esta lleno de energía… – dijo la rubia sin seguir con el tema - Y de mucha tensión….  
Pero Charlotte no pudo contestarle, porque se escucho un fuerte estallido no muy lejos de ahí.  
- ESPERA AQUÍ ISIS- dijo Charlotte sacando su varita.  
- NO, YO TE ACOMPAÑO.- Draco noto que el antepasado de Luna se llenaba por una luz anaranjada. Pero no le hizo demasiado caso.  
A pesar del fuerte grito, la castaña no escucho a Isis, estaba demasiado atenta escuchando de donde venían aquellos sonidos. Eran como chillidos desgarradores, combinados con fuertes explosiones.  
Charlotte comenzó a trepar por un árbol. Hermione no pudo creer la destreza de su antepasado, que a pesar de portar un vestido pesadísimo, subía sin ninguna dificultad.  
Bajo después de unos segundos y se dirigió a Isis.  
- FUEGO ¡! HAY UNA TREMENDA BATALLA, CASI LLEGANDO A LAS MONTAÑAS.  
- TENEMOS QUE IR RAPIDO CHARLOTTE!  
- NO ¡! TU TE QUEDAS.  
El antepasado de Hermione, alzo un poco su atuendo color azul y saco un cuchillo, Draco también noto que este tenia un brillo especial, tal vez estaba encantado. La castaña comenzó a arrancarse su vestido con una forma brutal, tratando de quitarse peso.  
Quedo solo con un leve fondo color blanco y su corset. La verdad, si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento, jamás creería que lo que traía Charlotte era un vestido carísimo. Daba la impresión de ser el vestido de una campesina más. El peinado sofisticado de la chica se desvaneció, dejando caer su cabello esponjado y rizado por los hombros  
- AHORA REGRESO – dijo la castaña y corrió velozmente. Isis miro a su alrededor y segundos después corrió tras su amiga.  
Draco y Hermione las siguieron a toda prisa, empezaban a oírse estruendos y gritos, mientras separaban la maleza del bosque a su paso. Después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros, se encontraron con algo sorprendente para ellos.  
A unos metros, se podían distinguir a unos seres enormes, parecían Dragones, pero de un menor tamaño. Volaban a una velocidad impresionante. A pesar de poseer unos cuernos de poco tamaño, tenían unos dientes enormes. Hermione se pregunto para que servirían esos dientes, pero su duda no duro mucho tiempo, porque vio perfectamente cuando uno de esos pequeños y veloces dragones, despedazaba la carne de un mago que había muerto hace poco, devorándolo por completo.  
Draco no se inmuto ante aquella escena, sin embargo vio el gesto de Hermione, era igual al de una niña cuando descubre que sus ilusiones se destruían.  
- Vipertooths…. – dijo Charlotte en voz baja.- Isis tienes que regresar a la cabaña… - dijo el antepasado de Hermione, sin embargo cuando lo dijo, la rubia ya estaba dentro del campo de pelea, ayudando a los caídos- MALDICION ISIS REGRESA!  
La rubia estaba incada sobre un hombre, el cual tenía el brazo completamente destrozado. Tenía sus manos sobre la herida. Charlotte vio que uno de los Dragones se acercaba a Isis, con los colmillos de fuera, y la sangre escurriendo de estos. Estaba a punto de atacarla.  
Y no lo pensó dos veces, se derrapo sobre la tierra y se coloco entre su amiga y el Vipertooth, que estaba apunto de devorarla. Empuño su varita para contratacar.  
- IMPEDIMENTA – dijo sosteniendo su varita en contra del Dragón. Pero este hechizo no causo nada en el mounstro de más de cuatro metros, solo hizo que rugiera, y que la castaña soltara su varita.  
Isis aun estaba de espaldas, con el enfermo, pero Hermione noto algo. La rubia desprendía luz desde sus manos y comenzaba unir la carne de aquel soldado. ¿COMO LO HACIA? Hermione conocía métodos, como pociones o hechizos para poder curar ese tipo de heridas. PERO SIN VARITA? ESO ERA SORPRENDENTE.  
Quien diría que dentro de algún tiempo, ella haría lo mismo con uno de sus amigos. Que al tratar de desaparecer desesperadamente, su brazo se destrozaría.

Aunque Charlotte estuviera desarmada, jamás se quito de entre su amiga rubia y aquel dragón. Este se acercó a las presas, y saco aun mas los colmillos. La castaña cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

Sin embargo, alguien por detrás había degollado al Dragón antes de que atacara a Isis y a Charlotte. La cabeza del Vipertooth rodo a unos metros, y el fuego de sus ojos se apagó, dejando ver solo dos gemas color negro.

La castaña abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio la cabeza del mounstro a su costado. ¿Quién LA HABRIA RESCATO DE AQUELLA HORRIPILANTE MUERTE?  
Un hombre de cabello rojo sangre se acercó a ella. Estaba vestido como soldado, igual que todos los hombres que estaban ahí, solo que esta tenia mas cargo, lo notaba por su boina.  
- Esta bien señorita ..?  
- Frank ¡! ? .. Frank Johnson– dijo el antepasado de Hermione aun en el suelo. El hombre estiro su mano, para que ella pudiera levantarse.  
- Cha… Charlotte? CHARLOTTE BROOKS ¡!?  
Los dos se abrazaron con cierto cariño, al parecer ya se conocían. Mientras tanto, el antepasado de Luna comenzaba a levantarse, para ir con otro enfermo.  
- CUANTO TIEMPO ¡! – dijo el pelirrojo, antepasado de Ron Weasley.  
Draco Malfoy se percato la forma en la que Frank miraba a Charlotte, esa sonrisa, el brillo en, aquellos ojos, la forma en que tomaba la mano de la castaña. Era la misma forma en que miraba Ron a Hermione. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir... ¿CELOS?  
- FRANK ¡! ERES TAN… MAYOR… - dijo Charlotte, y de reojo vio que otro mounstro se acercaba, tomo de repente la espada mágica de Frank y rebano al Dragón en dos.  
- Lo se, tu estas bellísima – dijo el pelirrojo, como si estuvieran almorzando y platicando tranquilamente. E ignorando que estaban en medio de una batalla y Charlotte había asesinado a otro Vipertooth.

- Weasley… - dijo Draco, haciendo notar sus celos. Hermione veía la escena maravillada, a pesar del paisaje bélico, solo miraba a ron, ahí parado, frente a ella. SU MEJOR AMIGO.

El pelirrojo arrebato de pronto la espada de las manos de su amiga, dio media vuelta y partió en dos a otro ser que se acercaba con sus colmillos filosos.  
Los dos seguían mirándose, como olvidando aquel escenario. Isis continuaba ayudando a los caídos. Frank movió la cabeza, como reaccionando de un sueño y dijo:  
- TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ… - después noto la presencia de la rubia, y pudo ver lo que esta chica hacia. Apretaba la herida de cada uno de los soldados inconscientes, una luz blanca salía de ellas ERA INCREIBLE. EL PELIRROJO SE MARAVILLO TANTO QUE OLVIDO A LA CASTAÑA Y A LA MISMA GUERRA.  
- Eres tu…- dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo- no ... no ... NO LO PUEDO CREER, ERES LA BRUUJA QUE CURA A TODOS LOS HERIDOS … EN VERDAD.. PUEDES CURAR CON TUS MANOS ¡!

Draco volteo hacia arriba y se asombro por lo que vio, así que jalo a Hermione de su suéter y le indico que mirara hacia la copa del árbol.  
Un moreno, con cabello color negro y ojos verdes observaba la escena.  
- Harry … - dijo Hermione  
- QUE HACE EL IDIO… - pero se detuvo antes de comentar una indiscreción- Potter... allá arriba de esa rama?  
Los dos se sorprendieron aun más, cuando un ser encapuchado, se posicionaba a lado del ojo verde sin que este se diera cuenta.  
- Linda pelea no? – dijo una voz sumamente conocida para el Slytherin y la Gryffindor.  
Cuando el antepasado de Harry volteo a ver a aquella persona con sobretodo negro. Esta le dio un golpe en la nariz haciéndolo caer. El individuo con capucha volteo a ver la batalla épica en aquel lugar y se percato de que Frank, estaba tan ofuscado por la rubia y sus poderes que no se dio cuenta que un Dragón se acercaba a él con el fin de morderlo y despedazarlo.  
El encapuchado salto de la rama y saco su varita. Se interpuso entre Frank y aquel mounstro La agito, el ser se petrifico y se hizo añicos. Justo cuando esto paso, la capucha se le callo, dejando ver a una mujer con cabellera roja hasta la cintura.  
- LA CHICA WEASLEY ¡! – dijo Draco por fin

- Isa… - dijo Frank, notado que la chica de cabello rojo lo había rescatado.  
- FRANK ¡! ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA SALUDARNOS ¡! – dijo la pelirroja con su varita en alto y haciendo cenizas a otro Dragón, que pretendía devorarlos.  
- Isa…. – dijo esta vez Charlotte. La chica volteo a ver a la castaña y se sorprendió. Olvidando la batalla y concentrándose en su amiga del pasado.  
- Charlotte ¿? Charlotte como has estado ¡! – dijo Isa, abrazando a el antepasado de Hermione.  
- QUE VA ¡! SOY TU HERMANO Y MEJOR LA SALUDAS A ELLA ¡! – decía Frank degollando a otro Dragón.  
- Tengo muchos como tu y solo tengo una amiga como ella …

- Reunión Weasley… - dijo Draco ácidamente. Hermione lo volteo a ver con unos ojos asesinos.-

- BUENO... Y DONDE ESTA TU ATEPASADO EH MALFOY ¡! – dijo Hermione molesta.

- Tal vez este planeado nuestra noche de bodas… - dijo el chico en tono de sarcasmo y burla. La castaña trato de argumentar algo, pero solo logro dar sonidos de furia y ponerse roja. Draco noto la actitud de la Gryffindor, estaba apunto de decir algo, lo cual el respondería y después ella y así, como acostumbraban pelear. Hermione se volteo para darle la espalda, la verdad no quería que la viera tan sonrojada.  
El Slytherin abrazo a la castaña por la cintura. Pegándola fuertemente a él. Ella trato de reaccionar lo mas natural posible pero como podría hacerlo al sentirlo tan cerca? Se acercó a su oído y le susurro:  
- Sabes que bromeo cierto?  
Hermione entorno los ojos, pero esbozo una sonrisa. Bajo la vista y vio al antepasado de Harry tirado. Jack era idéntico a su amigo, solo que no traía la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Estaba sangrando por el golpe de Isa, el antepasado de Ginny.  
Cuando los muchachos fijaron su vista en la batalla en frente de ellos, Esta ya había terminado. Muchos hombres estaban descansando, Isis estaba tirada en el suelo; Isa limpiaba su varita, Charlotte estaba sentada al lado de la rubia, completamente agitada y Frank examinaba los cuerpos de los Dragones pequeños. Pronto, el pelirrojo se acercó a donde Jack estaba tirado y se sorprendió.  
- OIGAN ¡! MIREN QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ TIRADO …  
Las chicas se levantaron corriendo y fueron hacia donde estaba el chico de pelo azabache.  
- Ahhh – dijo Isa, como si se tratara de un bicho en la tierra- Si este tipo estaba viendo la batalla, o más bien espiaba nuestros movimientos….  
- NO ¡! ¿ACASO NO LO RECONOCEN? ES JACK GRESHMAN! ES AMIGO DE LOS BLAKE….  
La cara de Charlotte cambio totalmente, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar su desayuno, con tan solo escuchar aquel apellido.  
- Rata inmunda, déjame terminar con este desgraciado – dijo la pelirroja reconociendo al chico y sacando su varita apuntándolo.  
- NO, ISA SI TERMINAS CON EL, BLAKE SE DARA CUENTA, HE ESCUCHADO HABLAR DE EL, ESTA A LOS SERVICIOS DE ANDREW, AUNQUE AVECES PRESIENTO QUE GRESHMAN ACTUA POR SU CUENTA.

Isis se inclino sobre Jack y puso sus manos sobre el. Una luz volvió a salir de estas, y Frank volvió a quedar impresionado. Pronto se volvieron a ver los ojos esmeraldas del azabache. La pelirroja quito a la rubia y tomo a Jack por la camisa haciéndolo levantarse muy agresivamente.  
Después lo azoto contra un árbol, y lo apunto con su varita.  
- QUE BUSCAS AQUÍ? NOS ESPIABAS VERDAD ¡! RESPONDE MALDITASEA!  
Pero Greshman no respondió solo la veía retadoramente. A Hermione le asusto la forma en que la veía, tan fría, tan oscura.  
- QUE PASA HERMOSA ¿NO DEVERIAS IR A ATENDER TU CASA? EN VEZ DE ESTAR TREPANDO ARBOLES Y GOLPENADO A MAGOS APUESTOS …  
La pelirroja casi le soltaba un golpe, pero Frank la agarro antes de que eso sucediera.  
- Frank Johnson .. verdad ?- dijo Jack- hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos .. Y NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTA PELIRROJITA ES TU HERMANITA ¡! CLARO SI YA RECUERDO – decía sarcásticamente –LA ESPIA DE LOS POBRES ¡! PERO QUE VA, ELLA Y YO YA NOS CONOCIAMOS CIERTO? El mediterráneo… el lugar perfecto para el amor …  
- ¿Eso es verdad?  
- Si FRANK… ESTE TIPO TRATO DE ASESINARME, EN LA ULTIMA MISION QUE ME ASIGNARON ¡!  
- Y TU TRATASTE DE ASENARME A MI ¡!  
- PORQUE TU ME ATACASTE ¡!  
- ESTABAS METIENDOTE DONDE NO TE IMPORTABA ¡!  
- CALLATE IDIOTA  
- A MI NADIE ME CALLA Y MENOS TU … ARTEMISA JHONSON  
Todos miraron a Jack con cara de sobresalto, la ultima vez que alguien había llamado a la pelirroja por su nombre completo, (Artemisa) ella apenas tenia diez años y había golpeado al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente.  
Hermione vio la mirada del antepasado de su mejor amiga, estaba furiosa, O LO QUE LE SEGUIA.  
- Estas muerto amigo… - dijo Frank de repente  
Artemisa le dio un golpe a su hermano y se abalanzo sobre Jack, lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.  
Todos estaban impactados, hasta Draco que jamás creyó que la Weasley fuera tan fuerte.  
- ME LLAMAS ARTEMISA DE NUEVO Y TE JURO POR MERLIN QUE AMANECERAS SIN MEMORIA EN TIMBUKTU!  
- TRANQUILA ISA ¡! – decía Charlotte a su amiga.  
El ojo verde la miraba retadoramente mientras la pelirroja lo bajaba al suelo de nuevo. Isa se dio media vuelta, pero Jack la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo regresar, la tomo por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola y después la beso inesperadamente. La chica estaba batallando para liberarse de aquel hombre, pero era inútil.  
El pelirrojo estaba a punto de rescatar a su hermana de Greshman, pero esta le pego en la entrepierna al moreno, que se tiro al suelo por el dolor.  
Draco estaba disfrutando la escena en verdad, hasta podría decirse que le empezaba a caer bien la pelirroja. El simple hecho de ver como el antepasado de Potter se retorcía por el golpe que le dio artemisa en la entrepierna, le causaba mucha gracia. Pero no lo expreso en voz alta, porque conociendo a Hermione, era capaz de hacer lo mismo con el.  
Artemisa se limpio los labios con una mano, se agacho hasta estar a la altura del antepasado de Harry, que seguía adolorido y le susurro:  
- Considérate afortunado…

.

.  
.


End file.
